LEMBRANÇAS DO VELHO MALFOY
by BERNARDO CARDOSO
Summary: Ele é hoje um empresário de sucesso, amigo de Harry Potter, mas já foi um adolescente arrogante, um quse Comensal da Morte e... Bem, vejam vocês mesmos! Um Draco Malfoy cheio de lembranças e até com netinhos! Capítulo 13 ON!
1. PRÓLOGO

CAPÍTULO 1l

Malfoy. Draco Lucio Malfoy. Durante muito tempo esse sobrenome gerou medo no mundo mágico. Felizmente hoje os tempos são outros, mais amenos e menos sombrios.

Não, senhores leitores, esse que vos fala não é um maldito herói grifinório como o Harry "Testa-Rachada-Bonzinho-Legal" Potter. Eu sou um Malfoy. E tive que carregar, para o bem e para o mal, esse sobrenome por toda a minha vida. Mesmo hoje, passados tantos anos da minha sociedade com Harry Potter, ainda há gente que insiste em dizer que o dito-cujo só virou meu sócio por ter sido vítima de uma maldição Império. Como se alguém conseguisse controlar com um Império o cara que derrotou Voldemort!

Na verdade, não tão queridos leitores, isso que vamos iniciar é uma viagem pelos meandros da minha memória e pelos escritos esparsos que produzi desde os 21 anos de idade. Boa parte dessa memória envolve a experiência com o time de quadribol dos Cannons, inegavelmente um período muito feliz, a minha associação com Harry Potter e seus amigos e outros episódios diversos da minha vida. Que, aliás, tem sido uma boa vida. Fora alguns percalços e uma grande tristeza, da qual falaremos um dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Uau! – disse o primeiro dos três pestinhas.

- Nossa! – disse o segundo – Olha, não é o vovô Harry?

- Que gatinho ele era! – disse a pestinha número três.

- Por que será que o vovô Draco vem sempre aqui nessa sala?

- Ora, ele vem olhar essas fotos. Nossa, é aquele time antigo dos Cannons que todo mundo fala!

- Que uniforme mais maneiro! Olha a vovó Gina. Ela era bem bonita também!

- Ei, essa vassoura parece coisa da idade da pedra!

- Dá uma olhada nessa foto, meninos – disse a única garota do grupo – É o vovô Draco fazendo chifrinho no vovô Harry!

- E ele briga com a gente quando a gente faz isso nas fotos!

- Caramba, olha o tamanhão desse batedor!

- É o pai da Miriam M'Bea – explicou o pestinha de cabelos pretos.

- A cantora? – perguntaram os dois pestinhas restantes.

- É. Vocês já a viram lá em casa. Ela é amiga do pessoal. Ela cantou na minha festa de aniversário, lembra?

- Hem, hem... – eu pigarreio da porta e os três levam o maior susto da vida deles.

São três crianças. Ou três pestinhas, como eu os chamo carinhosamente. Eles possuem a mesma idade. Doze anos. Por Merlin! Eu nem me lembro se algum dia tive doze anos de idade. O garoto de cabelos pretos e levemente despenteados e a menina loira são meus netos. Apesar da diferença da cor dos cabel, são praticamente idênticos. Bom, é normal que sejam, pois são gêmeos. E são absurdamente parecidas com o pai. Os dois possuem muito pouca coisa que lembre a mãe deles. Minha filha. Ah, sim, eles possuem os olhos azuis da mãe e a pele um pouco, mas escura do que seria de se esperar de alguém com sangue Malfoy na veia.

O terceiro pestinha é um Weasley puro-sangue. Cabelos vermelhos um tanto crespos (deve ser herança da avó dele), sardas no rosto, alto para a idade, levado, brigão. Aposto que quando crescer vai começar a se interessar por coisas trouxas e mulheres nascidas trouxas. É o meu "neto adotivo". Por mais que eu implique com ele, o moleque retruca e me provoca. Acho que gosto dele tanto quanto gosto dos meus netos.

É lógico que não dei aos pestinhas permissão para entrar nessa sala, onde eu costumo passar horas lembrando os bons tempos. Mas se os três pedissem permissão, certamente eu ficaria muito decepcionado com eles. Eles são filhos dignos de seus respectivos pais e acima de tudo netos dignos dos seus respectivos avós.

São a segunda geração dos descendentes das pessoas que tiveram que amadurecer muito cedo, como sempre diz a minha boa amiga Hermione Granger. Espero que nunca tenham que lutar numa guerra nem serem obrigados a escolher aos dezessete anos o lado certo para lutar. Essas são decisões que nos deixam velhos ainda adolescentes

Passo o resto da tarde mostrando aos pestinhas as fotos das várias fases dos Cannons, os nossos títulos, os troféus, a minha pose arrogante na maioria das fotos. O meu sorriso de sarcasmo após as vitórias espetaculares da equipe.

Lembro até hoje da técnica das Harpias de Holyhead gritando para as suas jogadoras: "Vamos ganhar esse jogo e tirar o sorriso daquele loiro desgraçado!" Apenas porque eu coloquei um anúncio no Profeta Diário oferecendo às jogadoras e à técnica empregos nas Organizações Potter-Malfoy, onde eu prometia uma boa colocação profissional para pessoas sem talento para o quadribol. Eu não tenho culpa se as pessoas não possuem senso de humor...

Paramos em frente a uma grande foto de corpo inteiro de uma bonita jogadora. Na verdade há várias fotos dela. Sempre bonita, provocante, agora muitos anos depois, continua fazendo poses como na época em que estava viva.

- Vovô, essa é... – ia perguntando a minha neta.

- Sim, é – respondo com dificuldade.

Agora, tantos anos passados, ainda dói. Os guris, que são mais inteligentes e perspicazes do que a maioria das crianças nessa idade, acompanham o meu silêncio emocionado Sempre paro por vários minutos junto às fotos daquela que foi a mulher da minha vida, fato que eu, obtuso como sou, demorei demais a perceber.

Mas Malfoys não costumam perder muito tempo lamentando o passado. Não quando estão tomando contas de três crianças que certamente já estão com fome.

E, disfarçando a tristeza do momento, guio os três pestinhas para fora do aposento, prometendo que os açoitaria e os colocaria numa masmorra se eles entrassem em algum outro lugar da propriedade sem autorização. Eles riem divertidos, principalmente o pestinha ruivo, que fica imitando o meu jeito arrastado de falar. Tinha que ser um Weasley, é claro.

E as risadas despreocupadas das três crianças, aos poucos, dissipam as nuvens negras de algumas memórias tristes.


	2. JULGAMENTO

CAPÍTULO 1

Aqueles foram inegavelmente dias sombrios. Eu tinha dezoito anos e não queria escolher um lado. A verdade era essa. Qualquer lado me parecia tolo. Eu não poderia simplesmente me apresentar a Dumbledore e aos membros da Ordem da Fênix, primeiro por não concordar com a mania deles de heroísmo, depois, porque os membros da Ordem ririam da minha cara. Quem confiaria em Draco Malfoy?  
"Naquele" Draco Malfoy? O outro lado, o lado das trevas, que durante tanto tempo me pareceu óbvio, naquele momento não fazia mais o menor sentido para mim.

Não, eu não achava justo sair matando e torturando trouxas e sangues-ruins. Não era um fanático como Nott ou Emilia Bullstrode, que estavam fora da Inglaterra como eu, mas ansiosos para tomar o seu lugar entre os Comensais da Morte. Já há algum tempo eu havia percebido que o lado do Lorde das Trevas era absolutamente insano. Eu não tinha coragem de me opor a ele, mas decididamente eu não queria combater nas suas fileiras.

Estava numa das inúmeras propriedades do meu pai, esta localizada na França, e Pansy Parkinson havia passado para me visitar. A amiga havia sido enviada, como muitos bruxos ingleses de famílias influentes, para o exterior, onde estudava numa universidade bruxa. Os seus pais eram adeptos discretos do partido das trevas, mas não queriam se comprometer enquanto não tivessem certeza daquele lado ser o vitorioso. Como muitos bruxos da classe alta, diga-se de passagem. Outros apenas mandaram seus filhos para o exterior a espera do chamado para ingressar no exército das trevas. Eram a reserva a ser usada eventualmente.

Eu, de minha parte, passava os dias vagabundeando pelos recantos trouxas e bruxos da cidade ou enchendo a cara. Sim, aquela parecia ser uma boa maneira de passar o tempo na França.

- Você não pretende combater nas fileiras do Lorde das Trevas? – perguntou Pansy.

- Sinceramente, Pansy? – perguntei – Eu gostaria que todos eles fossem para o inferno.

- Você não pode estar falando sério – ela me disse indignada – Seu pai...

- Acredite, minha amiga – respondi de mau humor – Meu pai é o primeiro que eu gostaria que fosse para o inferno.

- Mas, Draco...

- Pansy, por favor! Você é uma garota esperta. Que mundo seria esse governado pelo Lorde das Trevas? Você já pensou nisso? Você quer viver nesse mundo?

- Um mundo livre de sangues-ruins e trouxas!

- É mesmo? Todos os trouxas serão mortos? E os nascidos trouxas? E quem viria a seguir? Os que discordassem do Lorde? Você não percebe a insanidade disso? Quer dizer que vamos matar todos os trouxas do mundo? Acorde, Pansy! Isso é impossível!

- Você prefere um mundo dominado por aqueles idiotas da Ordem da Fênix?

- Eles não querem dominar o mundo, você ainda não percebeu? Sim, eles são uns idiotas. Mas idiotas que querem levar a sua vidinha besta, confraternizando-se com trouxas e sangues-ruins. Isso incomoda você? Ótimo. Vá viver sua vida longe deles! Com a vitória da Ordem da Fênix o mundo teria alternativas. Que Deus, entretanto, nos ajude se aqueles lunáticos seguidores das trevas vencerem!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meses se passaram e eu continuava com a minha vida inútil. As notícias que vinham da Inglaterra eram sombrias. Mortes, torturas, mas havia também a reação da Ordem da Fênix, sob a liderança de Dumbledore e do "Santo Potter". Minha mãe havia me mandado uma boa soma de dinheiro trouxa e bruxo, que apesar dos meus gastos nada modestos, poderiam me sustentar ainda por várias vidas.

- As notícias não são boas, jovem Draco – falou sem cerimônia o homem de capa negra, pouco depois de ser trazido à minha presença por um elfo doméstico.

Minha cabeça ainda zunia um bocado pela farra da noite anterior. Com um gesto displicente dispensei a bela bruxa francesa que passara a noite comigo e de quem eu nem mesmo lembrava o nome.

Era estranho receber a visita de Severo Snape. Desde que fora desmascarado como espião da Ordem da Fênix ele evitava me procurar, apesar de ter sido amigo da minha família e quase que um segundo pai para mim. Certamente não me procurara, evitando me comprometer junto aos partidários do Lorde das Trevas. Se eu não estivesse ainda zonzo teria desconfiado mais rapidamente que só algo terrível colocaria o antigo professor de poções à minha frente naquele outono francês.

- Meu pai? Minha mãe? – perguntei em pânico, ficando instantaneamente sóbrio.

- Ambos. Infelizmente. – respondeu friamente Snape.

Corri até o banheiro mais próximo e pus para fora todo o estoque de vinho e champanhe que havia entornado no dia anterior. Nem me lembro como consegui chegar nos meus aposentos.

Horas mais tarde, tomando uma poção que Severo Snape havia preparado, mais ainda catatônico, eu finalmente pergunto:

- Foram os malditos da Ordem da Fênix, não é verdade?

Severo me encarou com os seus olhos escuros e frios.

- Você sabe que os membros da Ordem raramente matam – ele me respondeu – Aliás, acho que isso é um grande defeito deles.

- Quem, Severo? – perguntei com um fio de voz – Quem os matou?

- Tudo indica que o próprio Lorde das Trevas. Havia uma tensão constante entre os seus subordinados. Lucio caiu em desgraça depois da tentativa frustrada de matar Potter usando uma traidora dentro da ordem.

- O Lorde... o matou?

- Você sabe que ele não tem amigos, Draco. Matando seu pai ele demonstra aos demais o quanto é impiedoso Ele matou também a sua mãe. Sinto muito.

O silêncio pairou sobre nós por algum tempo. Eu não sabia realmente o que fazer. Sentia-me perdido e vazio. Até aquele dia, de uma maneira demente eu achava que tudo voltaria a ser como antes. O que não significava necessariamente que seria o paraíso.

Não é porque Lucio está morto que eu direi que ele foi um pai exemplar. Ou que Narcisa foi uma mãe amorosa e dedicada. Na minha classe social os filhos são vistos apenas como herdeiros. Não duvido que meus pais me amassem, mas não me lembro deles terem demonstrado isso muitas vezes. Então Severo me surpreendeu:

- Sua mãe era minha informante entre os Comensais da Morte – ele anunciou simplesmente.

Como eu o olhava apalermado, o ex-professor esclareceu a questão antes que a dúvida começasse a se formar na minha mente.

- Não foi por isso que o Lorde a matou. Fui assegurado disso. Ele apenas achou que ela não era mais útil sem Lucio.

- Ela gostava de você, não é, Severo? – a pergunta pega o ex-espião da Ordem de surpresa. Que no caso de Snape dura apenas alguns segundos.

Sempre desconfiei que Narcisa nutrisse algum sentimento por Severo.

- Como um bom amigo apenas – ele respondeu tranqüilamente – Ela amava mesmo aquele tolo do seu pai. Não foi por mim que sua mãe resolveu trair a causa do Lorde. Foi por você.

- Por mim?

- Sua mãe era uma aristocrata. E isso geralmente significa desprezo pelos trouxas ou nascidos trouxas. Mas ela não era uma fanática como a sua tia Bellatriz.

- Ou como meu pai.

- Ou como o seu pai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais tarde, na verdade meses depois, mais calmo, ouvi de Severo Snape os planos de Narcisa Black Malfoy.

Minha mãe, como disse Severo, era uma aristocrata que desprezava trouxas, mestiços e "sangues ruins". Mas era mimada e acomodada demais para participar de uma cruzada contra eles. Se não fosse por Lucio, provavelmente ela jamais iria aderir ao Lorde das Trevas.

Lucio, por outro lado, era quase tão fanático quanto a sua cunhada (irmã de Narcisa) Bellatriz Lestrange. Fanático, mas não tolo. Do tipo que não gosta de se arriscar pessoalmente, mas que adora usar outras pessoas para fazer o trabalho sujo. Desde a sua fuga de Azkaban, voltou a ser o principal planejador de Voldemort (preciso me acostumar a pronunciar e escrever esse nome!). Era ele que ardilosamente recrutava traidores, infiltrados no ministério e na imprensa e recompensava e punia em nome do Lorde.

O fracasso da emboscada contra Potter, contudo, que culminou com a prisão e morte de vários comensais, fez com que caísse em desgraça junto ao seu amo. Voldemort não admitia fracassos, não admitia contestações. E Lúcio era arrogante demais e independente demais para aceitar isso passivamente. Ninguém sabia direito dos detalhes. Apenas, um belo dia, Voldemort anunciou a morte dos Malfoys. E isso obteve o efeito desejado, pois se matava friamente as pessoas mais próximas a ele, ninguém estava seguro. Era a obediência conseguida por meio do terror absoluto.

Minha mãe, apesar da aparência de uma mulher fútil (que ela cultivava em benefício próprio), percebeu desde o início que os partidários das trevas não passavam de um bando de dementes ou oportunistas, liderados por um completo psicopata. Ela não era importante o suficiente para ser informada dos planos mais secretos dos Comensais, mas também não desconfiavam dela a ponto de esconder-lhe os mesmos planos. Sem falar naquelas informações que discretamente conseguia do marido. Por que ela fazia isso?

Não era por qualquer convicção pessoal, com certeza. Não tenho dúvidas que minha mãe apreciaria um mundo onde o poder do sangue e do nome fossem reconhecidos. Ela apenas sabia que aquele lado não tinha futuro. Como eu, ela sabia que a causa abraçada por Lucio em nome do Lorde das Trevas não tinha a menor chance. Acho que percebeu também que ela própria não tinha futuro.

Transferiu, nos últimos meses de vida, todo o patrimônio pessoal que tinha direito como herdeira dos Blcks, uma das mais ricas famílias bruxas da Europa, para mim. Exigiu que Severo intercedesse a meu favor se o lado das trevas fosse derrotado. Suponho que ela nunca acreditou seriamente numa vitória daqueles por quem seu marido combatia.

Ou seja, uma mulher esperta. Tentou abrir flancos nos dois campos. E, acima de tudo, tentou garantir a minha vida e o meu futuro.  
Pena que as ilustres autoridades do mundo mágico estivessem dispostas a colocara tudo a perder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinze dias depois de receber a notícia da morte dos meus pais, acompanhava no Profeta Diário as informações sobre a captura de Bellatriz Lestrange. Confesso que fiquei feliz em saber que minha adorável tia havia sido mutilada e tivera o rosto deformado por Harry Potter. A imprensa tratava Potter como o herói do mundo mágico e os feitos da Força Aérea eram cantados em prosa e verso. A reportagem do jornal dizia que só restava um esconderijo a ser descoberto. A fortaleza onde Voldemort estava escondido e de onde planejava seus ataques. A reportagem dizia ainda que descobrir essa fortaleza poderia significar o golpe mortal nos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. Comecei a rir.

Um riso insano sacudiu meu corpo pelos minutos seguintes. A fortaleza do Lorde das Trevas! Acontece que eu sabia onde ficava essa fortaleza. Meu pai havia me contado dois anos antes. Da maneira como o Lorde tomara de uns bruxos mestiços um castelo no norte da Inglaterra. A maneira como ele eliminou aquela família de mestiços e sangues ruins. Uma propriedade que pertencera a Salazar Syltherin e o Lorde decidiu que era sua por direito. Tinha que ser esse o esconderijo! Talvez ela estivesse sob o feitiço Fidelius. Mas esse feitiço não funciona quando alguém sabe dizer exatamente onde e o que procurar. A Informação. A localização da fortaleza de Voldemort passaria para a história do mundo bruxo como "A Informação".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era um mês de novembro frio de doer os ossos. O tempo combinava com o meu humor. Eu havia sido intimado a comparecer a Londres para o meu julgamento. Poderia ter fugido. Apenas achei que uma fuga seria algo indigno de um Malfoy. E também não sabia se esse tipo de vida de fugitivo me interessava. O Grande Conselho Bruxo havia ignorado a palavra de Severo Snape e de Alvo Dumbledore me isentando de qualquer participação nas fileiras do Lorde das Trevas. Ignoraram o fato de a minha informação ter apressado o fim da guerra.

O mesmo ministério, que foi tão covarde na hora de combater Voldemort, agora se mostrava implacável na condenação aos adeptos reais ou fictícios do Lorde das Trevas. Tudo para impressionar a opinião pública do mundo bruxo.

- Potter não se deixará usar dessa forma, Draco – explicou meu antigo mestre de poções – Ele é acima de tudo um rapaz honrado. Idiota, arrogante, mas honrado.

- Severo... – disse resignado – Eu passei sete anos incomodando Potter e seus amigos em Hogwarts. Você acha que ele perderia uma oportunidade de me colocar em Azkaban?

- Você sempre avaliou mal os seus adversários, Draco - respondeu Snape – Um defeito grave para um sonserino.

- Potter pode simplesmente dizer que ouviu alguém dizer que eu era um Comensal da Morte. O que provavelmente seria verdade e ele me colocaria para sempre em Azkaban. Suponho que Weasley vai depor também, não é mesmo?

- Weasley não conta – diz Snape friamente.

- Não?

- Eu, Alvo, M'Bea, Thomas, Granger, todos nós, demos declarações isentando você. Mas eles não ficaram satisfeitos. Eles sabem que você e Potter eram inimigos de escola e contam com o depoimento dele para trancafiar você para sempre e se apropriar do ouro da sua família. Quem iria duvidar da palavra do Eleito?

- Eu estou nas mãos do "Santo Potter" – resmunguei.

- Ainda bem que você está nas mãos do "Santo Potter" – me corrigiu Severo – Ele não dirá nada contra você. Simplesmente porque não há nada a ser dito. É simples assim.

- Veremos, Severo. Veremos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se era para dar um espetáculo, eu o daria. Mas do meu jeito. Nos dias que antecederam o julgamento passei a fazer três refeições por dia, aceitei finalmente as poções revigorantes que Severo havia ministrado e suspendi todo o consumo de álcool. Na véspera do julgamento, olhando no espelho no meu quarto na Mansão Malfoy, achei que estava muito bem. Mas ainda assim achei que deveria comprar roupas novas. Mesmo indo para Azkaban, um Malfoy não se apresenta mal vestido.

Quando saí da loja de Madame Malkin, resolvi dar uma volta pelo Beco Diagonal. Poderia ser meu último passeio. Era tarde para fugir. Um feitiço de localização havia sido colocado em mim e o ministério me encontraria em segundos, ainda que eu fugisse para a Patagônia.

Apesar do frio, fazia um dia claro e bonito. Apreciei o movimento das pessoas e os raios do sol, que bem poderiam ser os últimos que eu usufruía em liberdade. Quando finalmente me pus a andar vi, saindo da livraria Floreios e Borrões, meu velho "amigo" Rony Weasley. Estava inegavelmente mais alto e parecia mais encorpado do que há um ano, quando terminamos a escola. Estava de mãos dadas com uma moça bonita que carregava uma sacola de livros. Não pude deixar de me sentir chocado e surpreso. A garota bonita era Hermione Granger. A "sangue-ruim". Elegante, com roupas bruxas casuais, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo displicente. Como se não ligasse para o fato de ser bonita.

Então ela estava com o "pobretão", eu pensei. Sempre imaginei que a garota gostasse do Potter. Weasley me viu primeiro do que a namorada. O olhar que o ruivo me lançou não foi aquele com o qual eu me acostumara a receber dele em Hogwarts, que era de raiva e talvez, uma ponta de inveja, pelo fato de me ver sempre andando com roupas novas e reluzentes, enquanto ele próprio usava apenas trapos usados. Não. Até porque agora estava com roupas trouxas novinhas em folha e estava muito bem vestido nelas, devo admitir.

O seu olhar mostrava, isso sim, um profundo desprezo. Como se estivesse na presença de alguma coisa particularmente repugnante. Ou seja, eu.

Levei anos para admitir para mim mesmo o quanto aquele olhar havia me abalado. Quando caminhava para longe do casal, sem conseguir emitir algum tipo de comentário sarcástico, pude ouvir Ronald Weasley dizer alto o bastante para se fazer ouvir:

- Enquanto o Harry está naquele estado, esse janota está por aí passeando, como se fosse dono do mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O "estado" de Potter eu pude averiguar no dia seguinte, no julgamento. Acho que o que mais decepcionava e irritava as pessoas era o fato de que Draco Malfoy não estava ali para pedir perdão, para suplicar por clemência. Draco Malfoy estava bem vestido, parecendo bem alimentado e saudável. Enfim, acho que todos estavam decepcionados pelo fato de que Draco Malfoy continuava a ser Draco Malfoy. Respondi a todas as perguntas de maneira objetiva. Não, eu não era e nunca havia sido um Comensal da Morte. Não, eu nunca havia me juntado ao Lorde das Trevas ou o apoiado, mesmo que indiretamente. Não, eu não concordava com as crenças extremistas de meu pai e de minha tia Bellatriz Lestrange. Não, eu nunca havia conspirado contra o governo bruxo da Grã Bretanha ou contra qualquer outro governo bruxo de qualquer parte do mundo.

Quando foi anunciada a presença de Harry Potter na Sala de Audiências, eu compreendi a raiva de Ronald Weasley.

Tive dificuldade de reconhecer o jovem magérrimo que adentrou o recinto ministerial, amparado pelo melhor amigo e por Hermione Granger (que estava mais bonita ainda, com roupas bruxas de gala). Quando eu digo amparado não é uma força de expressão. O grandalhão ruivo praticamente o carregava. Toda a Sala de Audiência e mais os espectadores e membros da imprensa bruxa se levantaram e o aplaudiram. Inegavelmente ele era um herói. Um herói que estava destroçado fisicamente (e psicologicamente, eu descobriria depois) enquanto eu, o covarde fugitivo, me apresentava saudável e com as minhas mais caras vestes bruxas.

Meu pai dizia sempre que pouco importavam o heroísmo, a honra, a compaixão. Importa quem vence no final. Importa quem tem o poder. O estado de Harry Potter parecia dar razão às sábias e pérfidas palavras de Lucio Malfoy. Tudo aquilo para que? Eu imaginava que um sujeito como Potter não estivesse interessado no poder ou no prestígio. Tanto heroísmo para terminar desse jeito?

Uma coisa incômoda pesou no meu peito naquele momento. Harry Potter me mandaria, sem dúvida, para Azkaban. E eu mereceria estar em Azkaban. Estava preparado para isso e não sentiria nenhum ódio do herói do mundo mágico por me mandar para lá. Era o que eu faria se estivesse no lugar dele e ele no meu. Ninguém o acusaria de ser injusto. Nem mesmo eu o acusaria de injustiça. Mandar o filho de Lucio Malfoy para a prisão para sempre era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer naquele momento ao me ver tão saudável e bem vestido, enquanto ele próprio parecia saído de uma tumba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Primeiro eles interrogaram Rony Weasley. Não, decididamente ele não tinha mais onze anos de idade nem era mais aquele garoto desengonçado e inseguro, que fazia alegria dos sonserinos em Hogwarts. Sentou-se de maneira imponente, o corpo comprido ereto no banco das testemunhas. Quando falou, o fez de maneira segura e clara.

- Não, senhor, eu não acho que Draco Malfoy algum dia tenha sido um Comensal da Morte.

- O senhor é amigo ou teve qualquer relação de amizade com o Senhor Malfoy? – perguntou o funcionário do ministério

Weasley deu uma gargalhada. Surpresa, a maioria da audiência também riu. Depois de tomar fôlego, ele encarou o funcionário como se esse fosse um retardado. Provavelmente ele era.

- O senhor deve estar brincando... – disse o ruivo.

- Senhor Weasley, por favor responda a pergunta – advertiu Georgius Blackwell, recém nomeado Ministro da Magia, que presidia em pessoa o julgamento.

Eu deveria me sentir honrado em ter o ministro em pessoa presidindo o meu julgamento. Apenas casos muito sérios exigem a presença física da mais alta autoridade do mundo bruxo. Casos que garantam repercussão e possam passar à comunidade mágica a idéia de que o seu principal mandatário se preocupa com os cidadãos bruxos. Enfim, o circo completo.

- Não, senhor – respondeu finalmente Weasley.

- Mesmo assim o senhor atesta a sua inocência? – insistiu o burocrata.

- Acontece, senhor – e Weasley pronunciou aquele "senhor" deixando claro que não tinha nenhum apreço ou respeito por aquele que o interrogava – que eu acho Draco Malfoy um verme desprezível. Assim como todos aqueles que pensam como ele. Mas se começássemos a mandar as pessoas para Azkaban pelo fato de serem desprezíveis ou por possuírem idéias preconceituosas, bem, não haveria prisão grande o suficiente, não é mesmo?

De novo explodiram risadas na audiência. Weasley continuou dando ao funcionário do ministério o mesmo olhar "amistoso" que havia dirigido a mim no dia anterior. Mais tarde eu soube que o desprezo do ruivo era porque esse funcionário havia tentado suborná-lo dias antes, insinuando que um depoimento contra mim poderia abrir-lhe algumas portas no serviço público. Não era um mundo maravilhoso aquele?

Tive que admitir depois que foi a integridade daqueles grifinórios que eu sempre havia desprezado que me livraram da prisão. Se o depoimento do ruivo me surpreendeu, o que estava por vir marcaria para sempre a minha vida dali em diante e as escolhas que eu faria no decorrer dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Primeiro foi o silêncio quase religioso, depois os aplausos. As pessoas ficaram de pé para aplaudir Harry Potter. O rapaz saudado como herói, entretanto, não parecia nem um pouco com um. Na verdade ele estava visivelmente doente, mal recuperado da sua luta contra Voldemort. Uma coisa eu percebi, contudo. Nós sonserinos normalmente somos bons observadores. Parte dos altos funcionários presentes aplaudiu o Eleito com visível má vontade. Na verdade julgavam o rapaz grande demais, por assim dizer. Qual governo gosta de conviver com um cidadão que tem mais credibilidade do que ele?

Com uma voz que não expressava de forma alguma os seus modos servis, o mesmo burocrata que interrogara Rony Weasley perguntou para o herói do mundo mágico:

- O senhor mantém algum laço de amizade com o Senhor Malfoy?

Risadas estouraram no recinto e as autoridades tiveram um trabalho danado para restaurar a ordem. Havia muitos contemporâneos meus e de Potter dos tempos de Hogwarts e aquela pergunta só poderia ser uma piada, na opinião desses. O próprio Harry achou graça da pergunta. Um sorriso tímido iluminou por um momento o seu rosto pálido.

- Não, senhor – ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

- O que o senhor pensa do Senhor Malfoy? – perguntou o funcionário.

Um novo sorriso foi dado por Potter à guisa de resposta.

- De repente o que eu penso é importante para vocês – disse, irônico – Pena que vocês não se preocuparam em saber o que eu pensava na época que Voldemort (e aqui houve um frenesi na audiência ao ouvir o nome do Lorde das Trevas) e seus comensais matavam e torturavam. Isso teria poupado muitas vidas, sabe?

Um silêncio constrangido baixou como uma névoa gelada na Sala de Audiências do ministério. Eu não podia acreditar. Harry Potter estava simplesmente atacando o governo bruxo.

- O Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido não está em julgamento nesse momento – disse finalmente o ministro Blackwell, acabando com o silêncio do ambiente – Eu gostaria que o Senhor Potter se limitasse a responder as perguntas.

"E eu gostaria que você caísse morto, seu covarde!", gritou alguém da audiência, instaurando uma tremenda confusão, onde impropérios eram proferidos às autoridades e funcionários tentavam restaurar a ordem.

Potter ficou o tempo todo impassível no seu lugar. Acho que fui o primeiro a perceber quando ele começou a tremer de maneira descontrolada. Primeiro eu achei que ele estivesse rindo de alguma coisa. Depois eu percebi que não era riso o que sacudia o seu corpo. Era simplesmente um tremor de doente. O que aconteceu a seguir ficaria marcado para sempre na minha mente, mesmo antes que eu pudesse compreender o seu significado.

De maneira totalmente insana eu pensei em correr para ajudá-lo. Alguém da audiência finalmente havia percebido o seu estado e gritou "Potter está tendo uma crise!". Com uma agilidade que eu nunca suspeitei que possuísse, Hermione Granger saltou a pequena grade que separava a audiência do local onde a testemunha era interrogada e com poucos e rápidos passos estava em frente ao seu melhor amigo, fazendo-o beber um líquido esverdeado de um frasco que havia tirado das vestes. Quando um segurança do tribunal se aproximou da garota, para ajudá-la ou para repreendê-la, nunca se soube, foi empurrado por Rony Weasley que estava bem atrás da namorada.

- Talvez se chamássemos um curandeiro... – disse o funcionário que estava interrogando Harry.

- Eu sou a única curandeira que ele precisa no momento – falou Granger, com tanta autoridade, que imediatamente calou o burocrata.

Hermione ficou todo o curto tempo que durou a crise em volta do amigo. Depois de ter se certificado que Harry havia bebido todo o conteúdo do frasco que havia lhe dado, enxugou o suor do seu rosto com um lenço e passou carinhosamente a mão nos seus cabelos. E sorriu para ele. A doçura daquele gesto e daquele sorriso me feriram mais do que feriria uma sentença de prisão perpétua em Azkaban. Durante muito tempo eu me perguntei por que a imagem de Hermione Granger cuidando do Eleito havia me tocado tanto.

Passei muito tempo lembrando do olhar terno da garota, da sua postura decidida, do seu sorriso doce. A maneira pela qual ela e o ruivo haviam agido sem hesitação para ajudar o melhor amigo. Passados tantos anos, aquelas imagens ainda me abalam um pouco. Durante muito tempo não entendi o porquê. Mas na verdade era bem óbvio.

Decididamente minha mãe se sacrificou por mim. Não tenho hoje a menor dúvida disso. E não há prova de amor maior do que essa, eu penso. Mas não me lembrava até então de ter recebido dela ou de qualquer pessoa um olhar como aquele que Hermione Granger dispensou a Harry Potter naquele dia.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi que Weasley era um idiota e que a sua namorada amava mesmo o Eleito. Mais tarde, entretanto, convivendo anos com aqueles grifinórios no time dos Cannons, vislumbrei aquele olhar outras vezes. Muitas vezes vindos da própria Hermione. Ele demonstrava amor, sem dúvida. Mas não um amor feito de luxúria ou de desejo.

É aquele amor incondicional que as mães destinam aos filhos queridos (embora eu nunca o tenha visto no semblante de Narcisa Malfoy), as irmãs aos irmãos mais amados e se o sujeito for um cara de sorte, talvez, apenas talvez, ele mereça esse olhar de uma amante. Mas alguns passarão a vida inteira sem recebê-lo.

Muitos podem imaginar que Harry Potter era um sujeito de sorte por receber aquele tipo de olhar, que vi várias vezes no rosto de Hermione e mais tarde também no de Gina Weasley. Mas o "Potter Perfeito" não era apenas um cara de sorte, hoje eu sei. E vocês não imaginam o quanto foi difícil para mim admitir isso. Naquele dia longínquo de novembro, bem no meu íntimo, eu sabia que ele havia feito por merecer que uma jovem maravilhosa como Hermione Granger o olhasse daquela maneira.

Acreditem ou não, independentemente do meu destino naquele julgamento, comecei a achar que eu poderia ser uma pessoa melhor do que havia sido até então. E que me esforçaria para tanto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EU SEI, EU SEI, VOCÊS QUERIAM SABER O QUE HARRY DIRIA SOBRE DRACO. MAS TERÃO QUE ESPERAR MAIS UM CAPÍTULO, QUE NÃO DEMORA... MUITO! ABRAÇOS! E AGUARDO REVIEWS!


	3. VEREDICTO

CAPÍTULO 2

Eu me afasto por um momento do aparelho mágico no qual dito as minhas memórias. Hoje os bruxos usam aparelhos trouxas a torto e a direito e os enfeitiçam de acordo com as suas conveniências. Usamos lâmpadas elétricas enfeitiçadas ao invés das velas e dos archotes do tempo em que eu era jovem. Temos os mesmos aparelhos que os trouxas possuem, só que aperfeiçoados por feitiços. Uma das obras de Arthur Weasley, considerado o melhor ministro da magia que mundo bruxo já teve até hoje. As suas excentricidades trouxas hoje são lendárias. No entanto, ninguém reclama do fato dele ter permitido o uso de engenhocas trouxas com feitiços autorizados pelo ministério.

Mas estou mudando de assunto e divagando. Provavelmente é sinal de que estou ficando velho. Eu sei que todos querem saber o destino daquele Draco Malfoy, que era pouco mais do que um adolescente, no banco dos réus, pronto para ser condenado pelo "Santo Potter". Aliás, era o que todos esperavam. Era o que eu esperava.

Lembro da aparência cansada de Harry Potter, parecendo tão abatido aos dezoito anos de idade. Ele tinha um olhar perdido, o de um ancião que já havia vivido muito e que aguardava tranqüilamente a hora da morte, perguntando-se porque ela não o havia ainda vitimado. Não que parecesse um velho na aparência. Muito pelo contrário. Tinha aquela cara de bebê abandonado, com os cabelos sempre despenteados e os seus impressionantes olhos verdes. Enfim, tinha aquele ar de abandono que despertava o instinto maternal das mulheres.

Mas eram exatamente os seus olhos que pareciam vazios e perdidos. Soube depois que ele estava destroçado, pois Gina Weasley o havia abandonado. Provavelmente foi nessa época que começou a ter pesadelos e a tomar a poção na qual acabaria viciando-se anos depois.

Hermione Granger ainda estava próxima. Afagou o seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso. Afastou-se finalmente, atendendo a solicitação de um dos guardas do tribunal, mas não tirava os olhos do amigo. Eu era obrigado a admitir que num mundo dominado pelo Lorde das Trevas aquele tipo de sentimento provavelmente seria banido. Como qualquer resquício de humanidade. Quando Harry Potter falou novamente, entretanto, o fez de maneira segura, com a sua voz grave, que não parecia de modo algum pertencer a alguém doente:

- Continuo achando estranho que agora vocês estejam preocupados com a minha opinião – afirmou o Eleito – Minha opinião sempre foi considerada pelo nosso estimado governo bruxo como a de um lunático.

- Senhor Potter, limite-se a responder o que lhe foi questionado! – advertiu-o o ministro Blackwell.

- Ah, lamento informar que o senhor não pode me obrigar a fazer o seu jogo. O senhor nunca pôde, na verdade – retrucou friamente o ex-grifinório

- Senhor Potter! – advertiu novamente o ministro.

- Muito bem – disse Harry de maneira cansada – Não sei por que vocês insistem nisso. Meu amigo Rony Weasley já disse o que era necessário. Se vocês não acreditaram nele e no Professor Dumbledore, entre outros, não sei por que perdem tempo comigo.

- Por favor, Senhor Potter! - quase implorou agora o ministro.

Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley abafavam risinhos ao ver o desespero da autoridade do mundo bruxo. Eram umas figuras esses grifinórios.

Na época eu não estava a par das mesquinharias da política bruxa. Para dizer a verdade, eu estava pouco me lixando para a política bruxa naquele tempo. Não sabia dos conflitos que opuseram a Ordem da Fênix ao Ministério. Pouco havia ouvido falar da tentativa de alguns bruxos de desmoralizar Potter e Dumbledore durante a guerra. Por isso eu estava abismado ao ver o "todo poderoso herói do mundo mágico" desafiar daquela maneira o governo. Eu não entendia também a mal disfarçada hostilidade do ministro com o sujeito que eu imaginei que todos estariam puxando o saco. Lembrei vagamente da frase de Severo Snape dizendo que Potter não se deixaria usar. Isso significaria o que?

- Muito bem – declarou Harry Potter com uma formalidade claramente fingida e irônica – Não há qualquer prova de que Draco Malfoy é ou tenha sido algum dia um Comensal da Morte. Não acho que ele deva pagar pelos erros dos seus pais. Seria uma forma absurda de justiça.

- O senhor está dizendo que Draco Malfoy é inocente das acusações? – perguntou o interrogador, incrédulo.

- Vocês nem mesmo me esclareceram do que ele está sendo acusado – disse Potter de maneira cínica – Acho que vocês estavam muito ocupados tentando pegar o dinheiro da família dele.

Risos foram ouvidos por todo o tribunal, enquanto Georgius Blackwell tentava inutilmente colocar ordem no recinto.

"Boa, Potter!", alguém gritou da audiência, iniciando uma nova ameaça de tumulto.

- Não há prova alguma de que Draco Malfoy seja ou tenha sido algum dia um Comensal da Morte, se é isso que vocês querem saber – reafirmou o Eleito tranqüilamente – Digo mais: sua informação sobre a localização da fortaleza de Voldemort (foram ouvidos novamente gemidos e lamentos no plenário) foi fundamental para a nossa vitória. Não gosto de Draco Malfoy. Mas ele nos foi mais útil do que muitos dos que estão aqui hoje julgando-o. E loucos para que o governo ponha a mão no ouro da sua família. Se esse governo quiser cometer uma infâmia, cometa sozinho. Sem a minha ajuda.

Uma tempestade de aplausos seguiu-se ao último comentário. Vários funcionários tinham o rosto retorcido pela contrariedade. Potter havia desmoralizado publicamente o governo e me inocentado.

Meu cérebro demorou a processar essa informação. Harry Potter estava me isentando das acusações de ser um adepto de "você-sabe-quem". Enfrentou o governo e os burocratas que queriam me condenar e colocar as mãos no ouro da minha família.

Georgius Blackwell parecia que tinha tomado uma poção particularmente amarga. A contrariedade do seu rosto estamparia no dia seguinte a primeira página do "Profeta Diário" e essa imagem passaria à posteridade. É claro que tenho essa edição do jornal guardado até hoje.

Houve um burburinho entre os membros do Grande Conselho e entre as pessoas que assistiam ao julgamento. O ministro havia emitido a sentença. Estava tão abismado que a princípio não entendi que ele falava alguma coisa a meu respeito.

- Esse tribunal isenta o Senhor Draco Lucio Malfoy de todas as acusações – declarou Georgius Blackwell, profundamente contrariado.

Sem esperar mais nada, Weasley e Hermione Granger saltaram novamente a grade e ajudaram seu amigo a se levantar. Os três pareciam realmente muito satisfeitos. Tive vontade de me aproximar deles e agradecer ao Eleito por ter salvado a minha pele. Mas estava totalmente paralisado. "Esse tribunal isenta o Senhor Draco Malfoy de todas as acusações", a frase ainda martelava a minha mente.

- Vamos embora, Draco – disse Severo Snape ao meu lado – Você está livre.

- Não, Severo, é um truque deles, você não vê? – disse fora de mim.

A minha aparência quando pronunciei essa frase deveria ser a de um lunático, pois o antigo professor me encarou como se estivesse olhando para um. Flashes das máquinas fotográficas dos jornalistas espocavam à minha volta. Naquele momento acreditei de maneira insana que era tudo um truque. Que me prenderiam assim que eu ameaçasse sair do tribunal.

- Você não vê Severo? – perguntei, a voz rouca como a de um louco varrido – Potter estava só se divertindo às minhas custas. Eles vão me mandar para Azkaban. É lá que eu mereço estar! – quase gritei.

Tudo depois disso ficou estranhamente escuro. Mergulhei numa bruma espessa sem sonhos nem recordações, acreditando de maneira insana que acordaria em Azkaban. Não era para lá que heróis como Harry Potter mandavam criminosos ou filhos de criminosos como eu?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Acordei horas mais tarde num dos quartos da Mansão Malfoy. Tentei recordar o que havia acontecido. Estava livre, pensei abobado. O maldito grifinório me livrou de Azkaban e me deu de presente a minha própria vida. Livre!

- Como está, Draco? – perguntou Severo Snape, instalado confortavelmente na sala de estar da mansão, para onde eu acabava de me dirigir. Lia um antigo livro e degustava um excelente vinho feito por elfos espanhóis – Eu disse que aqueles grifinórios não o deixariam ir para a prisão.

- Sim, você disse – respondi como um autômato.

- Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado o meu antigo professor de poções – É compreensível que esteja abalado...

Não deixei que ele terminasse a frase. Abraçado a Severo Snape, fui sacudido por uma crise de choro absolutamente constrangedora. Não conseguia parar. Primeiro a crise que tive no Tribunal, agora isso. Certamente o próximo passo seria a ala dos loucos do St. Mungus. Surpreendentemente Severo me amparou e me consolou durante os breves minutos que durou o meu descontrole, agindo com uma sensibilidade que não imaginava que ele possuísse.

- Por que, Severo? – pergunto depois de me acalmar um pouco – Por que aquele tolo perdeu a oportunidade de me mandar para Azkaban?

- Você subestima o senso de justiça daqueles grifinórios – respondeu o antigo mestre de poções – Mas não fique tão lisonjeado com isso, Draco. Tenho certeza que você não representa nada para Harry Potter. Ele faria o mesmo por um hipogrifo ou por um testrálio.

- Você sabe levantar a moral de uma pessoa – disse irônico. Sorrindo finalmente – Acabou, não é mesmo?

- Certamente.

- Eu gostaria que você agradecesse ao Professor Dumbledore e ao Potter.

- O Professor não precisa de agradecimentos, embora eu possa transmitir-lhe a sua mensagem. Quanto ao Potter, bem, acho que ele ainda não gosta muito de mim.

- Sério? – perguntei, fingindo surpresa – Como alguém poderia não gostar de uma pessoa doce como você?

- São uns ingratos esses grifinórios – Severo me devolveu a brincadeira.

- E... Severo?

- Sim?

- Obrigado por tudo. Mesmo.

- Eu prometi à sua mãe que cuidaria de você. Isso inclui alguns conselhos, é claro...

- Por exemplo? – perguntei curioso

- Hermione Granger.

- O que tem ela? – fiz a pergunta sabendo exatamente o "que tinha ela".

- Ela realmente é uma moça extraordinária. A propósito: eu lanço em você uma maldição imperdoável se disser por aí o que eu acho da Srta. Granger.

Bem, o mundo estava realmente de ponta cabeça: Potter me livrando de Azkaban e Severo Snape elogiando Hermione Granger, a melhor amiga do "Potter Perfeito".

- E qual o conselho que você me dará a respeito da garota?

- Ela não é para você. Eu vi como você olhava para ela no Tribunal.

- Mas...

- Não negue, Draco. Eu nem precisaria ser um bom legilemente, o que eu sou, para perceber. Ela ama aqueles grifinórios. Aliás, eu até entendo que ela goste do Potter. Ele é um idiota, mas é corajoso, rico, famoso. Mas aquele Weasley...

- Você acha que eu não sou páreo para um Weasley? – perguntei, o orgulho levemente ferido.

- Não nesse jogo, meu caro. Granger considera o Potter como uma espécie de irmão mais novo. Ela o ama, mas de uma maneira totalmente fraterna, se é que você me entende. Mas ela é totalmente apaixonada por aquele ruivo idiota. Completamente. Eu convivi com eles durante a guerra. Mais do que eu gostaria, diga-se de passagem. Sou um bom observador, como já disse antes. Conheço uma mulher apaixonada quando vejo uma. Você não tem a menor chance. Não gostaria que você passasse a vida sonhando com uma mulher inatingível. Não é saudável, Draco. Sei por experiência própria.

- Mas ela...

- Sei. É bonita, inteligente, corajosa, leal. Ela ainda não se deu conta disso, mas pode virar a cabeça de um homem. Virou a daquele ruivo, que é louco por ela. Virou a sua ainda em Hogwarts. Eu notei antes que você mesmo se desse conta. Aquele ódio gratuito que você sentia não era apenas por ela ser uma "sangue-ruim". Você não suportava a maneira como ela olhava para o Potter e para o Weasley. Você queria aquele olhar para você. Mas sabia que nunca o receberia.

- Como você pode saber de tudo isso? – pergunto, chocado demais para negar.

- Experiência própria, como já disse. Era assim que eu me sentia em relação à sua mãe. Embora não tenha desenvolvido um falso sentimento de ódio, como o que você desenvolveu em relação à Senhorita Granger. Era daquela maneira irritante que ela olhava para o seu pai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois da guerra foram selados acordos entre os governos mágicos e os governos trouxas da Europa. Bruxos que se interessassem poderiam cursar universidades trouxas, sendo os diplomas das escolas de magia reconhecidos para o ingresso no curso superior.

Sabia de várias pessoas que estavam se aproveitando disso. Depois da guerra, aos poucos, o mundo bruxo começava a viver novamente. Um parente distante havia me dito que o quadribol seria um grande negócio dali para frente. Entre os cursos disponíveis para bruxos em universidades européias havia um chamado Administração e Marketing Esportivo. Lendo o prospecto, aquilo me pareceu muito próximo de algo que os Malfoys sempre haviam sido muito bons: trapaça e influência. Depois, sair um pouco da Inglaterra e me misturar com os trouxas poderia ser saudável. A imprensa bruxa não me deixava em paz. Não conseguia ir para lugar algum sem que um bando de idiotas me seguissem. Era hora de mudar de ares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nos anos seguintes acompanhei com interesse as peripécias do "Trio Maravilha". O desempenho espetacular de Potter e de Weasley naquele time medíocre dos Trasgos. Soube da separação de Weasley e Granger. Por algum motivo estranho, acompanhava tudo o que dizia respeito a eles.

- Cara, se eu tivesse dinheiro eu formaria um time com esse tal Potter e aquele "Maluco" Weasley – dizia para mim na hora do almoço um colega de classe russo, um dos bruxos que faziam o curso universitário comigo na Alemanha.

Ele estava sempre pensando em alguma forma de ganhar muito dinheiro.

Mas não era má idéia formar um time com aqueles dois. Não achei que seria difícil convencer alguns bruxos ricos a comprar o medíocre time dos Trasgos e fazê-lo um time de verdade.

Ei, que grande idéia! Estava terminando o meu curso e um universo inteiro de oportunidades se descortinava à minha frente. Eu era um Malfoy e Malfoys sempre pagam os seus débitos. Faria um favor àqueles grifinórios cabeçudos, fazendo-os jogar num time de verdade. Time que "por acaso" eu iria dirigir.

Pronto! Já tinha um projeto para os próximos anos. O mundo bruxo que se cuidasse. Draco Malfoy estava pronto para o jogo! E cheio de idéias geniais!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BOM, AQUI ESTÁ O CAPÍTULO DOIS, QUE NA VERDADE É MAIS UMA CONCLUSÃO DO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. NO PRÓXIMO, VOLTAM OS NETINHOS DO DRACO E O SIMPÁTICO VOVÔ VAI CONTAR A HISTÓRIA DO "POTTER 500". SIM, O "POTTER 500"! ESPEREM E VERÃO!


	4. POTTER 500

CAPÍTULO 3

Eu paro por mais um momento de ditar as minhas memórias para essa máquina estúpida. As lembranças "daquele" time laranja dos Cannons aquecem os meus dias agora que estou me tornando um "senhor" (repararam no eufemismo para velho?). Aquele uniforme laranja parecia cair muito bem naquele pessoal. É lógico que tivemos outros grandes elencos nesses quarenta anos, mas continuo achando que nenhum foi tão bem vestido por aquelas roupas laranja como "Aquele". Freqüentemente jornalistas jovens (e estúpidos) me perguntam qual o melhor time dos Cannons que eu presidi. Foi "Aquele", não há dúvida!

Rony Weasley no gol, Harry e Gina Potter, além de Cris Toledo, na artilharia. Andy Lopes e Toni M'Bea como batedores e Vitor Krum, o apanhador. Ás vezes Potter também jogava como apanhador. Dava gosto de vê-los jogar. O mais divertido (lembrem-se de que sou um sonserino!) era espicaçar os adversários antes e depois das partidas.

E aqueles atletas eram o sonho de qualquer presidente de time. Não se comportavam como estrelas mimadas, raramente brigavam por dinheiro (havia uma exceção chamada Apollo Cole!) e a maioria queria os companheiros de equipe como irmãos.

Ah, foram ótimos tempos aqueles!

Por causa do meu sarcasmo e do meu humor lendário (é difícil manter uma fama!), as pessoas ficam com medo de perguntar sobre os velhos tempos. Mal sabem que eu adoro falar deles!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os pestinhas estão de novo na minha casa. A garota e o primo insistem que se tornarão os maiores historiadores de quadribol do mundo bruxo. Por isso vivem me amolando para contar velhas histórias do time dos Cannons. O outro menino apenas gosta das histórias.

- O senhor não entende, Sr. Malfoy? – pergunta o pequeno Weasley cheio de autoridade – A nossa família produziu alguns dos melhores jogadores de quadribol do século XXI. É justo que alguém conte a história deles.

- É. A gente não pode deixar aquela Vera Skeeter sair por aí contando a versão dela dos fatos! – concorda a garota do casal de gêmeos.

- Bom, o que vocês querem saber? – pergunto, simulando mau humor. Na verdade acho muito engraçado os garotos terem a pretensão de serem historiadores do quadribol. E para mim não é nenhum tormento falar dos velhos tempos.

- Aquela história dos quinhentos pontos do Vovô Harry! – diz a garota sorridente, como quem acaba de ter uma grande idéia!

- YES! – exclamam os meninos.

- OK, pestinhas. A história do "Potter 500"! Segurerm-se!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era um inverno frio, mas eu decididamente me sentia confortavelmente quente. Havíamos vencido a Liga Britânica numa decisão espetacular contra os Duendes de Dublin. A imprensa do mundo mágico iria se referir àquela partida como o melhor jogo de decisão dos últimos cinqüenta anos. Foi uma daquelas partidas de tirar o fôlego e deixar a torcida com os olhos grudados nos jogadores. De um lado Jane O'Neal e os seus companheiros jogando o fino. Do outro lado, o trio de artilheiros dos Cannons fazendo miséria.

Ainda me recordo dos cachecóis e dos gorros laranja voando para o alto quando Vitor Krum apanhou o pomo de ouro e Lino Jordan, "A Voz", gritando emocionado que os Cannons eram campeões britânicos invictos.

- SEEEEEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL! – A ÁGUIA DOS BALCÃS APANHA O POMO! OS CANNONS SÃO CAMPEÕES DA LIGA BRITÂNICA. QUATROCENTOS E TRINTA A DUZENTOS E OITENA!!! QUE JOGO, SENHORES OUVINTES E TELESPECTADORES!!!! QUE JOGO!!!

A transmissão da TV Bruxa e da Rádio Bruxa foi interrompida por alguns instantes. Diriam depois que Lino Jordan estava aos prantos e não conseguia dizer mais nada no momento. É claro que Jordan sempre negou. A festa se espalhou pelas ruas de Chudley e depois para toda a Grã-Bretanha. Até nos Estados Unidos e na América Latina o título foi comemorado. O Ministério da Magia teve muito trabalho para esconder a ruidosa comemoração dos bruxos.

Harry Potter seria considerado o melhor jogador da Liga Britânica e muitos já o aclamavam, aos vinte e um anos de idade, o maior jogador de quadribol de todos os tempos. Era tido como um gênio. Mal sabiam que Harry Potter estava "apenas" começando a ser genial. O que ele faria nos anos seguintes, nos campos do mundo todo, seria suficiente para fazer dele uma lenda, mesmo que não tivesse dado cabo de "você-sabe-quem". Ou seja, mesmo que já não fosse uma lenda.

Modesto como sempre, Potter louvou, nas entrevistas após a partida, o espírito de equipe dos Cannons e fez questão de citar os nomes de todos os jogadores (titulares e reservas) que o ajudaram a ganhar o título da Liga. Fez questão de louvar o meu trabalho como presidente, o de Vera Ivanova como treinadora, e agradeceu à sua amiga Hermione Granger por cuidar do time e manter a todos "com os ossos no lugar".

- Como você e Gina ensaiam aquelas jogadas, Potter? – perguntou um jornalista do Profeta Esportivo.

- Na cama, à noite! – respondeu a ruiva cheia de más intenções, antecipando-se ao marido – Antes de dormir... – acrescentou com um ar falsamente angelical.

Enquanto um muito vermelho Harry Potter tentava manter a seriedade perante a mídia bruxa, o resto do time se acabava de rir.

- Essa é a nossa irmãzinha! – dizia Fred Weasley, que havia chegado naquele momento. As Gemialidades Weasleys patrocinariam parte da festa dos Cannons, junto com as Organizações Potter-Malfoy.

A festa seria um evento midiático, que contaria com a participação de personalidades do mundo bruxo, artistas e desportistas em geral. A TV Bruxa e as revistas de futilidades estariam presentes, é lógico, e eu anunciaria feliz a fortuna que arrecadei em apostas. Claro que o "Santo Potter" me convenceu (obrigou seria o termo mais correto) a ceder parte dos ganhos com as apostas a uma causa nobre qualquer, que eu nem me lembro mais. O cara faz isso até hoje.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Pois eu aposto com vocês que o Potter aqui faz quinhentos pontos brincando! – eu disse para um grupo de incrédulos jornalistas.

Toni M'Bea e Vera Ivanova apenas balançaram a cabeça em sinal de descrença. Rony Weasley me encarou como se eu estivesse maluco. Vitor Krum franziu as sobrancelhas, o que não queria dizer nada, afinal as grossas sobrancelhas do búlgaro sempre estavam franzidas, estando ele satisfeito ou chateado. Gina Potter, que sorria feliz, ficou séria na mesma hora. Andy Lopes e Cris Toledo apenas me olharam à espera de alguma troça.

Lembro-me vagamente como começou a confusão. Toni discutia com um jornalista escocês veterano sobre as virtudes e defeitos do quadribol dos velhos tempos e do quadribol com as regras novas. O veterano repórter dizia que não teríamos mais aqueles placares elásticos, agora com o limite de jogo de quatro horas.

Alguém lembrou de um antigo artilheiro irlandês, Marcelus O'Bryan, que havia marcado quinhentos pontos numa partida no século XIX. Num jogo onde os Morcegos de Ballycastle, time do artilheiro, derrotaram o Orgulho de Portree após sete dias.

- Ninguém conseguiria hoje fazer quinhentos pontos com essas novas regra de tempo – concluiu o homem idoso.

- Potter consegue! – gritei feliz, apontando para o meu sócio, que nesse momento fez uma cara de quem ficaria muito contente se pudesse utilizar um feitiço de invisibilidade. E lançar em mim um feitiço estuporante.

- Malfoy, você está bêbado – ele ainda me disse. É lógico, que bêbado e feliz como eu estava, ignorei completamente o "Bonzinho-modesto-politicamente correto-Potter".

Foi aí que soltei a frase que me perseguiria pelas semanas seguintes, desafiando as pessoas para uma aposta. Afirmando que Potter marcaria quinhentos pontos.

- Aquela sua banca de apostas continua funcionando? – perguntou um sujeito bem vestido e com um ar levemente metido.

- Mais é claro! – respondi convicto – As bancas de apostas estarão a disposição novamente no Beco Diagonal, em Hogsmeade e no nosso estádio em Chudley. Vamos, pessoal, façam um loiro simpático mais rico e feliz!

- Posso colocar uma banca de apostas nas lojas das Gemialidades? – perguntou Fred Weasley, recebendo um tapa da irmã mais nova.

- Isso é loucura! – disse a ruiva – Os batedores adversários vão massacrar o Harry! Esqueceu que o primeiro jogo da Liga Inglesa é contra os Falcões?

Os Falcões de Falmouth tinham (e gostavam de manter) a fama de ser o time mais sujo e violento do quadribol inglês. Não que isso estivesse dando muitos resultados ultimamente. Nas últimas edições da Liga Inglesa ficaram nas últimas posições. Crabe, meu antigo colega na Sonserina em Hogwarts (e capanga, como diziam os grifinórios) era um dos batedores do time. Havia sido um fiasco recentemente na seleção inglesa e todos esperavam dele mais truculência e mais membros quebrados pelo "Trasgo de Falmouth", como era conhecido. E acreditem: burro como era, ele considerava o apelido um elogio!

Gina Weasley, que agia como uma verdadeira leoa grifinória quando alguém ameaçava o seu homem, parecia prestes a me dar uma surra.

- Você fala sério? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Você fala sério? – repetiu a pergunta o sujeito metido

- Claro que falo! – insisti.

- Muito bem. Sr. Malfoy – disse o sujeito – Eu aposto quinhentos mil galeões como Harry Potter não consegue marcar quinhentos pontos.

Exclamações de surpresa se fizeram ouvir por todo o salão do Hotel Gold, onde havia sido servido o jantar que comemorava o título dos Cannons.

- Quem é você afinal? – perguntou Toni M'Bea. Como eu, o africano não havia simpatizado com o sujeito. Apenas estava mais sóbrio e conseguia perceber isso claramente.

- Eden Perfumo – disse o sujeito muito cheio de si – Sou o novo dono do time dos Falcões. Seu primeiro adversário na Liga Inglesa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se eu não estivesse bêbado demais, reconheceria Eden Perfumo. Quando eu era pequeno já tinha visto o sujeito na minha casa algumas vezes. Descendente de espanhóis radicados a várias gerações na Inglaterra, o Sr. Perfumo era um daqueles bruxos muito ricos cuja origem do dinheiro era bastante suspeita. Nada muito diferente da venerável família Malfoy. A única diferença importante residia no fato de que os Malfoys começaram a trapacear alguns séculos antes dos Perfumos. Por isso haviam acumulado mais capital.

O avô de Eden Perfumo havia sido um admirador de Tom Riddle quando este ainda estava em Hogwarts. Como outros bruxos ricos e puros sangues, havia a suspeita (nunca comprovada) de que a família Perfumo havia sido simpática aos Comensais da Morte. Provavelmente comprar o time dos Falcões era apenas um capricho de um sujeito rico e boa vida. Ou então uma cobertura para os supostos negócios escusos da família.

Na segunda-feira o Profeta Esportivo estampava na primeira página a aposta-desafio lançada pelo novo dono do time dos Falcões. Todos os jornalistas estavam me procurando, querendo que eu confirmasse ou desmentisse a aposta. E o pior: Perfumo declarara que Harry Potter não teria coragem de mantê-la, com medo dos seus batedores.

Decididamente esse cara não sabia onde estava se metendo. Se você quer fazer com que dez grifinórios voem numa mesma vassoura, é só dizer a eles que isso não é possível!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Sinceramente, Draco – me dizia Severo Snape de maneira contrariada – Essa aposta é uma das coisa mais idiotas que eu já vi na minha vida. Pensei que apenas aqueles grifinórios fossem desmiolados. Achava, entretanto, que você tivesse um pouco mais de cérebro – disse o meu antigo professor de poções, com visível satisfação. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam. O velho e bom Snape certamente continuava sentindo um enorme prazer em esculhambar as pessoas. Mesmo um amigo próximo.

- Severo – eu lhe digo impaciente – Eu não vim aqui para ouvir as suas reprimendas. Eu quero informações sobre Eden Perfumo.

- E quem disse que eu as tenho, jovem Draco? – me perguntou o ex-comensal da Morte com um sorriso irônico.

A sala do ex-mestre de Poções, na sede do Ministério, na qual conversávamos naquele momento, era quase tão lúgubre e impessoal quanto a masmorra em que ministrava aulas em Hogwarts.

- Severo, Severo... Somos ex-sonserinos – eu lhe digo de maneira arrogante – Você acha mesmo que eu deixaria de ter informantes no ministério? Mesmo com Arthur Weasley sendo ministro? "Por acaso" eu sei que a sua função e de Remo Lupin é exatamente colher informações sobre pessoas suspeitas de simpatias com o lado das trevas.

- Muito bem, jovem Draco – assentiu Severo com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios. Certamente ele apoiava o meu empenho de me manter bem informado – O Senhor Perfumo não tem qualquer vínculo aparente com os Comensais da Morte. Ele é mimado e acomodado demais para aderir ao radicalismo desses. Isso não significa que não partilhe algumas idéias preconceituosas contra trouxas ou nascidos trouxas. Ou que ele não partilhe de uma certa aversão pelo seu sócio.

- Como muitos bruxos ricos – eu acrescentei.

- Como muitos bruxos ricos e puros sangues – concordou meu ex-professor – Ele tem muito dinheiro, atualmente todo ele oriundo de fonte legal. Pelo menos o que conseguimos rastrear. Não possui negócios escusos. Pelo menos não o suficiente para ir contra a lei.

- Então não tenho com o que me preocupar – disse aliviado.

- Não, você tem muito com o que se preocupar – discordou Severo – Como muitos bruxos ricos e preconceituosos, Perfumo odeia Harry Potter. Não a ponto de querer matá-lo ou algo nesse sentido. Mas certamente ficaria muito feliz em desmoralizá-lo. E a você também.

- A mim? – perguntei surpreso.

- Draco, para quem se pretende bem informado você é muito distraído! – advertiu Snape – Os bruxos da alta sociedade o tratam bem porque você é hoje sinônimo de sucesso. O garoto de ouro do mundo empresarial. Mas muitos não o perdoam no íntimo por você não seguir o mesmo caminho trilhado pelo seu pai. Sua associação com Harry Potter é considerada por essas pessoas a suprema traição.

- Mas...

- Não me interrompa – disse imperiosamente Severo – Digamos que o Potter, como seria sensato da parte dele, recuse esse desafio bobo. Ora, Perfumo diria para todo mundo que "o garoto que sobreviveu" não tem coragem.

- O cara que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas não tem coragem?

- As pessoas esquecem rápido, Draco. Claro, Potter continuaria sendo endeusado, mas o seu prestígio no quadribol sairia arranhado. E você ficaria com quinhentos mil galeões a menos. É o tipo da história que bruxos como ele adorariam contar aos netos.

- Você acha mesmo que esse dinheiro me deixaria menos rico?

- A questão não é o dinheiro. É óbvio isso. É o tipo da vingança mesquinha digna de pessoas como ele. Mas tem a outra hipótese...

- Potter aceitar o desafio.

- Sim. Como o idiota que é, ele o aceitaria. Conseguindo ou não marcar os quinhentos pontos, com os batedores dos Falcões usando de todo a sorte de violência para pará-lo. A convocação para a seleção da Inglaterra não sai por esses dias? – perguntou Snape, já sabendo a resposta.

- Potter fora da seleção! – disse alarmado, percebendo a extensão da minha estupidez.

- E metade dos bruxos ingleses querendo a sua cabeça – cantarolou o ex-professor maldosamente.

- Mas eles vão odiar também o Perfumo!

- Que não tem nenhum nome a zelar e nem precisa convencer as pessoas de suas boas intenções. Apesar da sua vida pregressa suspeita, Eden Perfumo não tem fama de ter sido um Comensal da Morte.

- Raios! – eu praguejei. E continuei praguejando pela maior parte daquela semana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você é um idiota! – me disse Gina Weasley sem cerimônia e sem respeito pela hierarquia.

- Todo mundo está dizendo isso... – concordei desolado.

- Hermione vai matar você se o Harry se machucar – ameaçou a ruiva – E eu vou te matar também!

- Ótimo! Entrem na fila e tirem a senha!

Como a ruiva não parava de bufar, falei para ela, ligeiramente contrariado:

- Eu não estou obrigando o seu amado esposo a marcar aquela droga dos quinhentos pontos, Sra. Potter. Ta legal, eu perco quinhentos mil galeões... Mas isso nem de longe vai me deixar pobre.

- Ahn... Você não esqueceu nada não? – pergunta a garota maliciosamente.

- As apostas no Beco, em Hogsmeade e em Chudley!

Eu era um cretino tapado mesmo! Com toda a preocupação, esqueci de cancelar as apostas. Os gêmeos também estavam aceitando apostas nas suas lojas. Só que essas felizmente corriam por conta deles e eram apostas de um ou dois galeões, em sua maioria.

Terça-feira à tarde, descubro que as apostas já andavam pela casa dos quatro milhões de galeões. Tudo bem, isso ainda não me deixaria pobre. Mas ninguém fica contente de perder quatro milhões de galeões!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faltavam dez dias para o jogo de abertura da Liga Inglesa e Eden Perfumo fazia piadinhas pela imprensa, dizendo que se eu ficasse arruinado, ele me daria um emprego nas suas empresas. Não tinha nenhuma graça aquele sujeito idiota repetir as minhas piadas. Eu já estava com vontade de assassiná-lo. O mesmo sentimento era alimentado naquele momento pelos atletas dos Cannons. Só que em relação a mim!

Potter, por outro lado, o cara que estava sendo ameaçado de ser quebrado ao meio pelos batedores dos Falcões, treinava com afinco. Havia inclusive providenciado goles mais pesadas do que o normal para os treinamentos. Era uma tática usada para aumentar a força dos arremessos. Mas se Potter aumentasse a força dos seus arremessos, ele certamente mataria o goleiro adversário!

- Ele está treinando que nem um louco – disse Rony Weasley com visível expressão de desgosto – Se aqueles trasgos dos batedores dos Falcões o machucarem...

- Já sei. Você vai me matar!

- E também àquele Crabe!

Uma coisa que eu vi no treino realmente me surpreendeu: Potter fez uma manobra tão rápida que quase se tornou um borrão laranja. Ele voou como um hipogrifo desgovernado e arremessou a goles em direção ao aro central. Depois, contornando com a rapidez de um raio o aro da direita, apanhou uma outra goles que havia sido deixada flutuando próxima ao meio do campo e realizando a mesma manobra, mas pelo outro lado, atirou a bola no aro da esquerda.

Potter era soberbo, mas aquela manobra era uma das coisas mais espetaculares e perigosas que eu já tinha visto. Um milímetro de erro e ele se chocaria com os aros ou cairia da vassoura. Gina, no chão, olhava o marido com um misto de censura e assombro.

Mais surpreendente ainda foi descobrir que o ex-grifinório montava uma vassoura de treino, feita para adolescentes e crianças que estavam aprendendo o jogo. Daquelas com dispositivo de segurança. Como eu o olhava apalermado, Potter me disse:

- É para ficar mais veloz no jogo – explicou simplesmente.

Ele estava treinando com uma vassoura de velocidade controlada para ficar ainda mais rápido na partida de estréia. Comecei a acreditar na possibilidade de não perder aqueles milhões de galeões.

- Potter, seu demente... – eu ia dizendo.

- Ah, agora nada de broncas, "sócio" – ele me interrompeu sarcástico – Você teve a idéia besta de fazer a aposta. Eu vou ganhá-la para você. Mas metade do que você ganhar nas apostas vai para Hogwarts como doação, e vinte e cinco por cento para o Acampamento de Verão.

- Você vai me deixar apenas com vinte e cinco por cento das apostas? – choraminguei.

- Na verdade você não vai ficar com nada, Malfoy! O restante vai para o time como um bônus. Você meteu a gente nessa fria – zombou Potter maldosamente – Mas pense na parte boa. Você não vai perder nada se eu marcar os quinhentos pontos – ele me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse reclamar: – É isso ou nada!

E ele me deixava escolha? Maldito "Santo Potter"!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apenas quando faltavam dois dias para o jogo de abertura da temporada eu confirmei, através da minha assessoria de imprensa, que estava aceitando a aposta de Eden Perfumo. Isso era mera formalidade, pois as bancas que recebiam as apostas já registravam valores estratosféricos. Mesmo os torcedores dos Cannons tinham dificuldade em acreditar que Harry Potter marcaria quinhentos pontos. Nas lojas dos Weasleys, um galeão apostado contra os quinhentos pontos rendia apenas um galeão e alguns sicles, enquanto que uma aposta nos quinhentos pontos pagava seis galeões ao felizardo corajoso que apostasse nessa possibilidade remota.

Ivanova fechou os treinos à imprensa. Na semana que antecedeu ao jogo, os jogadores praticamente se isolaram. Hermione, que respondia nesses dias aos meus cumprimentos com bufos ou resmungos, parecia ter se cercado de todo o aparato de cura do Hospital St. Mungus. Havia vários aparelhos estranhos (e modernos), capazes, segundo ela, de curar uma fratura, de detectar traumatismos diversos e até realizar operações de emergência.

O Episódio mais humilhante para mim, em meio a toda aquela tensão, coube a Molly Weasley. A matriarca da família enviou-me um berrador, que foi entregue exatamente no momento em que eu me reunia com um grupo de investidores estrangeiros. Como se eu tivesse doze anos de idade!

Mal escondendo a graça que achavam do episódio, os homens e mulheres de negócios, assistiram a voz levemente esganiçada da Sra. Weasley me acusar de colocar Harry Potter ("que é como um filho para mim!") em perigo e me ameaçar com uma surra bem dada se algo acontecesse a ele ou às "crianças". Céus! Aquela mulher sabia ser assustadora quando queria. Havia recebido outras ameaças parecidas naquelas semanas, mas a da Sra. Weasley era de longe a que mais dava medo.

Quando finalmente a reunião foi encerrada (ela pareceu ter durado séculos, graças ao episódio do berrador), uma bruxa já perto dos cinqüenta anos, pediu para falar em particular comigo.

Para a minha surpresa, a mulher, que era executiva de uma importante instituição financeira australiana, me deu uma bronca ainda maior do que a dada pela Sra. Weasley através do berrador. Disse que os seus filhos e sobrinhos, assim como a maioria dos seus compatriotas, eram fãs de Harry Potter. Deixou claro que se algo acontecesse ao rapaz por causa da minha irresponsabilidade, eu poderia dar adeus a todo e qualquer investimento australiano nas Organizações Potter-Malfoy. Ela disse ainda que era bom eu rezar para que tudo desse certo senão...

Foi assim mesmo que ela encerrou a conversa. Com reticências. Senão...

Aquilo estava começando a se transformar num pesadelo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na véspera da partida contra os Falcões, Vera Ivanova e Toni M'Bea, na condição de treinadora e capitão do time, respectivamente, romperam o silêncio em torno da preparação dos Cannons e deram uma concorrida entrevista coletiva.

Apesar de não haverem ainda perdoado a minha irresponsabilidade, os dois, inteligentes como eram, sabiam que os boatos que circulavam nos últimos dias, dando conta de uma cisão no time dos Cannons (que era conhecido pela união e pela amizade dos seus jogadores) era prejudicial à imagem da equipe.

- Queremos deixar claro que não existe nenhuma divisão no nosso time e que estamos nos preparando seriamente para a estréia na Liga – disse Vera Ivanova.

- É verdade que vocês ficaram chateados com Draco Malfoy por ter feito essa aposta? – perguntou de maneira perspicaz uma jornalista do Profeta Esportivo.

- Serei absolutamente sincero – disse Toni M'Bea, com a sua impressionante voz de barítono – Esse tipo de aposta não é do meu agrado. Principalmente quando coloca em risco a integridade de um companheiro de profissão, que também é um dos meus melhores amigos. Mas o que está feito está feito. Não adianta ficar discutindo. E o Sr. Malfoy continua contando com a confiança de todos os jogadores.

Uma figura esse Toni! Na verdade o time mal andava falando comigo, fora os rosnados de Gina, Hermione e Rony Weasley.

- É verdade que você está treinando o time para ajudar Potter marcar os quinhentos pontos? – perguntou um repórter da Rádio Bruxa.

- É verdade que estamos treinando o time para ganhar o jogo. Não tem sentido treinar Potter exclusivamente para marcar quinhentos pontos quando o time deles pode simplesmente desistir da partida se ele chegar próximo a esse escore – respondeu Ivanova de maneira eficiente.

- Você não sabe que Perfumo fez uma promessa de que o time não abandonaria o jogo? – perguntou uma jornalista do Profeta Diário.

Vera e Toni entreolharam-se confusos. Não. Eles não sabiam da promessa feita pelo dono dos Falcões.

Quando um time está perdendo a partida por escore muito elevado, é comum que comunique o árbitro e abandone o jogo. Isso é permitido pela regra, embora não seja do agrado da maioria dos torcedores. Nós havíamos cogitado a hipótese do time dos Falcões abandonar o campo, evitando que Harry marcasse os quinhentos pontos. Nesse caso, eu pretendia simplesmente contestar a aposta judicialmente e não pagá-la. Mas a informação em questão mudava tudo!

Mais tarde tomamos conhecimento que na manhã daquele dia, numa entrevista quase tão concorrida quanto a do capitão e da treinadora dos Cannons, Eden Perfumo, questionado se o seu time adotaria o estratagema de abandonar o jogo no caso de Potter chegar perto dos quinhentos pontos, havia dito de maneira indignada que isso seria covardia.

- Uma covardia típica daqueles que se aliam aos antigos inimigos – havia declarado cheio de segundas intenções, mas negando-se a explicar o que queria dizer com tal afirmação.

Como se fosse necessário.

Mas a declaração do Sr. Perfumo teve inegavelmente um efeito positivo: centenas de corujas me foram enviadas na véspera e no dia do jogo, desejando sorte na aposta e me saudando pelo ótimo trabalho que eu vinha realizando à frente dos Cannons.

A imprensa do mundo mágico e os esportistas de um modo geral, também não apreciaram o destempero verbal do dono dos Falcões. Angelina Johnson, presidente do sindicato dos jogadores de quadribol da Inglaterra e do País de Gales, emitira, através da assessoria de imprensa do sindicato, uma nota criticando a insinuação de Perfumo, que, segundo dizia o comunicado, trazia de volta "sentimentos de animosidade que o mundo bruxo julgava ter superado há tempos e que nenhum cidadão de bem do mundo mágico quer ressuscitar".

Angelina era uma garota inteligente, leal, além de ótima jogadora. Mas eu não acho que ela fosse tão boa assim com as palavras. O documento, que recebera elogios em todo a Europa e gerara outros semelhantes na Escócia e Irlanda, tinha a cara de Olívio Wood. O antigo capitão do time da Grifinória trabalhava para mim em tempo integral mas, eu tenho certeza, não recusaria a oportunidade de produzir um texto como aquele. Principalmente se o pedido partisse de uma ex-colega de escola.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onde você estava no dia em que Potter marcou quinhentos pontos contra os Falcões?

Mesmo hoje, quarenta anos depois, muitos bruxos ainda fazem essa pergunta. O feito tornou-se tão emblemático que quase todas as pessoas, mesmo aqueles bruxos que não ligam muito para o quadribol, são capazes de responder à pergunta. A mentira mais comum em torno dela é "eu estava no estádio". Pois sim!

Todos os búlgaros juram de pé junto que estavam no estádio no dia em que Vitor Krum estreou na seleção de seu país, com apenas dezesseis anos de idade. Todos os brasileiros, até alguns que nem eram nascidos na época, garantem que viram a apanhada espetacular de Toninho Santos no jogo da seleção brasileira contra os Cannons. Estar supostamente no lugar onde aconteceram feitos expressivos do quadribol é uma das mentiras mais tradicionais e mais socialmente aceitas do mundo bruxo. E algo envolvendo Harry "Mergulho" Potter não poderia ser diferente.

Se todos os bruxos que no futuro diriam estar presentes no estádio dos Cannons naquela tarde de inverno realmente estivessem presentes, teríamos uma lotação de cinco milhões pessoas, no mínimo. O que era impossível, pois só existiam vinte mil lugares disponíveis no recém inaugurado estádio do time laranja.

Mas, eu, Draco Malfoy, atual presidente de honra do glorioso Chudley Cannons estava presente na abertura da temporada da Liga Inglesa de 2.002. Sou capaz de recordar, inclusive, de cada um dos aspectos que envolveram aquela partida. Da constante aflição de Hermione Granger, da determinação de Harry Potter, do alarido crescente da torcida, até a explosão final, dos gorros e cachecóis laranja jogados para o ar (havia até alguns espertinhos que surrupiavam essas peças e as revendiam nos dias seguintes aos jogos).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mesmo antes da rivalidade entre os dois times, provocada por aquela aposta, eu achava o uniforme dos Falcões a coisa mais sem graça e ridícula de toda a Grã-Bretanha. Muitos criticam o uniforme roxo do Orgulho de Portree e mesmo as vestes laranja dos Cannons. Mas pelo menos são diferentes e possuem personalidade. Agora, o uniforme dos Falcões... Fala sério! Branco e cinza chumbo com um falcão ridículo estampado no peito!

O time de Falmouth entrou no campo, parecendo muito seguro de si, principalmente a sua dupla de batedores, o "trasgo" Crabe e o não menos violento, mas um tanto mais habilidoso, Bernie Wolfe. O time havia se reforçado medianamente para aquela temporada. Contrataram uma garota da Argentina, Myrea Cardozo, a única mulher da equipe, que parecia ter qualidades, e mais alguns veteranos que já haviam passado sem brilho por outras agremiações da Inglaterra e do exterior. Em condições normais seria um jogo fácil para os Cannons, sobretudo porque o apanhador dos Falcões, Martin Harper, antigo apanhador da Sonserina em Hogwarts, meu reserva quando estávamos na escola, não chegava aos pés de Vitor Krum.

Toni M'Bea e Harry Potter tiveram a idéia de reconciliar o time e a direção (ou seja, eu!) antes da partida. Potter, inclusive, atribuiu a mim (sempre o "Santo Potter"!) a idéia de dar um quarto do valor obtido nas apostas ao time, como um bônus especial. As Vassouras Firebolt prometeram também pagar quinhentos mil galeões ao elenco laranja se os quinhentos pontos fossem assinalados, o que inegavelmente deixou todo mundo muito feliz

Mesmo ainda não estando muito contentes comigo, os jogadores atenderam aos pedidos dos dois colegas e uma paz foi selada minutos antes da partida. Na verdade os colegas de Harry não gostaram das declarações de Perfumo e estavam loucos para fazer aquele almofadinha metido engolir uma ou duas coisas naquele sábado frio.

Quando o jogo finalmente começou, Hermione, que durante as últimas semanas mal dirigia uma palavra a minha pessoa, surpreendentemente segurou na minha mão. Ela estava trêmula e certamente só mantinha os olhos na partida porque tinha medo que algo muito ruim acontecesse ao seu melhor amigo.

Seis minutos depois, a mão de Hermione ainda segurava a minha e eu estava estupefado demais para apreciar a proximidade daquela jovem. É difícil descrever o que aconteceu naqueles seis minutos iniciais, porque foi tudo tão rápido e tão espetacular, que mesmo Lino Jordan e os dezoito mil torcedores dos Cannons (dois mil eram torcedores dos Falcões) tiveram dificuldades para acompanhar a rapidez dos lances.

Com poucos segundos de partida (nove para ser mais exato), Harry roubou a goles da garota argentina e deu um daqueles seus arremessos demolidores. Parnell, o francês que jogava no gol dos Falcões, mal teve tempo de se mexer. Muitos torcedores ainda estavam se dirigindo para os seus lugares quando o time branco e cinza tentou sair para o ataque. Apenas alguns privilegiados, que já prestavam atenção ao jogo, conseguiram perceber o vôo de Mergulho Potter, contornando o aro esquerdo, roubando a goles de MacKenzie, o outro artilheiro dos Falcões, e mais uma vez marcando um gol de longa distância.

Parecia uma daquelas comédias bobas que os trouxas adoram. Todas as tentativas dos Falcões de sair para o ataque eram interceptadas por Mergulho Potter. Ele marcava um gol, contornava o aro, roubava a goles e marcava novamente. Como Vera havia orientado, Andy e Toni arremessavam os balaços na direção dos batedores adversários. Crabe e Wolfe, abismados e surpresos com aquela tática, mal conseguiam se equilibrar na vassoura. Não haviam conseguido sequer se aproximar de um dos balaços para arremessá-los na direção dos artilheiros adversários. Gina, Toledo e Rony limitavam-se a rir do ridículo imposto ao time de Eden Perfumo.

Quando o relógio do estádio apontou o sétimo minuto de jogo, Potter marcou oitenta a zero para os Cannons.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO!!!! EU NÃO ACREDITO!!!! HARRY ARRASOU... EU REPITO... ARRASOU!!! O GAROTO DE OURO DOS CANNONS MARCOU OITENTA PONTOS EM SETE MINUTOS!!! ISSO SÓ PODE SER UM RECORDE MUNDIAL!!! – vociferou Lino Jordan, a "Voz'".

- NÃO TENHO CONHECIMENTO DE UM PLACAR TÃO ELÁSTICO COMO ESSE EM TÃO POUCO TEMPO DE JOGO! – concordou Marla Donovan.

- E LÁ VEM ELE DE NOVO! O POTTER TÁ ENDIABRADO!! PASSOU PARA GINA POTTER! É FALTA!! FALTA DE JEFF MACKENZIE, QUE SEGUROU O BRAÇO DE GINA!! PARECE QUE A COISA ESQUENTOU! MACKENZIE FALOU ALGUMA COISA PARA A RUIVA, QUE DEU UM TABEFE NO ARTILHEIRO DOS FALCÕES!!!

Felizmente, a juíza da partida era Calista Newman. A Sra. Newman, uma das árbitras de quadribol mais respeitadas e temidas do mundo, fizera fama exatamente por não permitir o jogo desleal. Ela apontou duas penalidades para os Cannons e uma para os Falcões.

Harry converteu as duas para o time laranja, anotando o incrível placar de cem a zero em menos de dez minutos de jogo. Sob uma imensa vaia da torcida local, Cardozo partiu para cobrar a penalidade para os Falcões. Nervosa, a artilheira argentina, arremessou a goles com força, mas sem muito sentido de colocação. Rony Weasley fez a defesa sem grande dificuldade.

Realizando uma jogada ensaiada durante os treinos, o ruivo, enquanto era ainda ovacionado pelos torcedores dos Cannons, abandonou a sua área com a goles nas mãos. Os jogadores adversários, chocados demais com a ousadia de "Maluco" Weasley, mal conseguiram reagir. Rony lançou a goles para o alto, aparentemente sem direção. Harry, em outro grande vôo, apanhou a bola e enquanto esta descia, atirou-a com violência na direção da cabeça do goleiro Parnell. Assustado e surpreso, o francês desviou-se da goles (e foi devidamente "homenageado" pelos humilhados torcedores do seu time, com gritos de medroso e frangueiro), que entrou no aro central, deixando o placar em cento e dez a zero.

- O TREINADOR DOS FALCÕES PEDE TEMPO! – anunciou Lino Jordan – ESSE PERFUMO NÃO SABIA COM QUEM ESTAVA LIDANDO!!! MARLA, VOCÊ ACHA QUE POTTER CONSEGUE MARCAR QUINHENTOS PONTOS?

- BEM, SEM DÚVIDA É UMA TAREFA BASTANTE COMPLICADA – ponderou a mais famosa comentarista de quadribol do Reino Unido – POR OUTRO LADO, É INEGÁVEL QUE ELES SE PREPARARAM PARA ESSA POSSIBILIDADE. O SISTEMA DE MARCAÇÃO SOBRE OS BATEDORES ESTÁ DEIXANDO POTTER LIVRE. TODOS OS PASSES DE ATAQUE ESTÃO INDO NA SUA DIREÇÃO. E AS ROUBADAS DE GOLES QUE ELE REALIZOU FORAM FANTÁSTICAS!

No recomeço da partida, os Falcões tentaram colocar em prática o que mais sabiam fazer: o jogo desleal.

Platt, o outro artilheiro do time branco e cinza, acertou uma cotovelada em Toledo, causando um princípio de tumulto. Andy chamava o adversário para a briga, enquanto M'Bea tentava acalmar os ânimos.

- Você é muito valente com garotas, seu #$%&* - xingou o brasileiro, no seu sotaque carregado.

Foi aí que Vince Crabe, meu antigo colega da Sonserina, cometeu um erro daqueles que se você for um cara esperto, certamente lhe servirá como lição e o tornará um sujeito ainda mais esperto. Se você, contudo, for um idiota juramentado como o batedor, com músculos no lugar do cérebro, o erro renderá apenas um nariz quebrado, um maxilar deslocado e a sua fama de valentão implacável arruinada para o resto da vida.

Madame Newman interrompeu o jogo para que a artilheira dos Cannons fosse atendida. M'Bea e Krum puxavam Andy para a área técnica do seu time, impedindo que o brasileiro partisse para cima do artilheiro adversário, que fazia gestos de desafio. Quando o batedor foi finalmente contido pelos companheiros, Crabe, numa velocidade espantosa para um homem do seu tamanho, desviou-se do seu trajeto e desferiu de maneira covarde e vil, uma bastonada em Andy Lopes. Felizmente os reflexos rápidos do garoto brasileiro impediram que o golpe fizesse o estrago que poderia ter feito. Ainda atordoado, Andy não queria deixar barato, mas Toni o conteve com energia. Aí Crabe cometeu "o" erro. Madame Newman rapidamente exigiu que ambos os times fossem para as respectivas áreas. Dificilmente ela deixaria esse fato passar em branco.

- O que foi, "Miss" África? Quer levar uma porrada também? – perguntou o ex-sonserino com a sutileza de um basilisco. E ainda fazendo gracinha com o apelido de Toni, que era freqüentemente chamado Mister África.

Os outros jogadores dos Falcões, igualmente violentos, mas mais inteligentes do que Crabe, tentavam puxar o seu colega para área do seu time. Os mais veteranos sabiam que Toni M'Bea não era como aqueles jogadores novatos que o batedor costumava intimidar. Parado, olhando para desaforado adversário, o africano era uma figura impressionante. Um metro e noventa e oito de altura e cento e tantos quilos de músculos talhados em aço. Tive a impressão naquele momento que Toni estava torcendo para Crabe fazer mais alguma besteira. Não precisou torcer muito.

- Eu não quero brigar com você, seu moleque – disse friamente o batedor dos Cannons.

Talvez ofendido por ter sido chamado de moleque, talvez achando que o africano tinha medo dele, por isso não queria briga, Crabe livrou-se rapidamente dos seus companheiros de time e partiu para cima do jogador mais velho com o bastão de batedor em riste. O time laranja em peso marchava para junto do seu capitão. A ajuda, entretanto, não foi necessária.

Ágil e elegante como um daqueles grandes felinos africanos, Toni deu apenas um passo para o lado, escapando do golpe do bastão. Uma fração de segundo depois, o bastão, de maneira surpreendente, estava na mão esquerda do gigante africano, que com a mão livre socou a carona de trasgo de Crabe. Talvez eu tenha tido uma alucinação. Mas até hoje tenho a impressão de ter ouvido algum osso sendo partido. Fico imaginando se eu continuaria vivo se recebesse um soco daqueles.

Hermione, que só havia soltado da minha mão para correr e atender Toledo, apenas exclamou:

- Pelas barbas de Merlin!

Como eu disse, Crabe era burro. Do contrário teria percebido que o primeiro soco já o havia nocauteado. Mas ele continuou em pé, encarando o africano com um ar demente. O nariz, agora mais achatado do que o normal, havia começado a sangrar.

Toni me explicou depois que havia usado o princípio de uma luta oriental trouxa da qual eu não me lembro mais o nome. Usar a força do adversário contra ele mesmo. Ele se aproveitou do impulso que Crabe deu para golpeá-lo com o bastão, para desarmá-lo e socá-lo. Realmente os trouxas sabem inventar coisas divertidas, tenho que admitir!

Toni só desferiu o segundo soco porque imaginou que Crabe ainda reagiria. Sempre de maneira elegante, o africano trocou o bastão da mão esquerda para a direita, e com mão livre, movendo-se com rapidez, socou novamente o batedor dos Falcões. Juro! O brutamontes literalmente saiu do chão alguns centímetros antes de cair desacordado.

Eu e Crabe rompemos nossa amizade na época da guerra. Sua família havia sido fiel ao Lorde das Trevas até o fim. Apenas teve o bom senso de não envolver o filho no conflito. Eu conhecia, entretanto, aquele grandalhão muito bem. Com quinze anos de idade o monstrinho era capaz de arrastar uma carruagem de Hogwarts. Uma daquelas que precisam de um testrálio para carregá-la. E Toni M'Bea o havia colocado para dormir com algo prosaico como dois socos.

Entre as lendas que envolveriam posteriormente a partida, uma delas reza que o africano usou alguma "maldição sinistra" contra os adversários. Ou que lançou mão de algum tipo de hipnose que "apagou" o time dos Falcões. Tudo bobagem, é claro. Havia desde aquela época medidores de magia nos campos de quadribol para evitar feitiços e trapaças. Os medidores não registraram absolutamente nada. A única hipnose que Toni M'Bea usou foram os seus poderosos punhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Se o seu time fugir agora eu te processo, sua ratazana ibérica! – gritei descontrolado na direção de Eden Perfumo.

Madame Newman, como era esperado, expulsou Crabe, mas excluiu também Toni M'Bea do jogo. Explicou para o representante da Liga que o africano havia apenas se defendido, mas não poderia tolerar agressões.

Perfumo viu aí uma brecha para fugir da aposta e da derrota humilhante. Ameaçava tirar o time do campo.

O delegado da Liga foi taxativo:

- Você é quem sabe. Mas vocês serão considerados perdedores de qualquer forma. E perderão o mando de dois jogos.

- Mas o regulamento... – tentou argumentar o dono dos Falcões.

- Eu conheço o regulamento, moço! – retrucou contrariado o representante – Eu o escrevi, sabe? Você pode desistir sem represália num jogo considerado perdido ou com um escore difícil de ser mudado, "passadas mais de uma hora e meia de jogo!" – enfatizou o cartola – Seu time está perdendo por cento e dez pontos e não foram jogados nem quinze minutos!

Perfumo pulou a grade da tribuna de honra e caminhou na direção da área técnica dos Cannons. Encarando-me cheio de raiva, ele disse:

- Vamos continuar. Mas se o meu apanhador capturar o pomo, o jogo termina! E se o Potter não tiver marcado quinhentos pontos, eu ganho!

Antes que eu pudesse responder, uma risada rouca veio do grupo de jogadores que um minuto antes ouvia as instruções da treinadora. Para minha surpresa e dos demais, era Krum quem estava rindo. Na verdade gargalhando.

- Ele não vai pegar o pomo, Perfumo – disse o búlgaro com ar de desafio – Não nessa vida.

- Você já tem a minha oferta – resmungou o dono dos Falcões, afastando-se contrariado. Ignorando o comentário da "Águia dos Bálcãs", mas era visível que havia ficado abalado com a convicção do apanhador dos Cannons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Incendiados pelo otimismo do seu apanhador, os Cannons voltaram para o jogo com a corda toda. O pobre M'Bea, entretanto, teve que se contentar em ouvir o jogo pela Rádio Bruxa nos vestiários.

Com um batedor a menos de cada lado, o jogo assumiu um ritmo alucinante. Potter converteu mais duas penalidades, anotando centro e trinta pontos. Mackenzie converteu uma, fazendo os primeiros dez pontos dos Falcões.

Enquanto isso, Harper procurava o pomo desesperadamente. Se Harry dava uma aula de jogo de artilharia, Krum dava um curso completo para o apanhador dos Falcões. Vários tipos de fintas e bloqueios eram demonstrados pelo búlgaro, deixando claro que não houve excesso de confiança quando afirmou que o adversário não apanharia o pomo.

Passadas duas horas e meia desde o início da partida, os Cannons marcavam trezentos e oitenta pontos a vinte. Trezentos e cinqüenta gols haviam sido marcados por Harry. Trinta e cinco arremessos convertidos num único jogo, o que já era um recorde dos últimos vinte anos.

- Ninguém agüenta jogar num ritmo desses por tanto tempo – choramingou Hermione. Ela havia vibrado com o trigésimo quinto gol do seu amigo, mas estava cada vez mais preocupada.

- Calma, Hermione – eu tentava tranqüilizá-la – Seu amigo é muito resistente.

- Você não entende! – ela me disse à beira das lágrimas – A magia que é necessária para manter uma vassoura no ar já despende muito da energia de um bruxo. Isso somado à toda essa correria e ao stress...

Antes que a jovem pudesse concluir seu prognóstico pessimista, Harry marcou mais um gol. E a torcida dos Cannons resolveu jogar junto com o time. Em todo o estádio, as pessoas levantaram as mãos, os cinco dedos erguidos para o ar e de maneira ritmada começaram a gritar:

- POTTER! QUINHENTOS! POTTER! QUINHENTOS!

De alguma forma aquilo contagiou a equipe.

- É ISSO AÍ, GALERA!!! – gritou Lino Jordan – TODO O ESTÁDIO PEDE!!! POTTER!! QUINHENTOS!!! – aderiu o locutor.

Como que possuído pelos deuses do quadribol, Potter marcou mais um gol, e mais outro e mais outro. Os desolados jogadores dos Falcões corriam desesperados atrás das artilheiras dos Cannons, que endereçavam a Harry todos os passes. Temiam fazer mais faltas que resultassem em novos pênaltis, pois Harry implacavelmente os converteria. E não podiam se dar ao luxo de ter mais jogadores expulsos. Sua única esperança era apanhar o pomo e acabar com aquilo. Nem havia mais esperança de uma vitória. Faltando vinte minutos para as quatro horas de tempo máximo de duração de uma partida, o placar apontava quatrocentos e quarenta a trinta. Até Rony saía do gol para cercar os jogadores adversários, dando um jeito de a goles sobrar para Harry. Que marcou três gols quase que em seguida.

- VINTE E CINCO MINUTOS PARA O FIM DO JOGO! – anunciou Lino Jordan – QUTROCENTOS E... YES, POTTER!!! SEEEEEEENSACIONAL O GOL DE HARRY! QUE FINTA!!! QUE TÉCNICA!!!! LÁ VAI ELE DE NOVO!!! DRIBLOU PARNELL!!! É GOOOOOOL!!!! QUATROCENTOS E NOVENTA A TRINTA!!! QUANTOS GOLS PARA O QUINHENTOS, MARLA?

- MEU CONTADOR MÁGICO INDICA QUE POTTER JÁ MARCOU QUATROCENTOS E SESSENTA PONTOS! – informou Marla com a eficiência de sempre – FALTAM QUATRO! MESMO QUE ELE NÃO ALCANCE OS QUINHENTOS PONTOS, É UM FEITO NOTÁVEL, SEM DÚVIDA!

- YESSSSS, POTTER!!!! – gritou Lino a beira da loucura – ARREMESSO CERTEIRO DE LONGE! FALTAM APENAS TRÊS GOLS!!! FORÇA, POTTER!

Força era exatamente do que Potter precisava naquele momento. Como temia Hermione, era visível que o artilheiro estava exausto. Mesmo com três tempos pedidos, aquela partida era o mais próximo no mundo bruxo daquelas maratonas trouxas. Só que com direito a balaços e cotoveladas. Todos, aliás, estavam exaustos. Mas Harry, que havia sido o mais exigido e o que se movimentara mais, era de longe o que havia sofrido o maior desgaste. Depois do jogo, implorando para que eu não contasse para Gina ou Hermione, "Mergulho" confidenciou para mim e para o seu amigo Weasley, que no final da partida esteve mais de uma vez prestes a perder os sentidos de tão cansado que estava.

Mesmo próximo de ser vitimado por estafa de vôo, Harry Potter ainda pilotava melhor do que a maioria dos bruxos. Escapando por pouco de um balaço (prova de que seus reflexos estavam lentos), Harry arremessou mais uma vez a goles de longa distância. Parnell, que a essa altura também mal se agüentava na vassoura, nem mesmo esboçou uma reação. O estádio todo ficou em pé. Faltavam apenas dois gols!

Eu, Hermione e Vera prendemos a respiração quando o goleiro tentou colocar de novo a goles em jogo e Harry, que havia contornado de novo os aros, interceptou o passe e marcou mais um gol.

- Eu não acredito que eles caíram nessa de novo! – Apesar de constatar a incompetência do time adversário, eu estava socando o ar, e antes que pudesse me dar conta, tinha também as mãos para cima e gritava "POTTER!!! QUINHENTOS!!", como todo o estádio.

Tentando esfriar o ânimo dos Cannons, o treinador dos Falcões pediu tempo. Consultando o seu cronômetro mágico manual, Madame Newman negou-se veementemente a concedê-lo. Na verdade, o tempo no quadribol é uma concessão do árbitro aos técnicos ou capitães que o solicitam. Os juízes não são obrigados a concedê-los, principalmente restando cinco minutos para terminar a partida.

- CINCO MINUTOS??? – perguntei em pânico para Vera Ivanova.

A búlgara, tão tensa quanto eu estava, confirmou com um aceno. E num gesto que eu nunca esperaria dela, a treinadora abaixou a cabeça até os joelhos, dizendo que não agüentava ver o fim do jogo.

Para os Falcões aqueles cinco minutos devem ter parecido uma eternidade. Para nós, eles se passaram como um pensamento, provavelmente.

Durante incontáveis dois minutos nada aconteceu de importante. Então Rony saiu de sua área e apanhou a goles que havia sido despachada para frente de qualquer maneira. Para não serem surpreendidos novamente por um lançamento do goleiro para Potter, o time inteiro dos Falcões partiu para marcá-lo. Nada importava mais na partida, a não ser impedir que ele marcasse os famigerados quinhentos pontos. Até o goleiro estava fora do gol marcando Harry. Se Rony Weasley quisesse marcar um gol, ninguém ligaria. Parecia ser essa a sua intenção.

- O que diabos esse ruivo maluco está fazendo? – perguntei desesperado.

- Tenha fé – disse um vozeirão ao meu lado. Era Toni M'Bea, que havia abandonado o vestiário e se acomodava ao meu lado. Ninguém se preocuparia com ele com tão pouco tempo pra o fim da partida.

Rony Weasley realmente arremessou a goles direto para o aro central. Mas antes que a esfera completasse a trajetória, Harry livrou-se da marcação dos adversários e, mesmo sendo seguro, socado, puxado por quatro ou cinco jogadores, socou a bola, quase que a enterrando no gol. Era uma jogada parecida com a que os jogadores de basquete trouxa costumam fazer. O gol havia sido confirmado? A juíza, contudo, interrompeu o jogo e mandou parar o cronômetro. Todos ficaram em silêncio. "Ela anulou o gol?", perguntavam os torcedores aflitos

A gritaria no estádio havia cessado como que por encanto. Então, quando se virou para os colegas de time, Harry, muito sorridente apresentava duas marcas feias de arranhões no rosto, obra da artilheira Myrea Cardozo. Ela havia tentado impedir o ponto quinhentos usando, literalmente, as unhas. A garota foi expulsa e Harry ainda teve mais uma arremesso a seu favor. E o gol havia sido validado!

Quando Potter arremessou a goles, Parnell nem mesmo esboçou uma reação. Ponto quinhentos e dez! O estádio explodiu! Principalmente, porque, quando recomeçou o jogo, faltando um minuto para o final, Vitor Krum apanhou o pomo, encerrando a partida.

Não tenho vergonha de dizer que eu me debulhei em lágrimas. Eu estava abraçado a Toni M'Bea, que sorria muito feliz. Hermione, depois de um momento de emoção, correu para os jogadores, que vinham escoltando Harry. Ele parecia em frangalhos, mas estava muito feliz.

- Afastem-se dele! – gritou a curandeira para um grupo de torcedores que se aproximava do Eleito para abraçá-lo. O grito foi tão cheio de autoridade que todos pararam imediatamente, como se tivessem sido atingidos por um feitiço de imobilidade.

- Quem essa garota pensa que é? – perguntou um sujeito gorducho, vestindo laranja dos pés a cabeça.

- A garota mais durona dessas bandas, meu chapa – disse Toni M'Bea com um sorriso maroto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Então, gostaram? – eu pergunto às crianças.

Elas estão com os olhos vidrados. Finalmente conseguiram dizer :

- UAU!

Então começam as perguntas em série:

- O vovô Harry se machucou muito?

- A vovó Hermione continuou brava com você?

- Quem ganhou a Liga Inglesa naquele ano?

- Eles pagaram a aposta?

- O que vocês fizeram com o dinheiro?

- Chega! – eu digo cheio de autoridade – Eu disse chega – repito antes que eles continuassem com a saraivada de perguntas. Seus pais sempre implicam comigo porque dizem que eu deixo vocês acordados até tarde. E já é bem tarde. Amanhã, durante o café, eu respondo essas perguntas.

- Mas... – tenta argumentar a garota.

- Amanhã. Enquanto comemos uns muffins.

- De baunilha? – pergunta minha neta de maneira esperançosa.

- ECA! – reclamam os meninos

- E de morango e chocolate.

- YES! – comemoram os garotos.

Nem era tão tarde assim. Mas na minha idade é difícil não se emocionar muito com a lembrança daqueles dias. Sem nenhum motivo, eu me lembro da letra do "Potter Laranja", que tanto irritava o meu sócio. Quando subo para os meus aposentos, estou cantarolando o rap, entremeado pelo refrão "POTTER! QUINHENTOS!". Como naquela tarde fria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. A CAMINHO

CAPÍTULO 4

As crianças querem que eu conte o que ocorreu após o episódio do "Potter 500". É bom recordar aqueles momentos felizes, que foram inegavelmente alguns dos melhores da minha vida. Como eu não pretendo relatar para vocês apenas esses dias, ganho tempo até ter a coragem necessária para trazer de novo à tona alguns acontecimentos sombrios envolvendo os meus amigos e a mim mesmo.

Bem, mas vamos deixar de choradeira e vamos aos fatos. Eu começo ditar aquelas lembranças antes dos pestinhas acordarem. Há algumas passagens que devo poupar do conhecimento de crianças de doze anos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma multidão de jornalistas se acotovelava no saguão do Hospital St. Mungus, atrapalhando os profissionais que cuidavam da saúde da comunidade bruxa de Londres e assustando os pacientes da instituição.

Todos queriam notícias do "Potter 500". Na verdade, o mais correto seria chamá-lo de "Potter 510". Meu sócio havia acabado de bater o recorde de pontos numa partida de quadribol, marcando um número absurdo de gols, o que não se via desde o século XIX. Mal sabia ele que essa marca se tornaria lendária em todo o mundo esportivo. Hoje, quarenta anos depois, nenhum jogador ou jogadora chegou perto de superá-la.

A saída do estádio após a partida foi uma loucura. Enquanto os torcedores comemoravam o feito, Hermione ameaçava com azarações dolorosas qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse de Harry. O artilheiro fora acometido por um mal que é conhecido como "estafa de vôo", que é comum em corredores de vassouras, principalmente nas modalidades em que se percorrem longas distâncias.

Você, trouxa, na sua santa ingenuidade, deve estar pensando que é só um bruxo subir numa vassoura e mandá-la levantar vôo. Bem, seria o mesmo que pensar que basta subir num carro e esperar que ele ande sozinho. Uma vassoura, por mais potente e moderna que ela seja, é movida pela magia de um bruxo. Rigorosamente, qualquer feiticeiro é capaz de pilotar uma vassoura, como a rigor, qualquer trouxa seria capaz de aprender a dirigir um automóvel. Mas nem todo trouxa se tornará um exímio piloto de Fórmula 1 ou um ás na Fórmula Indy (viram como eu estou inteirado do mundo dos trouxas agora?).

A mesma coisa ocorre em relação às vassouras. Neville Longbotton, atualmente uma das maiores autoridades do mundo em Herbologia, e diretor de Hogwarts, pode ser muito douto na sua especialidade, mas mal consegue guiar uma vassoura daquelas simples de passeio. Hermione Granger é uma das maiores inteligências que tive o privilégio de conhecer, mas é uma péssima piloto, além de morrer de medo de altura. Por outro lado, conheci sujeitos absolutamente imbecis que eram capazes de fazer malabarismos inacreditáveis pilotando uma vassoura.

Bem, então a questão é essa: é a habilidade mágica de um indivíduo que move a sua vassoura. Não qualquer habilidade. A habilidade específica para essa finalidade. Se o mesmo indivíduo realizar muitas acrobacias ou ficar por horas montado numa vassoura, há um estresse natural. Cai a capacidade de concentração, há uma fadiga física e mental, que no limite (embora seja raro), pode levar uma pessoa à morte. Foi por essa razão (a outra foi a razão comercial) que as partidas de quadribol foram limitadas a quatro horas de duração. Era comum, antigamente, os jogos durarem dias ou semanas, o que aumentava consideravelmente o risco para os pilotos.

Após um jogo de quatro horas de duração, desviando-se de balaços e voando a uma velocidade impressionante para marcar quinhentos pontos em menos de quatro horas e com a tensão advinda disso, Harry Potter estava realmente em frangalhos. Mas feliz. Muito feliz.

- Eu consegui! – ele me disse contente, deitado numa maca no vestiário, enquanto Hermione, praguejando contra aquele jogo de lunáticos, cuidava do amigo, ministrando-lhe poções revitalizantes.

O sentido de união do time era tão grande, que mesmo com a algazarra lá fora, todos esperavam que Harry se recuperasse antes de sair comemorando. E eles tinham muito o que comemorar. Digamos que eles tinham quinhentos mil galeões de razões para comemorar.

O representante das Vassouras Firebolt apareceu no vestiário para anunciar sorridente que a empresa cumpriria a promessa e daria quinhentos mil galeões para o time, que seria dividido entre os jogadores, mais quinhentos e dez mil para Harry pelo número de pontos marcados.

Gina, que não saía de perto do marido, me lançava olhares intimidantes a todo o momento.

- Essa é a última gracinha que você faz, Draco! – disse a ruiva, enquanto apreciava a eficiência profissional de Hermione.

- Acredite ou não, sua ruiva geniosa – eu respondi para a jovem Senhora Potter – Eu gosto do seu marido e não quero colocar a vida dele em risco. Ele é certeza de casa cheia e muitos milhões de galeões para mim. Por que eu iria arriscar perder isso?

- Humpf! – bufou a garota em resposta

- Você me perdoa? – perguntei para ela de maneira surpreendentemente humilde - Por favor?

- Vou pensar... – ela respondeu segurando o riso e se fazendo de difícil. Ver Draco Malfoy se desculpando certamente a divertia muito.

- Eu providencio para você e para o Harry uma suíte no Golden por tempo indeterminado.

- Com café da manhã incluído? – ele questionou, ainda de olho no esposo, que parecia reagir bem às poções.

- E nas suítes com aquelas camas mágicas, que...

- Feito! – interrompeu a ruiva – Mas nada de arriscar a saúde do Harry ou de qualquer jogador de novo mais do que a saúde da gente já corre riscos. Certo?

- Temos um trato – disse para a garota, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Inesperadamente ela me puxa (é bem forte para o tamanho) e me dá um beijo no rosto.

- Você é bem legal. Para um sonserino, digo.

- Você também não é nada má para uma grifinória – devolvo-lhe a brincadeira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Por que diabos eu tenho que continuar no hospital? – perguntou Harry, bastante contrariado.

- Porque não é brincadeira o que você teve – respondeu Hermione – Os sintomas podem demorar a aparecer. Você pode começar a sentir tonturas, mal estar, fadiga. Se isso acontecer eu quero que você esteja em algum lugar onde as pessoas possam examiná-lo.

- Você vai fazer o que Hermione diz – intrometeu-se Gina – Você quer estar na seleção inteiro, pelo que eu me lembro.

- É, Harry, fique bonzinho, ou nós não deixaremos Gina passar as noites com você – eu acrescentei, recebendo olhares indignados dos "pombinhos".

- Falando em passar as noites... – disse Hermione, soando misteriosa.

- É! – concordou Rony, um sorriso bobo no rosto cheio de sardas.

O casal Weasley andava realmente muito feliz naquele dia. É verdade que todos estavam felizes. Harry estava bem, o time era um sucesso, os galeões entravam a rodo. Mas Hermione e o ruivo estavam "mais" felizes do que era moralmente permitido. Deveria haver alguma lei proibindo tanta felicidade!

- OK, digam logo porque vocês estão com esses sorrisinhos bobos o dia inteiro – eu os provoquei – Vocês sabem que eu não agüento ver pessoas tão felizes assim...

- Mione está grávida! – disse Rony Weasley, como se aquilo fosse algo realmente para deixar as pessoas felizes.

Bom, as pessoas realmente ficaram felizes. Gina deu pulos e gritos como se tivesse vencido uma partida de quadribol. Harry levantou-se da cama, pela primeira vez com um ar que não beirava o tédio absoluto. Queria a todo custo que Hermione deitasse no lugar dele e olhava a amiga como se essa fosse a encarnação de alguma antiga deusa pagã da fertilidade.

- Harry, eu estou grávida, não estou doente! – disse-lhe a medibruxa com aquela racionalidade de sempre – Já chega o Rony que quer me carregar para todo o canto.

Achei que era melhor sair temporariamente de cena. Gina e Harry ainda estavam abraçadas à amiga e o ar de felicidade do Weasley estava realmente me embrulhando o estômago.

Certo, Hermione estava grávida. Quer dizer que ela e o ruivo..., bem vocês sabem. E eu que tinha a esperança que o casamento deles não sobrevivesse à lua de mel!

Depois desses pensamentos "agradáveis", decidi que precisava de um drinque. Algo bem forte. Será que cianureto gelado desce bem no inverno?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte, eu e Hermione discutíamos as questões administrativas dos Cannons. O relatório sobre as condições físicas dos jogadores, que deveria ser encaminhado periodicamente para o Departamento de Esportes Mágicos do Ministério da Grã-Bretanha. As condições sobre a saúde de Harry (que estava se recuperando muito bem, apesar de uma pequena crise que o acometera à noite). Eu olhava para aquela garota incrivelmente inteligente e me amaldiçoava pela milionésima vez por ser tão idiota e passar parte da minha vida ofendendo-a e chamando-a de "sangue-ruim".

- Parabéns, Hermione – disse finalmente, tentando disfarçar o meu despeito pela felicidade do casal Weasley – Espero realmente que a criança puxe a você...

A tentação de uma ligeira provocação era maior do que eu. Hermione, no entanto, estava sorrindo. Nada poderia estragar a sua felicidade naquele dia.

- Espero que nosso filho ou filha tenha os cabelos vermelhos do Rony – ela me disse com ar sonhador – O meu cabelo é tão comum!

- Não há nada que seja comum em você – comentei, tentando soar casual – Não no sentido depreciativo, se é que você me entende.

Hermione agradeceu, ligeiramente encabulada. E eu continuei achando-a adorável. Mesmo grávida daquele Weasley.

- Bem, eu acho que é tudo – ela falou, dando por encerrada a nossa reunião. Devo confessar que na última parte, ouvi muito pouco.

Hermione iria ter um filho do Weasley! Esse fato martelava a minha mente.

- Eu queria lhe dizer uma coisa, Draco – advertiu a medibruxa, me arrancando dos devaneios.

- Sou todo ouvidos – respondi, tentando disfarçar a preocupação com a conversa – Se você precisar se afastar das suas funções...

- Eu não preciso me afastar de nada! – retrucou a jovem irritada – Que mania vocês homens têm de achar que mulheres grávidas são inválidas! Quero dizer, não preciso me afastar do time por enquanto. Não por causa da gravidez, pelo menos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Hermione suspirou longamente e me encarou, colocando sobre mim aqueles seus lindos olhos castanhos.

- Eu sei que a minha presença ainda o perturba – ela disse de maneira direta – Escute, eu não quero deixar você embaraçado, mas eu posso perceber.

- Tudo bem, Hermione – concordei resignado – Às vezes eu me surpreendo pensando se as coisas poderiam ser diferentes...

- Mas não poderiam, Draco. E você sabe disso.

- Você tem razão – assenti – Me desculpe. Mas não quero perder uma profissional como você. E os jogadores e a Vera confiam muito em você. Eu vou superar. Nós, Malfoys, somos duros na queda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dias depois, foi organizado um jantar na residência do primeiro ministro para comemorar a gravidez de Hermione e a convocação de Harry, Gina, Rony e Angelina para a seleção inglesa de quadribol. As bebidas foram por minha conta. Um Malfoy não comparece a um jantar sem levar alguma coisa. Vinho, hidromel, espumante e conhaque. Tudo da melhor qualidade e adquirido a peso de ouro do melhor estoque altamente exclusivo e ilegal do meu amigo Leo Pires. Hermione permitiu que Harry comparecesse, mas nada de álcool ou ficar acordado até tarde.

- Ahn, Sr. Malfoy – me chamou num canto Arthur Weasley – Essas bebidas foram providenciadas pelo seu amigo Pires?

Como a maior autoridade da comunidade mágica do Reino Unido, o Sr. Weasley não queria ser surpreendido com itens que talvez tivessem entrado no país de maneira não muito legal. A oposição faria a festa com essa notícia.

- Pode ficar sossegado, Sr. Ministro – digo para tranqüilizá-lo – Eu tenho as notas de compra de todas as bebidas. Essas belezinhas estrangeiras entraram no país de maneira legal.

Visivelmente aliviado, Arthur Weasley me deu um tapinha amistoso no ombro e se afastou feliz da vida. Eu não contei uma mentira. Realmente as bebidas entraram legalmente no país, mas eu não precisava explicar que o meu amigo português a adquiriu no exterior de um carregamento ilegal. Suponho que o ministro tenha assuntos mais importantes com o que se preocupar do que a procedência de conhaques e espumantes fabricados por elfos italianos e franceses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Nosso irmãozinho! – disse Fred Weasley, encarando Rony como se esse houvesse realizado uma façanha.

- Quem diria! – concordou Jorge.

- Que danadinho! – provocou Fred, fingindo que estava muito impressionado.

- Parece que foi ontem que ele pedia as nossas revistas emprestadas... – caçoou Jorge – E hoje ele anda por aí, fabricando bebezinhos.

- Você tem certeza de que ele não pediu ontem aquela que tem uma bruxa que...

- Parem de amolar o Rony! – interferiu Angelina Johnson – Quer dizer que o senhor coleciona revistas indecentes... – disse a garota negra, seus olhos fuzilando na direção do noivo.

- Claro que não, meu bem! – defendeu-se o sócio das Gemialidades Weasleys – Quem poderia ter pensamentos safados com outra bruxa, tendo você por perto? – perguntou sedutor.

- Você? – zombou Fred.

- Não ligue para esse indivíduo sem fé, meu açúcar!

- Meu açúcar? – repetiram Rony, Gina e Fred, caindo na risada.

- Vem, meu "açúcar ruivo" – gracejou Hermione, puxando o marido – Eles estão com inveja porque você teve a "competência" de fabricar um bebê, enquanto esses dois...

- Eu só perdôo a sua insolência porque você é uma Senhora Weasley grávida – retrucou Fred, fingindo contrariedade.

- É. Nós não costumamos brigar com Senhoras Weasleys grávidas – concordou Jorge – Nós damos a elas o "tratamento especial".

Inesperadamente os dois gêmeos malucos abraçaram Hermione ao mesmo tempo e encheram a garota de beijos, enquanto Rony reclamava e Gina, Harry e Angelina riam a valer.

- O "tratamento especial"? – perguntou Fleur, esposa de Gui Weasley, que passava por eles nesse momento – Eu também fui vítima desses lunáticos quando fiquei grávida – disse a francesa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inegavelmente aquela era uma festa dos grifinórios. Molly e os pais de Hermione trocavam impressões felizes sobre a perspectiva de terem netos ruivos pulando pela casa. Angelina abraçava a todo instante Harry e Gina e perguntava para Harry se ele estava realmente bem. Os M'Bea brincavam com Rony, alertando-o para o fato de que bebês choram à noite. Diziam que ele deveria se preparar para uma fase complicada no quadribol, pois os treinos da manhã seriam muito difíceis nos primeiros meses. Eu, no meu canto, apreciava uma taça de hidromel de ótima procedência quando O Sr. Weasley e Severo Snape me chamaram para uma conversa, agora bem mais séria do que aquela sobre a procedência de remessa de bebidas.

Era uma sala razoavelmente grande, onde havia uma mesa de trabalho cheia de fotos de pessoas ruivas felizes, que acenavam alegremente. Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, que eram adolescentes quando uma das fotos foi tirada, mostravam a língua e faziam gestos nada amistosos.

- Molly quase deu uma surra neles por causa desses gestos – explicou o ministro, com um sorriso maroto – Mas eu gosto muito dessa foto. Só não diga a Molly que ela está no meu gabinete de trabalho.

- É eficiente para espantar pessoas indesejáveis – disse Snape com um arremedo de sorriso no rosto.

- Senhor Malfoy – iniciou Arthur Weasley cheio de formalidades.

- Me chame apenas de Draco, Senhor Ministro.

- Certo. Então me chame apenas de... – ia dizendo o homem mais velho.

- Eu prefiro chamá-lo de Sr. Ministro, se o senhor não se importa, Sr. Weasley – eu o interrompi.

Como o ruivo me olhava com uma expressão de quem interroga, eu expliquei:

- Não me entenda mal, Sr. Weasley. Eu admiro o senhor e acho realmente que o senhor está fazendo um trabalho eficiente à frente do ministério. Inclusive eu tenho feito contribuições ao governo bruxo, porque acho realmente que o senhor é o homem certo no lugar certo. Mas não acho aconselhável que eu tenha alguma intimidade com o senhor. O senhor pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome. O ministro, afinal, pode se dar ao luxo de ter intimidade com quem quer seja, mas eu não.

- Sim, você tem razão – disse o patriarca dos Weasleys, ligeiramente constrangido – Eu preciso me acostumar com as mesquinharias da política.

- Como o jovem Draco disse com muita propriedade, você está fazendo um bom trabalho, Arthur – concordou Snape – E é por isso que algumas pessoas não estão satisfeitas. Arthur vem prejudicando alguns indivíduos que sempre se acostumaram a ter privilégios no governo bruxo da Grã-Bretanha – explicou-me.

- E essas pessoas decididamente não gostam de você, Draco – advertiu o ministro.

- Vamos ser francos – disse Severo Snape – Essas pessoas não seriam corajosas o suficiente para apoiar o Lorde das Trevas abertamente. Não sem ter a certeza de sua vitória. Mas não estão contentes com o atual status do mundo bruxo. Elas odeiam Arthur Weasley, por considerá-lo um adorador de trouxas, Harry Potter por tudo o que ele representa para as pessoas de bem e você, por ter se unido a aquilo que eles mais desprezam.

- Eu corro algum perigo? – perguntei preocupado. Não estava interessado em ter adoradores das trevas no meu encalço. Eu tinha apenas vinte e dois anos e estava muito interessado em me manter vivo e saudável.

- Duvido que essas pessoas tenham peito de realizar alguma medida drástica como um atentado contra a sua vida – disse o meu antigo professor de poções – De qualquer maneira você, o casal Potter e os seus amigos estão sendo vigiados constantemente.

- Mas há outras formas de prejudicá-lo – explicou o ministro – Alguns empresários tentaram convencer o Conselho a abrir uma investigação contra você.

- Não há nada nos meus negócios que eles possam questionar – disse indignado.

- Nós sabemos – concordou Snape.

- Por isso eles não conseguiram apoio – explicou o Sr. Weasley – Mas nós estamos alertando você para que tome cuidado. Meu filho Gui e Olívio Wood também foram avisados.

O silêncio pairou por alguns instantes na sala. Por fim, o ministro disse:

- Você tem sido uma pessoa decente, Draco. Todos sabem que eu e seu pai, bem...

– O senhor não gostava dele. Nenhuma pessoa de bem gostaria – eu o interrompi – O senhor não precisa ter receio de me deixar melindrado, Sr. Weasley.

- Eu fico feliz em constatar que você é uma pessoa melhor do que ele, se me permite dizer. E eu tenho que agradecer tudo o que você vem fazendo pelo Harry e pelos meus filhos – o ministro me disse com sinceridade.

- Fico lisonjeado, Sr. Weasley. Mas eu sou apenas um sujeito querendo ganhar dinheiro. E seus filhos e Harry realmente me ajudam nisso. Não há nenhum gesto nobre da minha parte.

- Muita gente no nosso mundo quer ganhar dinheiro, mas não tem nenhum escrúpulo na maneira de obtê-lo – observou Severo – O que o ministro quer dizer é que você tem agido de maneira correta e que essa administração fará o possível para que você não seja prejudicado. Até porque – acrescentou com um ar ligeiramente sombrio – os seus inimigos são nossos inimigos também. Queira você ou não.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto a limusine mágica dirigida por Goyle me conduzia para casa, eu pensava nos acontecimentos daquela noite. Com um sorriso sincero, lembrava da alegria de Rony e de seus amigos e familiares com a gravidez de Hermione. A felicidade de Harry, Gina e Angelina com a convocação para a seleção inglesa. E pensava, principalmente, nas palavras do ministro Weasley e do meu antigo professor de poções, sobre as pessoas que queriam ferrar a minha vida. Céus, eu estava ficando com o coração mole!

Ficava contente com a alegria daqueles grifinórios e decepcionado pelo fato das pessoas não apreciarem o meu trabalho. Mas, que droga! Eu só queria ganhar dinheiro de maneira honesta! O que importava se eu me juntei ao "Santo-Potter-Salvador-do Mundo-Mágico"?

Mais tarde, na fria e solitária Mansão Malfoy, eu refletia sobre alguns aspectos da alma humana. Sim, caros leitores. Depois de tomar algumas traças de hidromel, eu me sentia ligeiramente melancólico e ridiculamente filosófico. Potter tinha (na verdade tem até hoje) aquela ruiva geniosa, mas que o adora perdidamente.

_Harry acordou de madrugada, trêmulo e suando frio. Esse não era um sonho recorrente, mas ainda o incomodava algumas vezes. Voldemort. As coisas que o bruxo lunático dissera para ele antes de morrer. Isso ainda o assombrava, embora o jovem procurasse deixar aquelas palavras e aqueles olhos viperinos horripilantes longe de sua mente._

_Estava numa luxuosa suíte do Hotel Gold. Antes mesmo de perceber onde estava e de ter consciência que estava desperto, sentiu braços suaves o envolverem, e um corpo delicado junto ao seu. Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com Gina, que olhava preocupada para ele. Não era apenas preocupação que via nos olhos da sua ruiva, entretanto. Era também aquele amor incondicional que tanto o tocava._

_- Está tudo bem, Harry – ela lhe disse – Eu estou aqui com você._

_- Sim, você está – concordou Harry, sentindo-se idiota por não ter nada mais terno para dizer à garota que amava. À sua esposa – Você sempre esteve._

_- Quer falar sobre o pesadelo? – a ruiva lhe perguntou amorosamente – Hermione diz que ajuda._

_- Eles não são mais tão freqüentes – Harry disse – Mas agora eu não quero falar de pesadelos. Não quando estou abraçado à ruiva mais linda do mundo – falou, beijando a garota._

_- Hei, seu assanhado! – brincou a jovem – Deixe-me tirar esse seu pijama. Você está todo suado._

_- Se você começar a tirar a minha roupa eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos, Sra. Potter – gracejou Harry, o pesadelo com Voldemort, agora tão distante quanto todas as coisas ruins da sua vida, incluindo quartos que eram armários, cicatrizes que doíam o tempo todo e pessoas queridas perdidas para sempre._

_Gina tinha sobre ele o poder de afastar as memórias ruins para algum canto remoto da sua mente._

_- Espero que você não tenha nada contra homens nus e suados – falou, enquanto se livrava do paletó do pijam e ao mesmo tempo beijava a esposa. A suíte era sempre mantida numa temperatura agradável através de magia._

_- Não contra "esse" homem nu e suado em questão – retrucou a ruiva, abraçando-se a Harry e correspondendo ao seu beijo. _

E Rony Weasley, é claro, tinha Hermione. E Hermione tinha aquele ruivo bobo, mas que inegavelmente a amava a ponto de ficar mais bobo ainda ao seu lado.

_Rony acordou e não a encontrou na cama. Por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, ele sempre sentia um princípio de desespero quando acordava sem ter Hermione por perto._

_Os ruídos vindos do banheiro da suíte, entretanto, apontavam para a presença dela. Grávida, pensou o ruivo. Hei, espere aí! E se houver alguma coisa errada com a "minha" Mione e com o "meu" filho?_

_Movendo-se com a mesma agilidade que usava para cobrir os aros a quinze metros de altura, montado numa vassoura, Rony "Maluco" Weasley, praticamente num salto, estava à porta do banheiro. Em outro movimento mais rápido ainda, tinha Hermione nos seus braços. Ela tinha acabado de escovar os dentes e parecia ligeiramente pálida._

_- Tudo bem com você, querida? – o ruivo perguntou quase em pânico – Dói em algum lugar? Você está se sentindo bem?_

_Primeiro Hermione olhou surpresa para o marido, depois, com a cor aos poucos voltando para o seu rosto, ela começou a rir. Passados alguns segundos ela estava gargalhando._

_- O que é tão engraçado assim? – perguntou Rony, as orelhas começando a ficar vermelhas, sinal inequívoco de contrariedade._

_- Venha, Rony, ainda é muito cedo – disse a medibruxa, puxando o jovem até a cama – Não fique bravo – ela falou, segurando-se para não rir novamente._

_Quando os dois acomodaram-se novamente na cama de casal, Rony abraçou possessivamente a esposa, mas ainda estava visivelmente emburrado._

_- Rony, isso é apenas enjôo matinal. É normal no começo da gravidez. Eu disse para você._

_- Eu fiquei preocupado – respondeu o ruivo – Depois do que fizemos ontem..._

_- Rony, meu querido – disse Hermione calmamente, esforçando-se para não cair de novo no riso – Sexo na gravidez não faz mal nenhum. Deixa de ser..._

_- Um legume insensível? – perguntou o ruivo, ligeiramente contrariado._

_- Não, você não é um legume insensível – ela diz se aconchegando mais a ele – Você é só um pouquinho desinformado, mas a sua preocupação comigo é muito..._

_- Não diga FOFA! – advertiu o rapaz._

_- Eu ia dizer adorável – sussurrou Hermione sonolenta, enquanto Rony acariciava os seus cabelos crespos até que ela dormisse em seus braços. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando acabei de ditar as últimas palavras sobre coisas ocorridas há décadas atrás, algumas delas imaginadas e não presenciadas, um homem da minha idade entrou no meu gabinete. Ele é uma das poucas pessoas que eu recebo nesse aposento sem estuporar ou ameaçar com maldições imperdoáveis. Os cabelos ainda são rebeldes, mas já bastante grisalhos. Ele usa óculos redondos, de acordo com a última moda trouxa, e se veste como sempre, com simplicidade. Apesar de já ter passado dos sessenta anos, ainda há muitas mulheres que o acham bastante atraente.

Nós nos cumprimentamos com um aperto de mãos e um abraço. Ele é uma das poucas pessoas que recebem um abraço de Draco Malfoy. Claro que eu estou falando de Harry Tiago Potter, o Escolhido, o Eleito, "Campeão na luta contra as trevas", ou seja lá o nome que tenham inventado para ele hoje. Embora tenhamos nos tornado grandes amigos com o passar dos anos, ele não perde a oportunidade de lançar uma provocação. Sim, o "Senhor Cicatriz" conseguiu desenvolver algum senso de humor ao longo dos anos.

- Como vão as "Mentiras do Velho Malfoy"? – ele perguntou, olhando a tela do computador. Há anos venho escrevendo uma biografia e há várias editoras bruxas interessadas nela, inclusive a minha própria editora.

- Dobre a língua, Potter – eu respondo – Você está se referindo à obra prima biográfica do mundo bruxo. À obra que vai atrair multidões de leitores e deixar a Editora Pégasus louca de vontade de publicar as reminiscências do empresário mais bem sucedido que a bruxidade britânica teve o prazer de conhecer.

- Sem falar que você é o dono da Editora Pégasus... – ele jogou na minha cara.

- Isso é um mero detalhe insignificante. Mas não fique com inveja. Eu estou dedicando a você, vejamos... – eu faço uma pausa dramática, fingindo pensar – Duas páginas inteiras! Como o livro tem mais de mil...

- OK, Draco. Já percebi o quanto você é bondoso – ele me disse, depois de soltar uma sonora gargalhada – Mas, onde estão os "meus" netos?

- Se você se refere aos "meus" netos e a aquele Weasley endiabrado... – retruco maliciosamente – Eu os deixo dormir até mais tarde. Não sou tirânico com pobres crianças indefesas, como "algumas pessoas" que eu conheço...

E assim passamos a manhã. Dois senhores de idade com muito bom humor e a língua afiada para provocações. As crianças dizem que ver nós dois trocando farpas é mais divertido do que alguns programas de televisão.

Os pestinhas brigam para escolher o sabor dos muffins enquanto eu e Harry conversamos sobre coisas amenas. Combinamos para breve uma partida de quadribol da Liga dos Veteranos, que fundamos, junto com os gêmeos Weasleys e outros. E pensar que um dia, décadas atrás, eu me senti muito só. Mas apenas porque eu não havia olhado em volta de mim mesmo.

Principalmente para uma certa mulher.


	6. FOGO DAS TREVAS

CAPÍTULO 5

Quem teve a idéia brilhante foi Jorge Weasley. Um bando de velhotes montados em vassouras como se ainda tivéssemos idade para tanto. Mas acabou sendo realmente muito divertido. Eu, jogando como apanhador, como nos meus tempos em Hogwarts, Rony Weasley no gol, Harry e Gina Potter, Angelina Johnson-Weasley, Fred e Jorge. E uniforme laranja é claro. Como as vestes dos Cannons. Lógico! Eu presido o time e forneço os uniformes.

Você pode dizer também que sou o dono das vassouras, do pomo, dos balaços e das goles. Ah, como pude esquecer? O campo também é meu. É lógico que eu jogo! Não por ser dono de tudo, é claro. Apenas porque não há muitos apanhadores com mais de sessenta anos a fim de enfrentar um duríssimo torneio de veteranos, onde pessoas sanguinárias querem o seu escalpo.

OK. Eu estou exagerando um pouco. Nas regras que Hermione Weasley nos obrigou a criar para esses torneios de veteranos há alguns anos atrás, os vôos nunca ultrapassam os doze metros, os balaços são um pouco mais leves e há dispositivos mágicos nas vassouras que impedem a queda dos jogadores. Harry e eu alegamos que isso tiraria a graça do jogo, mas nossa amiga nos deu um grande bronca, perguntando se nós tínhamos perdido o juízo, se esse exemplo de irresponsabilidade é que queríamos passar para os jovens e outras muitas coisas. Bem, ninguém discutia com a Senhora Weasley quando ela era curandeira dos Cannons. E é evidente que ninguém discutiria agora.

"Voadores Laranjas" é o nome do nosso esquadrão. Alguns engraçadinhos (e eu tenho quase certeza que tem o dedo de "um certo Weasley" nisso) nos apelidou de "Vovozinhos Laranjas". Até a imprensa incorporou o apelido. Não que haja algum desprezo da mídia. Muito pelo contrário. Os nossos jogos estão recebendo uma cobertura quase digna dos clássicos do quadribol britânico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred Weasley acertou um balaço certeiro no apanhador do outro time, deixando o caminho livre para que eu voasse até o pomo. Nunca fui tão bom quanto Harry num mergulho vertical, mas também nunca foi tão mal assim. Estiquei o braço e apanhei o pomo a poucos metros do chão. Vejo torcedores de todas as idades (na verdade filhos e netos) comemorando e nem ligo muito para um estalo perigoso que sinto nas costelas.

O problema é que quando aterrisso, pronto para receber os louros da glória, quase não consigo respirar.

- Você está bem, Draco? – pergunta Harry, que é o primeiro a vir na minha direção.

- Lógico que eu estou bem – respondo de mau humor – Quem... – respiração falhando – precisa respirar, não é mesmo?

Mais tarde Hermione cuida das minhas costelas que saíram do lugar e me dá (mais uma) bronca. Ela acha que é uma irresponsabilidade homens e mulheres que já são avós brincarem de jogadores. Meus netos, por outro lado, parecem impressionados.

- Irada a sua apanhada, vovô! - disse a minha neta. Fico feliz. Geralmente são Harry e Gina que os impressiona no jogo.

- Olhem para mim! – diz o zombeteiro neto de Hermione – Sem respirar! – grita o Weasley pestinha, fazendo uma imitação tacanha da minha dificuldade para desmontar da vassoura depois de machucar as costelas.

Ele é repreendido pelos pais, mas desconfio que esse moleque não tem jeito. No final eu também acabo rindo. Como poderia não estar de bom humor numa manhã quente, em que arrasei no jogo de quadribol da Liga de Veteranos e todos gritaram o meu nome. Ou pelo menos deveriam. Não posso me esquecer de ameaçar o time com o despejo do "meu" campo se a torcida não mostrar mais respeito por mim.

Muito mas tarde, estou sozinho na boa e velha Mansão Malfoy. Tive que convencer os amigos e parentes que estava bem. Hermione curou as minhas costelas com a rapidez e o talento de sempre. Ela não perdeu nem um pouco a prática com a idade. Retomo o trabalho das minhas memórias, uma vez que normalmente durmo muito pouco. Sim, os acontecimentos sombrios. Eles começaram discretamente, intermediados por momentos felizes. Foi no inverno de 2.002...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cris Toledo e sua namorada Tess Smith saíam alegres da loja de roupas de Madame Malkin. Era o final de uma manhã fria, mas o dia estava claro e ensolarado. A peruana tinha razões para estar feliz. Sua seleção havia triturado o time do Canadá nas difíceis eliminatórias das Américas e ela havia sido escolhida a jogadora da rodada do seu continente. Parte do prêmio em dinheiro recebido pelo feito a garota havia dado para alguma instituição de caridade em seu país e o restante usou para comprar roupas para ela e para Tess.

Tudo foi muito rápido e inesperado. Um jovem com uma máquina de fotografia bruxa pediu para tirar uma foto dela. A artilheira, sorrindo, parou olhando para a câmera. Era sempre gentil com os fãs. Tess, não querendo ficar a tiracolo da sua companheira famosa, deu alguns passos para o lado, segurando as sacolas com as compras. Mas quando o rapaz acionou a máquina não foi um flash que saiu dela. Foi fogo. Fogo mágico.

Um feitiço terrível bastante usado pelos Comensais da Morte durante a guerra. Era o "Fogo das Trevas" , criado por feiticeiros malignos e dificílimo de ser conjurado ou combatido. A reação instintiva de um bruxo é sempre invocar água. Acontece que a água apenas aumenta a ação daquela chama infernal, que em pouco tempo pode queimar uma pessoa até os ossos. Essa seria a sorte da jovem peruana se o seu amigo Harry Potter não estivesse naquele momento saindo de uma loja de aparelhos eletrodomésticos que havia sido inaugurada, vizinha à loja de roupas.

Gina Potter havia ficado encantada com os desenhos e filmes trouxas que aprendeu a gostar convivendo com os filhos de Toni e Helga M'Bea. A jovem fez questão que o esposo (que conhecia engenhocas trouxas melhor do que ela) a acompanhasse na compra de uma daquelas máquinas que reproduziam esses filmes. Apenas nas lojas bruxas eram vendidos aparelhos, que além de reproduzir vídeos e DVDs, ainda eram acoplados a uma TV mágica que exibia a programação da TV Bruxa.

O Eleito não ficava muito feliz com esses passeios, uma vez que era sempre complicado para ele deslocar-se por lugares onde havia muitos bruxos reunidos. Havia o assédio dos fãs, os inevitáveis pedidos de autógrafos e os ataques histéricos das jovens bruxas.

Tentando não ser grosseiro, Harry, com muito esforço, conseguiu livrar-se dos caçadores de autógrafos, depois de comprar o aparelho mais moderno da loja, que seria entregue na sua residência no dia seguinte através do serviço de entregas mágicas. Ainda empolgada com a aquisição para os seus momentos de lazer, a jovem ruiva parou subitamente o que dizia para o marido e apontou assustada para o estranho fogo azulado que havia jorrado da máquina de um fotógrafo naquele momento, do outro lado da rua. Ambos, escolados em feitiçarias malignas desde os tempos da guerra, correram naquela direção.

A ruiva, com o seu extraordinário talento de duelista, tantas vezes demonstrado em combate, tirou rapidamente a varinha das vestes e estuporou o rapaz que havia lançado o feitiço, que corria do local, enquanto Harry se aproximou, exatamente no momento em que Tess jogava água conjurada de sua varinha na jovem em chamas.

Sem tempo para ser delicado e sabendo muito bem o que aquela tentativa de salvamento poderia significar, Potter empurrou a garota e sem recorrer à varinha (ele era capaz de lançar feitiços sem ela) pronunciou o feitiço "Vacuos", que eliminou por um momento o oxigênio em volta de Toledo, fazendo com que as chamas se dissipassem. Mágico ou não, não há fogo que se propague sem oxigênio. Hermione, com a inteligência já conhecida, foi quem descobriu e ensinou aos então membros da Força Aérea o feitiço neutralizador. Não fosse por ele e pelo fato de Harry estar por perto, Cris Toledo queimaria até que nada sobrasse dela.

As queimaduras, entretanto, eram graves. Abraçando carinhosamente a amiga que estava desacordada, o Eleito desaparatou do Beco Diagonal e aparatou na porta dos St. Mungus. Ele tinha certeza que os curandeiros do hospital salvariam a sua amiga e colega de time. Mas que os deuses tivessem piedade daquele bastardo que lançou o feitiço!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pouco tempo depois, Harry estava de volta ao local do crime, depois de deixar Toledo aos cuidados dos curandeiros, e de ter enviado uma coruja para Hermione, que ele sabia que se encontrava na sua residência naquele momento com Rony. Gina ainda consolava uma desesperada Tess Smith, à beira da histeria.

- Eles mataram a Cris! – chorava inconsolável a antiga lufa-lufa – E eu fui tão burra! Como não identifiquei aquele feitiço? – gritava desesperada.

- Está tudo bem, Tess – disse Harry, abraçando a jovem – Toledo está no St. Mungus. Ela vai ficar boa. Eu prometo.

No segundo seguinte o olhar terno de Harry desapareceu completamente. O jovem bruxo que havia lançado o feitiço despertou. Gina havia providenciado cordas mágicas e o havia amarrado. Ainda um tanto desorientado ele olhou em volta, tentando se levantar, apesar de estar totalmente preso. Provavelmente o rapaz nem soube o que o atingiu.

- Oh, desculpe – disse Harry de maneira selvagem – Eu peguei você desprevenido, foi?

Com um simples gesto de mão as cordas desapareceram. Surpreso por estar livre o quase homicida tentou correr, passando por Harry. Uma verdadeira multidão perfilava-se às suas costas. Foi atingido novamente. Foi um soco tão forte que ele caiu respirando pesadamente. Antes que pudesse se recuperar foi atingido de novo. E de novo. E mais uma vez.

- Pare, Harry! – exigiu Gina de maneira enérgica, segurando o esposo.

Naquele instante, aurores do ministério aparataram no Beco Diagonal. O bruxo que havia tentado matar Toledo ofegava pesadamente. Havia hematomas no seu rosto e sangrava copiosamente pela boca e pelo nariz.

- Não se mexa! – disse o maior e mais mal encarado dos aurores para Harry, apontando-lhe a varinha.

Os Potter o reconheceram de imediato. Era Ewan MaCalister, antigo aluno da Sonserina, uns cinco ou seis anos à frente do nosso ano em Hogwarts. Antigo batedor de quadribol. Só debilóides como os que passaram pelo ministério naqueles anos deixariam um sujeito como aquele virar auror. De uma tradicional família bruxa escocesa, detestava trouxas, "sangues-ruins" e mestiços. E obviamente detestava Harry Potter.

- MaCalister, seu retardado! – indignou-se Gina – Esse pulha quase matou a Toledo e você ameaça o Harry?

- Só quem está à beira da morte aqui é esse sujeito – disse o funcionário do ministério, apontando para o jovem caído, que continuava ofegando de dor.

- Você quer prender Harry Potter? – indagou espantada uma moça morena, uma outra auror do Ministério, também conhecida do casal, pois servira com eles na Força Aérea durante a guerra.

- Com licença – disse educadamente um bruxo de meia idade com um sotaque do norte da Inglaterra – Esse rapaz tentou matar a moça que estava com essa outra jovem – e apontou para Tess – Harry Potter salvou a menina e...

- E resolveu fazer justiça a seu modo – interrompeu MaCalister de maneira arrogante – É bem típico dele mesmo...

- Pois eu acho que a surra dada nesse sujeito foi pouco, perto do que ele fez com a moça! – retrucou o homem mais velho, com visível sinal de irritação. Uma pequena aglomeração já se fazia presente e a maioria das pessoas parecia concordar com o defensor de Harry

- É meu dever prendê-lo para averiguação! – disse o auror, sendo vaiado e xingado pelas pessoas.

- Você pode tentar – desafiou-o Harry.

- O seu dever é cuidar da segurança dos bruxos honestos e não prender o herói do mundo mágico, seu imbecil! – vociferou o senhor, sendo aplaudido pelos presentes.

Agora já era uma multidão que se reunia em volta dos Potter e dos aurores. As pessoas se assustaram, contudo, quando um barulho parecendo o estalar de um chicote indicou que alguém havia acabado de aparatar bem no meio do Beco Diagonal. A figura imponente de Quim Shacklebolt, chefe do Escritório dos Aurores, se interpôs entre Harry e MaCalister.

- O que está ocorrendo aqui? – perguntou o homem negro encorpado, cheio de autoridade.

- Potter está causando tumulto, senhor – tentou explicar-se MaCalister, recebendo mais uma vez uma vaia da multidão.

- Potter não está causando tumulto algum! – indignou-se a jovem auror que havia servido na Força Aérea.

- O Sr. Potter acabou de salvar a vida de sua amiga e surrar esse bruxo das trevas. E esse auror estúpido quer prendê-lo! – explicou o homem de meia idade com uma voz indignada, apresentando-se a Shacklebolt como Ignatius Morgantale, comerciante de relíquias mágicas.

Shacklebolt decididamente não gostava do auror MaCalister. Pesavam sobre ele suspeitas de ter simpatias com o lado das trevas, mas nada havia sido provado a respeito e, sendo justo, o rapaz tinha uma conduta até então sem máculas. Não poderia afastar ou punir um indivíduo apenas por julgá-lo antipático e mal educado.

Seu superior hierárquico, contudo, Severo Snape, que cuidava do setor de segurança do Ministério, havia recomendado que o chefe dos aurores ficasse de olho no subordinado.

Com um gesto discreto, Quim Shacklebolt ordenou aos demais aurores que efetuassem a prisão do "fotógrafo" surrado por Harry. Pediu gentilmente ao Sr. Morgantale que o acompanhasse até a o Ministério para prestar depoimento, obtendo a pronta concordância do comerciante. Para o auror que queria prender Harry, o chefe disse friamente:

- Suma da minha frente, MaCalister. Depois Snape vai ter uma conversinha com você!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alguma coisa dizia ao meu amigo Severo Snape que aquele não seria um dia normal. Desde criança ele parecia sentir as vibrações más de um dia complicado quando ele se iniciava. O relatório sobre a sua mesa não trazia boas novas. Muito pelo contrário. Fogo das trevas. Fazia muito tempo que ninguém invocava algo tão terrível. Na verdade, desde a guerra.

O mais preocupante era o fato de que o sujeito que havia invocado o feitiço maligno ser um bruxo medíocre. Um ignorante que odiava trouxas. Snape lembrava vagamente do rapaz quando passou sem nenhum brilho por Hogwarts, de uma turma da Sonserina três anos à frente da minha.

Tadeus Merrintown (esse era o nome do facínora), filho de pai bruxo e mãe trouxa. O pai, de uma prestigiosa, mas falida família da Irlanda do Norte, havia sido abandonado pela esposa quando o pequeno Tadeus tinha oito anos. É claro que o pai do garoto nunca admitiu que os seus maus modos tenham sido responsáveis pela fuga da mulher. Preferiu passar a vida incutindo no filho todo tipo de ódio e preconceito contra trouxas e bruxos nascidos trouxas.

O jovem Tadeus nunca teve um trabalho regular após o término da escola, onde se formou penosamente e com notas baixíssimas. Ao invés de culpar as suas limitações intelectuais e mágicas, preferiu colocar a culpa nos nascidos trouxas, que segundo o seu raciocínio tortuoso, sempre o perseguiram e eram responsáveis pelo seu fracasso. Ele seria o mais próximo no mundo bruxo de um skinhead. Intolerante, preconceituoso, agressivo e patologicamente imbecil.

Grupos de jovens desordeiros que atacavam trouxas e nascidos trouxas não eram exatamente uma novidade no mundo mágico. Os Ministérios da Magia de vários países e a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos sempre ficavam de olho nessas pessoas. Nos últimos anos, contudo, na Grã-Bretanha, o máximo de ocorrência desse tipo esteve relacionada ao fato de alguns jovens bruxos metidos a rebeldes ostentarem camisetas (proibidas pelo Ministério Britânico) com dizeres como "Fodam-se Trouxas" ou "O Lorde voltará!". Ataques a trouxas e mesmo brincadeiras cruéis não vinham acontecendo desde o fim da guerra.

Aquele rapaz, Merrintown, já havia recebido advertências por distribuir material de propaganda antitrouxa e por usar camisetas com dizeres ofensivos. Mas, ninguém imaginava que ele fosse capaz de um ato como aquele cometido contra a artilheira dos Cannons. E o mais importante: Era óbvio que o jovem bruxo era incapaz de conjurar sozinho um feitiço complexo como aquele usado contra Toledo. Um incompetente que nem mesmo os Comensais da Morte cogitaram em recrutar durante a guerra! Seguramente ele era apenas um peão nesse jogo. Restava descobrir rapidamente quem era o rei, ou no mínimo, os bispos e a rainha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Mandou me chamar, senhor? – perguntou o auror Ewan MaCalister, postando-se de maneira humilde em frente a mesa de trabalho de Severo Snape.

Este se lembrava bem do rapaz quando este estudou em Hogwarts. Bom aluno e batedor razoável do time de quadribol de sua casa, a Sonserina. Orgulhoso de sua origem sangue-puro e preconceituoso, mas bastante dissimulado. Enfim, um sonserino legítimo. Havia recomendado a Arthur Weasley que relegasse alguns aurores a funções subalternas até que fosse possível averiguar melhor as suas lealdades. Weasley, o santarrão que era, ignorou o conselho sob alegação de que tal medida seria fazer exatamente a política que havia condenado e da qual ele próprio, Arthur, tinha sido vítima no passado. Preferia que Snape, o chefe do setor de segurança do Ministério, mandasse relatórios de tempos em tempos analisando o comportamento dos suspeitos, como o rapaz que estava agora na sua frente.

- Eu não preciso dizer que você agiu como um idiota, não é mesmo? – perguntou friamente o antigo mestre de poções, sentindo um prazer perverso em dizer umas boas para aquele ex-sonserino.

- Potter estava causando problemas e espancou um homem, senhor – retrucou o rapaz, sem que a humildade aparentada nos seus modos chegasse à sua voz.

- Pois eu tenho aqui o testemunho de vários bruxos, inclusive de um respeitável e rico comerciante de antiguidades chamado Ignatius Morgantale, que dizem que você agiu como um idiota desmiolado. O Senhor Morgantale, inclusive, está propenso a apresentar uma representação contra você – disse Snape, apontando para uma pilha de pergaminhos dispostos de maneira organizada sobre a sua mesa – Você sabe o que uma representação de um cidadão influente pode fazer com a carreira de um auror, não é mesmo?

- Ora, senhor – atrapalhou-se ligeiramente MaCalister – O senhor mais do que ninguém sabe que qualquer coisa que o Potter faz obtém apoio dos bruxos...

- Por isso mesmo você deveria ser cuidadoso quando se trata de algo relacionado a ele – interrompeu o superior – E os seus colegas aurores também não aprovam o que você tentou fazer.

Como o rapaz ficou em silêncio em face da consideração, Severo Snape continuou:

- Vejamos. Você estava de plantão no Escritório Central e foi disparado o alarme mágico que indicava o uso de um feitiço das trevas no Beco Diagonal. Você chamou reforço e desaparatou rumo ao local de onde partiu o alarme. Aí você diz no seu relatório que encontrou um homem se esvaindo em sangue, espancado por Harry Potter, que o desafiou e o ofendeu, além de atiçar a multidão contra você. Está correta a minha descrição dos fatos segundo o seu relatório, MaCalister?

- Perfeitamente, senhor – respondeu o homem mais jovem.

- Apenas diga se está correta.

- Está, senhor.

- Você pensa que eu e seu chefe Shacklebolt somos dois idiotas, não é mesmo?

- Sim senhor... digo, não senhor! – atrapalhou-se MaCalister, agora definitivamente.

- Auror MaCalister, você demorou vários minutos para aparatar no Beco. Nesse meio tempo, entre o alarme e a sua chegada no local da ocorrência, Harry Potter levou a vítima da maldição, Cris Toledo, para o Hospital ST. Mungus, retornou ao local do crime, socou o autor do feitiço das trevas e só aí você faz a sua "entrada triunfal", tentando prender o herói do mundo mágico, exatamente quando ele realizava mais um ato de heroísmo! E na frente de várias testemunhas! Você deu uma nova dimensão à palavra idiotice!

- Pensei que não gostasse do Potter, senhor – confessou o auror, parecendo decepcionado.

- Eu não gosto da mania de herói que ele tem nem do seu ego maior do que o Expresso Hogwarts! Mas eu não seria tolo de prendê-lo quando ele acaba de bancar o herói na frente de bruxos que o idolatram! E você teve sorte, rapaz. Potter é um bruxo poderoso. Sim, ele é, não faça essa cara! Ele poderia arrancar a sua cabeça oca e usá-la como goles num treino dos Cannons antes que você tivesse tempo de dizer Salazar Slytherin!

- Mas...

- Auror MaCalister! – interrompeu Snape com ar cansado – Eu sou o único obstáculo entre você e uma corte marcial. Prove para mim que não é tão idiota quanto aparenta ser e me diga por que você demorou tanto para atender ao alarme. E não se apresse. Nós temos o dia e a noite inteira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Por que você está fugindo de mim, Harry? – perguntou Teresa Smith para o meu sócio.

Ambos estavam no salão de chá do Hospital ST. Mungus, praticamente vazio àquela hora. Já era tarde para o almoço e a maioria das pessoas parecia achar que era cedo demais para um chá da tarde.

Depois de surrar o rapaz que lançara o feitiço maligno em sua amiga Toledo, Harry comprometeu-se com Shacklebolt que prestaria depoimento naquela mesma tarde no Ministério. Sempre acompanhado por Gina, o jogador sensação dos Cannons compareceu ao compromisso depois de se certificar que a peruana estava recebendo o atendimento devido. Hermione havia se deslocado até o hospital e coordenava os procedimentos de cura. Embora alguns curandeiros mais velhos demonstrassem um certo despeito, ninguém no mundo mágico duvidava que a jovem bruxa era a maior autoridade no tratamento de pessoas vitimadas por feitiços das trevas.

Felizmente, a artilheira talentosa não havia sofrido danos permanentes. Graças a Harry Potter, todos diziam. Um minuto a mais e nada salvaria a pobre moça de virar cinzas. Não obstante o novo feito espetacular, o herói do mundo mágico se afundava no sentimento de culpa. Ele odiava o fato da sua amizade causar danos às pessoas. Nem mesmo as palavras de conforto de Gina e de Rony afastavam o sentimento de culpa. Ficara mais deprimido ainda por ter sido recebido pelos aurores do Ministério como herói. Como se ele quisesse realizar atos de heroísmo que envolvesse riscos às vidas de seus amigos!

A manchete do Profeta Diário destacava o seu salvamento, acrescentando mais alguns detalhes absurdos e fantasiosos, como o fato dele ter apagado o fogo das trevas com um sopro, como se ele fosse aquele super-herói de histórias em quadrinhos dos trouxas.

Havia sido convencido (na verdade quase obrigado por Gina e Hermione) a comer uma das refeições rápidas que eram servidas no dito salão. Estava muito pouco disposto a agüentar a tietagem das pessoas e Gina se incumbira de conversar com a imprensa, pois sabia do estado de ânimo do esposo.

- Desculpe eu derrubar você daquele jeito, Tess – desculpou-se finalmente Harry, depois de mexer a comida com um garfo de plástico, sem a menor vontade de comê-la.

- Você poderia até me atropelar com um testrálio desde que salvasse a Cris – disse a garota gentilmente – Ela quer ver você, sabe?

- Eu estou cansado de ver pessoas feridas por serem amigas do "maldito garoto que sobreviveu" – desabafou Harry.

- Escute, Harry – falou a jovem, colocando as mãos sobre as mãos do jogador, que agora jaziam inertes sobre a mesa – Nós não sabemos ainda o que aconteceu. Espere, deixe eu falar! – insistiu Tess, vendo que o rapaz à sua frente iria interrompê-la – Se realmente Cris tiver sido atacada para atingir você, isso não significa que você seja culpado. A culpa continuará sendo daqueles malditos bruxos das trevas, não sua. Todos nós, principalmente mestiços como eu, devemos muito a você. Não é justo que você se culpe pelas ações dessas pessoas más. Mas... eu tenho certeza de que os seus amigos já lhe disseram isso. Estou apenas reforçando – sorriu a garota de maneira encorajadora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Praticamente todo o time dos Cannons compareceu ao ST. Mungus naquele dia e no seguinte. Por pressão de Angelina Johnson, presidente do sindicato dos jogadores, a rodada do fim de semana da Liga Inglesa havia sido suspensa, com a concordância dos patrocinadores e dos donos das equipes. Éden Perfumo, como era de se esperar, proprietário dos Falcões, insistiu na realização dos jogos, mas foi voto vencido.

O que mais me irritou foi, quando entrei no saguão do hospital, logo após ser informado do atentado, agüentar jornalistas perguntando quando Toledo voltaria e se voltaria a jogar. Aquilo me tirou do sério! Apenas Pamela Marul, jornalista de uma publicação feminina bruxa, parecia preocupada com a figura humana da jogadora. Para os demais importava apenas saber quando ela jogaria novamente.

- No momento estou preocupado, assim como todos os nossos companheiros de equipe, com sua pronta recuperação. Não estou pensando em quadribol no momento, acreditem vocês ou não! – declarei para um bando de aves de rapina da mídia bruxa que estavam à espreita na entrada do hospital.

As pessoas julgavam, a princípio, que o ataque havia sido obra de um fã alucinado ou de algum bruxo preconceituoso, que não aprovava a vida amorosa da peruana e sua ligação afetiva com outra garota. O Ministério não se esforçava muito para desmentir. Tudo que não precisávamos naquele momento era de uma onda de histeria, associada com o retorno da situação vivenciada anos atrás.

Aqueles que lutaram na guerra, entretanto, assim como eu e Severo Snape, sabíamos que havia algo muito sinistro por trás daquele atentando. E não havia dúvidas: as pessoas responsáveis por ele queriam, sim, atingir Harry Potter.

O meu sócio, sem paciência para as perguntas idiotas dos jornalistas, apenas riu muito da história do "supersopro" ("Acho que vou soprar a goles no próximo jogo!") e conseguiu com muita dificuldade chegar até o andar onde Toledo convalescia. Felizmente não era permitida a presença de repórteres naquele parte do hospital.

Andy Lopes, que tinha grande afeição por Toledo, e sua namorada, saíam naquele momento do quarto da artilheira. Depois de um breve cumprimento aos brasileiros, Harry entrou.

A peruana estava toda enfaixada. Apenas seu belo rosto moreno estava à mostra.

- Ah, vem cá e não faz essa cara!– ela disse para animar o amigo.

- Como você está? – perguntou Harry timidamente.

- Agora melhor, já que o meu salvador dignou-se a me visitar – brincou a garota – Pode chegar mais perto. Eu apenas pareço uma múmia. Eu não sou uma.

- Como você pode brincar com uma coisa dessas, Toledo?

- Harry, a Gina me contou como você está se sentindo. Eu acho absurdo da sua parte se sentir culpado pelo que aconteceu. Será que eu preciso lembrar que foi você que me salvou ontem? Será que eu preciso lembrar que você me acolheu quando eu não tinha ninguém e que você nunca me julgou pela minha "orientação", por assim dizer. Você é um grande amigo, Harry. Eu tenho muita sorte de ter um amigo como você.

O meu sócio ficou realmente emocionado com aquela declaração. Bem, vocês sabem como esses grifinórios são emotivos.

Aproximou-se mais da cama de Toledo, que com algum esforço, levantou-se e segurou o rosto do Eleito com as duas mãos enfaixadas, que eram pequenas, mas muito potentes, treinadas na arte de lançar goles com o máximo de força possível.

A peruana depositou na testa de Harry um beijo carinhoso e o abraçou.

- Se realmente eu fui atacada para atingir você, temos que nos manter unidos, certo? Você lembra do que o Toni dizia durante a guerra. Só a amizade e a união das pessoas de bem pode combater as trevas – ponderou a jovem de maneira sensata.

Harry apenas retribuiu ao abraço e concordou com a amiga. Nada mais havia para dizer naquele momento.


	7. AMIGOS E INIMIGOS

CAPÍTULO 7

Potter me diz que temos que conversar. Depois de tantos anos de convivência, posso adivinhar o que se passa por aquela sua cabeça grifinória.

- Não me pressione, Harry – digo contrariado.

- Dois anos é tempo suficiente – ele me responde – Pare de enrolar a moça, Draco!

- O curioso é que ela não me pressiona como você e Gina.

- Não, ela não te pressiona. E você pode ficar sem ela qualquer hora dessas. E apenas porque é cabeçudo demais pra perceber que ela pode ser finalmente a mulher da sua vida.

- Harry... – eu lhe digo cansado – Ela tem idade para ser minha filha...

- Se ela não se importa com isso, não sei por que isso o incomoda – declara Harry, na sua implacável lógica grifinória.

Harry e seus amigos grifinórios pensam do seguinte modo: O mundo é um lugar simples e fácil, onde tudo dá certo se você for corajoso o suficiente para enfrentar a tudo e a todos. Para esses heróis não há amores impossíveis, inimigos invencíveis, fortalezas que não possam ser derrubadas, obstáculos que não possam ser transpostos. Tudo se dobra a nossa vontade inabalável!

Quando digo isso para ele, meu sócio dá uma gargalhada à guisa de resposta e logo depois me passa mais uma descompostura:

- Não estamos falando de enfrentar Voldemort ou algum comensal da morte, Malfoy! Estamos falando de uma mulher formidável que ama você. E você a ama também, não tente bancar o durão de coração de gelo. Eu o conheço muito bem!

- Potter...

- Ou deixe-a em paz e continue saindo com essas piranhas que só querem aparecer na mídia bruxa às suas custas.

Esse é o mundo dos grifinórios! Existe o certo e o errado, o preto e o branco. Case com a garota ou deixe-a em paz. Seja honesto, franco, leal! Mal sabia Michele, a brasileira que eu conheci há cinco anos em uma viagem de negócios, que ela tem Harry Potter como principal defensor dos seus interesses.

O problema é que há sabedoria demais nas palavras de Harry para que eu as ignore. Mas há também, da minha parte, o medo de dar um passo na direção certa. Como no passado. Quando houve uma bela mulher e eu não tomei a decisão certa quando deveria. É assim o mundo de Draco Malfoy. Não é o mundo cheio de certezas do "Santo Potter". É o mundo cheio de dúvidas, meias-verdades e tons cinzentos. E fantasmas. Muitos fantasmas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era mais uma manhã fria de inverno britânico, eu me lembro bem. Fotógrafos se postavam na porta do St. Mungus, onde Toledo, acompanhada por Tess, Harry e Gina, saía do hospital. Goyle afugentava os repórteres mais inconvenientes e alguns fãs mais afoitos.

- Você tem medo de ser amiga de Harry Potter depois desse ataque? – perguntou um jornalista com sotaque escocês.

- Harry é uma ameaça para os seus próprios amigos? – perguntou o asqueroso Dan Carter.

O seu jornaleco havia recebido uma suspeitíssima verba do exterior e vinha sendo monitorado pelo meu amigo Severo Snape, sempre atento às maquinações dos bruxos maus. A verdade é que Carter havia voltado à velha forma, atacando Harry Potter. Eu também vinha sendo bastante atacado pelo inescrupuloso membro da imprensa bruxa.

- Medo de ser amiga de Harry Potter? Ameaça? – perguntou Toledo, indignada – Ora, seu monte de... – ia dizendo a garota, o sotaque espanhol se acentuando, como sempre acontecia quando ela ficava nervosa.

- Agora não é hora para perguntas – eu interrompo, chegando no saguão do hospital naquele momento – A minha jogadora precisa de tranqüilidade.

- Mas... – tentou insistir Carter, recebendo um tranco violento de Goyle que o atirou no chão.

- Ops! Desculpe o mau jeito – desculpou-se o grandalhão, exibindo o seu melhor sorriso de trasgo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Desculpe o mau jeito? – perguntei ironicamente para Goyle – Greg, meu caro, você está ficando delicado!

- Essa convivência com os seus amigos grifinórios está me estragando, chefe – retrucou meu empregado "faz-tudo".

- Cale a boca e tome seu café! – ordenou Gina. Greg Goyle achou melhor obedecer à ruiva.

Eram dez da manhã. Toledo tivera alta do hospital muito cedo, na tentativa vã de enganar a mídia bruxa. A garota ficaria naqueles dias na casa de Harry e Gina, aonde seria cuidada por Hermione, vizinha dos Potter, e seria acompanhada por sua namorada.

Enquanto a ruiva nos servia café, chá e uma variedade de sucos, Harry se divertia preparando umas panquecas. Jamais admitiria para ele, mas Potter é um bom cozinheiro quando se trata de comida rápida. Sabe preparar panquecas, hambúrgueres e hot-dogs sem usar magia. E muito bons.

- Harry, pensei que você tivesse um elfo doméstico. Como é mesmo o nome dele? Aquele que foi da minha família? – eu lhe perguntei.

- Dobby está arrumando o quarto dos hóspedes para Toledo e Tess – explicou o Eleito.

- E as panquecas do Harry são ótimas – encerrou a questão Gina, ainda examinando atentamente Goyle para ver se ele comia e tomava o seu café.

Meu empregado não queria se sentar à mesa com os Potter e a garota, o que mereceu uma bronca da jovem Sra. Potter. "Não há convidados de primeira ou de segunda classe na nossa casa, Goyle!", vociferou a ruiva.

- Você não acha mesmo que aqueles dois "politicamente corretos" colocam os criados para comer em outro cômodo, não é? – provoco mais tarde.

- Ainda acho que esses seus amigos grifinórios são esquisitos demais... – respondeu o brutamontes, coçando a cabeça pensativo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter possuía, e tenho quase certeza que ainda possui, aquele insuportável complexo de salvador do mundo. É o tipo de cara que sofre pelos amigos e é capaz de se sacrificar por eles, como já havia demonstrado tantas vezes no passado. Quase lhe dei uns safanões quando me perguntou, no dia anterior, se eu achava que ele era um perigo para os outros jogadores do time laranja.

- Potter, não seja retardado! – eu lhe disse com a "delicadeza" tradicional dos Malfoys – A sua ausência é que iria prejudicar os seus amigos. Você acha que eles ainda faturariam o que tem faturado ultimamente sem você como principal estrela do time?

- Mas...

- E não me parece que algum deles sequer cogitou a hipótese de deixar de ser seu amigo, pelo que me lembro!

- Mas...

- Potter – eu disse com ar cansado – Pare de se culpar por coisas que você não tem culpa. Vamos, tire o dia de folga. Eu cuido dos outros documentos da Organização. Vá para casa, tome um banho de banheira, faça amor com sua esposa. Relaxe, cara!

- Mas...

- Isso é uma ordem! E se você não me obedecer eu chamo a Hermione para lhe dar uma bronca!

Harry me deu um sorriso meio envergonhado e se despediu, seguindo o meu conselho. Ele pode ser o Eleito e tudo mais, mas eu sei que não gostaria de enfrentar Hermione Weasley. Aquela garota sabe ser assustadora quando quer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Odeio admitir, mas a união daquele time dos Cannons me deixava quase comovido. Todos queriam paparicar Toledo, que ainda tinha parte do corpo enfaixada e mal podia se locomover. Mas todos queriam, principalmente, mostrar a Harry que não tinham receio de continuar seus amigos.

Lá pelas onze horas da manhã começaram a chegar os visitantes, para a alegria de Toledo e de Tess. Hermione, que a examinou, constatou que estava tudo bem, embora mantivesse as faixas curativas. Rony trouxe-lhe flores. Depois chegaram Toni, Helga e os filhos menores, trazendo bombons. Andy e Amanda, os reservas dos Cannons, Nat, Ben e Robby, e até o metido Apollo Cole trouxeram mais flores. E mais tarde Vitor Krum e sua noiva Lilá chegaram com sapos de chocolate.

Não se sabe quem teve a idéia, mas ela foi logo aceita. Goyle havia saído e voltado com uns bifes gigantescos e umas lingüiças enormes, que foram colocadas numa grande grelha, que Harry invocou com um daqueles gestos que ele fazia sem varinha. Andy e Toni vestiram. cada um avental, (que ficava ridiculamente diminuto no africano) e começaram a preparar um churrasco. O cheiro das carnes e dos embutidos dava água na boca, ainda mais com o "tempero secreto" que Toni M'Bea colocava sobre as iguarias fumegantes.

Pouco antes da comida ser servida, Vera Ivanova apareceu toda sorridente, equilibrando várias caixas contendo cervejas amanteigadas e umas garrafas que com certeza traziam bebidas mais fortes. Estava um dia frio, mas uma lona mágica, que cobria o quintal da casa, providenciada pelos Potter, mantinha o clima ameno e de vez em quando Toni fazia um feitiço e expulsava a fumaça do churrasco para longe.

O africano e Amanda, que cantavam muito bem, deram uma canja, cantando músicas africanas e brasileiras, fazendo os presentes se requebrarem, equilibrando precariamente copos e pratos. Hermione ria da tentativa desajeitada de Rony acompanhar Andy nos passos de um samba que Amanda cantava. Os garotos Daniel e Owen eram mais felizes na empreitada, que mereceu aplausos entusiasmados de Harry e de Gina. Vitor preferia apreciar um pedaço generoso de bife que a sua noiva lhe dava na boca.

- Esse pessoal sabe realmente se divertir, chefe – afirmou Goyle, às voltas com uma lingüiça gigantesca enfiada numa baguete – E o importante é que o ruivo ali disse que não deveria faltar comida – completou de boca cheia, apontando para Rony, que quase caiu no chão, tentando acompanhar um passo mais ousado do brasileiro.

- E então, garota? – perguntei para Toledo, que olhava divertida para seus amigos, recostada na namorada, que lhe dava um copo de cerveja amanteigada.

- Hermione disse que dentro de duas semanas eu vou poder treinar de novo – explicou a peruana – Mas, não vou poder jogar na estréia da Liga Européia.

- Você sabe que precisa se recuperar. Isso é o mais importante – eu lhe respondi, afagando uma das suas mãos, que ainda se encontrava enfaixada.

Depois de me olhar por alguns segundos de maneira enigmática, Tess Smith fez um comentário surpreendente:

- Você é uma pessoa muito boa, Draco. Muito melhor do que a maioria imagina.

Bem, eu não sou tímido e modesto como meu amigo Harry. Mas, aquele comentário, vindo de uma ex-lufa-lufa, a casa famosa pelas pessoas gentis e de bom coração, realmente me pegou desprevenido.

- Hum... Por que você diz isso? - perguntei sem jeito.

- A maneira como você se preocupa com os jogadores – foi Toledo quem respondeu – Vitor me disse outro dia que nunca viu um dono de time se preocupar com os atletas como você.

- Bom, vocês me fazem ganhar dinheiro – expliquei ligeiramente desconfortável – Seria natural que eu me preocupasse com vocês.

- Ah, não seja modesto! – disse a peruana – Todos gostam muito de você, sabe?

Eu não disse nada, mas realmente aquela declaração me tocou fundo. Apenas não poderia demonstrar, certo? Malfoys precisam manter as aparências. Mesmo quando emocionados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severo Snape parecia mais sério e mais sorumbático naqueles dias, quando ocupava o chefia do Departamento de Segurança do Ministério da Magia Britânico. Arthur Weasley vinha fazendo um ótimo trabalho à frente deste ministério, calando a boca dos grupos conservadores, que a princípio se opuseram a ele por considerá-lo um "adorador de trouxas". Se bem que esse xingamento era freqüentemente feito também a Harry Potter e, suponho, a mim, por ter me associado ao Escolhido. Mas não era com bruxos que lançavam ofensas anônimas que o meu antigo professor de poções se preocupava no momento.

- Espero que você e seus subordinados possuam segurança adicional – disse-me de maneira sombria o velho Severo.

- Já estou providenciando isso – expliquei – Contratei bruxos do exterior. Não sei se é possível confiar nos seguranças ingleses. Tenho a impressão que todo mundo que é de confiança no setor de segurança privada no Reino Unido já está na folha de pagamento das Organizações Potter-Malfoy.

- Medida muito sábia da sua parte, jovem Draco – aprovou o ex-professor – E o seu sócio, o que acha disso?

- Eu acho que não preciso informá-lo sobre todas as medidas de segurança – respondi – Potter já tem muito com o que se preocupar dentro do campo de quadribol. Vou apenas dizer que é necessário tomar cuidado.

- Aquele pequeno convencido – rugiu Snape – Suponho que ele esteja se mortificando por causa daquela peruana, com o seu complexo de salvador do mundo bruxo.

- Se eu não me engano, Severo – retruquei ligeiramente contrariado – Ele não apenas tem complexo. Ele _É _o salvador do mundo bruxo. Acho que você poderia esquecer um pouco essa implicância.

- Ora, ora... – disse o homem mais velho com uma expressão irônica e esboçando um daqueles sorrisos desagradáveis que faziam os grifinórios querer matá-lo – Mais um convertido ao culto do Santo Potter...

- Já chega, Severo! Potter é meu sócio agora. E também o meu melhor jogador. Eu não gostaria que nada acontecesse a ele ou aos outros. Goste você ou não, eu sou um pouco responsável por ele e pelos demais jogadores. Eu consegui superar aquelas picuinhas da época de Hogwarts. É lamentável que você não!

- Certo – disse Severo ligeiramente embaraçado, fato que não era comum na sua vida – Mas eu suponho que você não veio aqui para falar das qualidades morais e esportivas do Potter.

- Não mesmo – confirmei – O que está acontecendo? Por que tentaram matar Toledo? Suponho que fizeram isso para atingir o Potter. Mas, quem está por trás disso? E não me diga que é assunto confidencial do ministério! Não quando o pescoço de pessoas que são importantes para mim podem estar em jogo!

- Muito bem. Mas, nada sai dessa sala – concordou o ex-mestre de poções – Seus amigos grifinórios têm a péssima mania de querer fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, o que poderia pôr a perder a nossa rede de espionagem.

- OK, Severo. E como prova de confiança, eu prometo lhe informar em primeira mão as armações dos tipos suspeitos quando eu as descobrir. Eu tenho um espião entre eles – disse de maneira confiante, o que arrancou outro arremedo de sorriso do chefe da segurança do mundo bruxo.

- Muito sonserino de sua parte, jovem Draco. Fico feliz de saber que aqueles grifinórios e lufa-lufas não estragaram muito a sua personalidade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tadeus Merrintown, estúpido como era, não questionou quando recebeu pelo correio instruções de como poderia montar uma máquina fotográfica bruxa para disparar um feitiço das trevas. Antes disso, alguém já havia lhe escrito cartas do exterior, na verdade uma da Alemanha, outra do Canadá e uma última da França. Em todas as cartas havia um monte de baboseiras contra trouxas e bruxos nascidos trouxas. Em todas as cartas havia conclamações aos bruxos que tinham origem puro sangue no sentido de realizar uma cruzada contra "aqueles que degradam o mundo mágico".

Segundo o ministério havia apurado, vários bruxos do Reino Unido haviam recebido aquele tipo de correspondência, mas só Merrintown havia sido fanático o suficiente para responder a uma caixa postal bruxa no Canadá, tendo recebido de volta uma mensagem congratulando-o pela coragem e as explicações minuciosas para a tentativa de assassinato a alguém próximo de Harry Potter, aquele que a correspondência chamava de "desgraça e vergonha do mundo bruxo".

O idiota ficara por vários dias de tocaia no Beco Diagonal, esperando por alguém próximo de Potter para realizar o ataque. Fora instruído a não atacar Harry em pessoa, pois deveriam saber que ele se livraria facilmente do feitiço. Havia recebido fotos com os possíveis alvos: Toledo, Helga, algum dos seus filhos, Lilá Brown. Hermione e seu marido também estavam fora de questão, assim como Gina e Toni, pois o mentor do atentado sabia que essas pessoas saberiam lidar com o fogo das trevas.

Eu havia sido informado que alguns bruxos (minha fonte não havia conseguido o nome deles) alugaram um chalé nos Alpes suíços, possivelmente para comemorar o ataque bem sucedido e talvez traçar os planos para novas investidas. O nome Norman Benton, como era de se esperar, aparecia constantemente. O norte-americano andava estranhamente sumido e ninguém parecia saber do seu paradeiro, segundo Severo.

- Não acredito que Benton esteja diretamente envolvido no ataque à sua jogadora – explicou Snape – Pelo que eu pude apurar, ele é um bruxo medíocre. Duvido que soubesse conjurar ou ensinar a alguém um feitiço complexo como aquele. O que não quer dizer que ele não saiba alguma coisa. Há boatos um tanto perturbadores. Por enquanto são boatos. Mas, prometo contar a você quando eu tiver alguma informação mais consistente. Até lá, mantenha os olhos bem abertos e use o que puder para defender o seu pessoal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte, me reuni com Potter, Weasley, suas esposas e Toni M'Bea. Contei para eles uma parte do que Snape havia me revelado. Expliquei da necessidade de seguranças privados. Eles não gostaram muito, mas entenderam a situação.

Na quarta-feira seguinte estrearíamos na Liga Européia de Quadribol contra os Dragões de Bursa, time da Turquia. Nossa chave na fase inicial do torneio não era tão difícil. Enfrentaríamos os Dragões, os Ursos de Dankov, da Rússia e os Fura-Bolas de Quiberon, da França, inegavelmente o adversário mais difícil dessa fase. Como se classificavam duas equipes de cada grupo, as nossas chances eram muito boas. Dali para frente vinham os terríveis mata-matas, com jogos eliminatórios de ida e volta, que costumavam deixar os fãs de quadribol grudados nas transmissões da TV Bruxa.

Na terça pela manhã, o time compareceu à Estação Internacional de Portais, próxima da sede do Ministério da Magia em Londres. Havia um grande número de bruxos estendendo bonés, bandeiras e camisas para que os jogadores autografassem.

Cinco seguranças, discretos, mas eficientes não tiravam os olhos dos atletas, além de Goyle, meu cão de guarda pessoal e "faz tudo profissional", que coordenava a partida dos jogadores. Segundos depois eles estavam em Bursa na Turquia. E uma multidão de turcos e ingleses esperava por eles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O hotel em que ficamos hospedados tinha uma vista impressionante das montanhas Uludag, um dos muitos locais que os trouxas diziam antigamente localizar-se o tal Monte Olimpo, algo que tinha a ver com histórias trouxas sobre deuses poderosos e outras bobagens. Já me esqueci do que Hermione havia me explicado. Mais próximo das montanhas verdes e altas, cujos cumes nevados eram visíveis das janelas panorâmicas da maioria dos quartos do hotel, morava a maioria dos bruxos da cidade. Lá em baixo, projetando-se aos pés das montanhas a grande cidade trouxa, onde os sultões (é esse o nome?) de um antigo império construíram palácios e habitações que atraem turistas de vários países até hoje.

Bem no sopé da montanha fica ainda hoje o estádio dos Dragões de Bursa, time de quadribol mais popular da Turquia, várias vezes campeão da liga nacional e duas vezes (décadas de 1.950 e 1.960) campeão da Europa. Todos os vinte e cinco mil lugares de estádio estavam vendidos há semanas. E havia um grande número de turcos, que torciam por outras equipes do país, que estavam dispostos a torcer pelos Cannons.

- Você espera um jogo rápido, Potter? – perguntou um repórter num inglês precário.

- Espero um jogo difícil e nosso time está preparado para um jogo longo – explicou o Eleito.

Finalmente alguém havia feito uma pergunta sobre quadribol. As perguntas até então eram sempre sobre o risco de jogar no mesmo time do mais famoso feiticeiro do mundo, odiado pelos bruxos das trevas.

Toni, Andy, Vitor e Rony, para o aparente desapontamento dos jornalistas, diziam que estavam muito felizes em jogar nos Cannons e serem amigos de Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apollo Cole jogaria no lugar de Toledo. O convencido jamaicano declarou aos jornalistas que estava tranqüilo e merecia estar no time titular. O sujeito vinha me tirando do sério naquela temporada. Só por causa do Harry e do Toni eu não o mandava de volta para o seu país nas garras de algum hipogrifo desgovernado. Desconfio que meu sócio e o africano só suportavam o cara por causa do seu sobrinho Dylan, um amor de garoto, que mais tarde se tornaria um grande jogador de quadribol e hoje dirige o Departamento de Esportes Mágicos do Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bretanha.

O jogo seria às sete da noite, no horário de Bursa, nove horas em Londres. Na véspera, os jogadores realizaram o reconhecimento do campo e do estádio. E Vera Ivanova percebeu uma trapaça dos nossos amigos turcos, que até então estavam nos recepcionando muito bem.

Ela e Toni, veteranos de muitas competições, trocaram um olhar cheio de significados:

- Os aros – declarou a treinadora.

- O que tem os aros? – perguntei sem entender.

- São menores – disse Toni – É um truque muito comum.

- Depois que os representantes da Liga inspecionam os campos, os caras diminuem ou aumentam os aros alguns centímetros – explicou Vitor Krum, igualmente veterano em competições internacionais, uma vez que participava delas desde os dezessete anos.

- Mas, isso é desonesto! – indignou-se Hermione, que chegava naquele momento ao campo.

- É claro que é – concordou Vera – Se a gente reclamar e exigir uma inspeção, a partida pode ser suspensa e nós ainda seríamos os vilões da história, com o público ficando irritado pelo fato da partida ser adiada.

- E enquanto isso eles voltam a colocar os aros no tamanho original e acusam o nosso time de estar reclamando por estar com medo – concluiu Toni – Guerra psicológica.

- Posso dar a minha opinião? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro, gatinho – concordou Ivanova.

- Já falei pra você não me chamar de gatinho...

- Certo, gatinho. O que você ia dizer?

Gina e os demais abafaram o riso. Harry sempre ficava irritado com o fato de Ivanova tratá-lo como se tivesse cinco anos de idade, como ele sempre dizia.  
Na verdade, a treinadora búlgara tratava _todo mundo _dessa forma. O fato de o meu sócio ser o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, ter dado cabo do Lorde das Trevas e tudo o mais, não parecia impressioná-la. Ao contrário: isso parecia alimentar mais ainda o seu instinto maternal, o que divertia muito o restante da equipe, mas contrariava Harry em demasia.

- Eles diminuíram os arcos por que acham que vamos ter mais dificuldades para marcar gols, certo? – perguntou o craque dos Cannons, ainda ligeiramente contrariado.

- É isso – confirmou Vera – E o time deles deve ter treinado a semana inteira com os aros menores.

Se existe uma injustiça a respeito de Harry Potter, é a acusação de alguns invejosos de que ele seria na época um jovem presunçoso. Conheço Harry há meio século e sou testemunha de que essa é a uma das grandes e absurdas mentiras inventadas a seu respeito. Muito pelo contrário. Potter às vezes me irritava por causa de sua modéstia. Nunca assumiu o fato de ter sido o maior jogador de quadribol da história. Atualmente há dezenas de supostos "novos Potters" todos os anos, que na verdade nem mesmo chegam aos pés do "garoto que sobreviveu". Mesmo modesto, ele sabia a extensão do seu talento e do talento dos demais. Olhando descontraído para o cenário deslumbrante formado pelas montanhas em torno, Harry disse, sorrindo um tanto encabulado:

- Uns centímetros a menos não vão nos impedir de marcar os gols.

- Ninguém achou que iria – afirmou Toni com sinceridade.

- E vai ficar mais fácil para o Rony fechar os aros – afirmou a treinadora, dando um tapinha amistoso nas costas do goleiro dos Cannons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- CAROS OUVINTES E TELESPECTADORES DA RADIO E TV BRUXA – anunciou Lino Jordan, "A Voz", com a exuberância de sempre – DIRETAMENTE DE BURSA, NA TURQUIA, TRAZEMOS A VOCÊS MAIS UM JOGO DOS CHUDLEY CANNONS, AGORA NA LIGA EUROPÉIA DE CLUBES. QUEM MAIS FICARIA VIAJANDO PARA BAIXO E PARA CIMA TODOS OS DIAS DA SEMANA? TUDO BEM QUE EU SOU O MELHOR LOCUTOR DO PAÍS, MAS ERA DE SE ESPERAR QUE AQUELE ALMOFADINHA DO...

- BOA NOITE, TELESPECTADORES E OUVINTES DO REINO UNIDO – interrompeu Marla Donovan antes que seu colega começasse a criticar os colegas da emissora. Nos últimos tempos, para a diversão dos seus inúmeros fãs espalhados pelos países de língua inglesa, "A Voz" vinha reclamando durante as transmissões que só ele era escalado para cobrir as partidas longe de Londres e mesmo do Reino Unido. A emissora não o demitia, apesar dos seus protestos públicos, porque o irrequieto narrador era quase uma unanimidade e já havia ameaçado fundar a sua própria emissora, ameaça que cumpriria alguns anos mais tarde, com a ajuda dos gêmeos Weasleys.

- AQUI, SOB A MONTANHA ULUDAG, OS CANNONS ESTÃO PRESTES A DAR MAIS UMA SURRA NOS SEUS ADVERSÁRIOS INCAUTOS. A VÍTIMA DA HORA SÃO OS DRAGÕES DE BURSA, QUE USAM UM RIDÍCULO UNIFORME VERMELHO SANGUE... – ia zombando o locutor.

- BEM, A EQUIPE TURCA SE REFORÇOU PARA O TORNEIO EUROPEU – interrompeu novamente Marla, fazendo, gestos para que Lino contivesse a falta de imparcialidade. Gestos que os telespectadores não poderiam ver, pois a TV Bruxa mostrava naquele momento os cartões postais trouxas da cidade – ALÉM DE KEMAL, ARTILHEIRO TITULAR DA SELEÇÃO TURCA – continuou a comentarista - QUE ESTÁ DE VOLTA AO PAÍS, A EQUIPE CONTA COM O BATEDOR ARGENTINO MARTIN MORENO, SEM DÚVIDA UMA GRANDE CONTRATAÇÃO, ALÉM DO BRASILEIRO MOURA...

- QUE NÃO CHEGA AOS PÉS DO SEU COMPATRIOTA ANDY LOPES... – desdenhou o locutor – ENTRAM EM CAMPO AS EQUIPES!!!!! OS CANNONS, DESFALCADOS DE CRIS TOLEDO, JOGAM COM WEASLEY, M'BEA, LOPES, O CASAL POTTER, COLE E VITOR KRUM!

- À EXCEÇÃO DA ARTILHEIRA PERUANA, O MELHOR DOS CANNONS ESTÁ EM CAMPO PARA A ESTRÉIA NA LIGA EUROPÉIA – comentou Marla.

- OS DRAGÕES VÃO A CAMPO COM BATRUK, NO GOL, KEMAL, ATURK, EMRE, MORENO, MOURA E SAS! – anunciou "A Voz".

Uma ovação ensurdecedora se fez ouvir no estádio quando o time local entrou voando em campo, com um uniforme vermelho vivo com números e detalhes verdes, além de um grande dragão igualmente verde que se destacava no centro das vestes vermelhas. Havia apenas uma moça no time, a apanhadora Merona Sas, titular da seleção turca.

Como muitos bruxos ainda possuíam velhos televisores em preto e branco, os Cannons, instruídos pelos assessores da TV Bruxa turca, jogaram aquela partida com um uniforme inteiramente negro com golas e punhos laranja. Era uma noite menos fria do que as noites inglesas nessa época do ano, mas um vento gelado soprava das montanhas e todos usavam uniformes formado por calças de material bruxo térmico e blusas de mangas compridas, além das tradicionais luvas especiais para cada posição. Rony, de acordo com a nova moda entre os goleiros de quadribol (imitando os goleiros de futebol trouxa) usava uma camisa diferente, branca com três grandes listras laranja.

Toni e Kemal, o capitão dos Dragões cumprimentaram-se e a partida teve início.

- ATAQUE DOS DRAGÕES – transmitiu Lino – M'BEA ACERTA UM BALAÇO EM EMRE. MAS A GOLES FICA PARA KEMAL. FINTA EM GINA POTTER, FINTA EM COLE! ARREMESA! DFESA SEEEEEEEEEENSACIONAL DE WEASLEY! VOOU NO ARO ESQUERDO E AGARROU A GOLES! LANÇA IMEDIATAMENTE PARA POTTER! FINTA ESPETACULAR EM ATURK. ESTÁ FRENTE A FRENTE COM O GOLEIRO! É GOOOOOOOOOL! POTTER ENGANA BATRUK E MARCA DEZ A ZERO PARA OS CANNONS!!

- CONTA-ATAQUE ESPETACULAR DOS CANNONS – disse Marla – APOSTO QUE O PASSE LONGO DE WEASLEY PARA POTTER FOI UMA JOGADA ENSAIADA POR VERA IVANOVA!

- BALAÇO ARREMESSADO POR LOPES DESARMA EMRE! GINA POTTER COM A GOLES! VOOOU DIRETO PAR OS AROS DOS DRAGÕES! É GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! GINA POTTER! VINTE A ZERO PARA OS CANNONS!

Reforçado ou não, encolhendo ou não os aros, ficou claro em poucos minutos que o time dos Dragões não era páreo para o nosso time. Enquanto dito as minhas memórias para a máquina que possui tecnologia trouxa e feitiço bruxo, ouço a gravação da transmissão de Lino Jordan daquela partida. Hoje ele é apenas um executivo da sua própria emissora e deixou as transmissões para os mais novos, mas não há dúvida que "A Voz" Jordan é insuperável.

A gravação continua, com a narração entusiasmada e nada imparcial de Lino.

Gina, Harry e Cole marcavam um ponto atrás do outro e os poucos ataques dos Dragões paravam nas mãos de Rony. Depois de quarenta minutos de massacre, Vitor Krum apanhou o pomo com facilidade, fechando o jogo. A estréia dos Cannons na Liga Européia daquele ano, uma reestréia depois de mais de meio século de ausência foi uma show! Duzentos e noventa a zero!

- VITOR KRUM APANHA O POMO DE OURO!!! – berrava Lino Jordan – RESULTADO ESPETACUYLAR EM FAVOR DOS CANNONS!! DEUZENTOS E NOVENTA A ZERO! ESTRÉIA DO TIME LARANJA COM O PÉ DIREITO NA LIGA EUROPÉIA!!

- OUTRA GRANDE ATUAÇÃO DOS POTTER! – analisou Marla – COLE E WEASLEY TAMBÉM JOGARAM MUITO BEM!

Pois é. Naquele momento, em Chudley e em várias partes do Reino Unido, bruxos de todas as idades comemoravam a reentrada dos Cannons na elite do quadribol europeu. Não poderíamos imaginar que olhos bem pouco amistosos estavam fixos no campo de jogo, onde Vitor era cumprimentado pelos companheiros de equipe ao desmontar da vassoura, ainda carregando o pomo de ouro recém-capturado, recebendo um grande abraço dos batedores Lopes e M'Bea.

- Nós não vamos embora, senhor? – perguntou um jovem baixo e entroncado para um homem de meia idade, vestindo uma impecável e elegante roupa de bruxo, com um chapéu que lhe cobria parcialmente o rosto.

O fato de continuar irredutível em seu lugar, sentado num assento próximo ao corredor que escoava o público da numerada coberta, dificultava a saída dos demais torcedores turcos, que não estavam muito contentes com o estorvo, ainda mais depois da surra que o time vermelho havia levado.

Indiferente aos olhares hostis e a um ou outro xingamento mais explícito, o homem bem vestido continuou mirando com um olhar frio a festa dos jogadores dos Cannons.

- Olhe os amantes de trouxas e sangues-ruins felizes – sibilou numa voz desagradável. Disse as palavras num inglês impecável, que entretanto, possuía um leve sotaque difícil de identificar – Eu pretendo esmagá-los como os insetos que são. Mas não tenho pressa.

É lógico que eu não sei se as palavras trocadas entre os dois bruxos foram exatamente as que escrevi. Naquele momento eu saía do campo de jogo, abraçado ao casal Potter e prometia levar todos os jogadores para um jantar num dos restaurantes de comida típica que me foi indicado pelos anfitriões. Eu estava realmente feliz com a nossa estréia na Liga Européia. Como poderia saber que o suposto filho do Lorde das Trevas tramava contra a nossa felicidade e a nossa vida?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

COMO TODOS PODEM PERCEBER, HÁ VÁRIOS MISTÉRIOS...  
MALFOY VAI SE COMPROMETER NA VELHICE?? FILHO DO LORDE DAS TREVAS?? NÃO PERCAM OS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS!!!!!!!!!!


	8. PESADELOS

CAPÍTULO 8

A comida era muito boa, o vinho de primeira, feito por elfos espanhóis e armazenado por anos a fio. O local também era de primeira, é lógico. Afinal, Malfoys não levam suas mulheres para qualquer lugar. E o Gold Hotel, mesmo com todas essas modernidades pseudotrouxas que tomaram conta do mundo bruxo nos últimos anos, continua sendo o lugar de mais classe e bom gosto que galeões podem pagar. E há o interessante detalhe que essa jóia rara do mundo mágico me pertence, como não poderia deixar de ser.

Eu e Michele fizemos amor, comemos, bebemos, rimos, fizemos amor novamente, e agora resolvemos descer para jantar no aristocrático restaurante do hotel. O lugar me traz ótimas lembranças. Títulos dos Cannons foram comemorados neste lugar. A aposta que fiz com Éden Perfumo sobre a possibilidade de Potter marcar quinhentos pontos. O primeiro título europeu dos Cannons...

Acho que estou ficando sentimental com a idade. A verdade é que Michele parece me conhecer muito bem. Se ela fosse bruxa eu perguntaria se é por acaso uma legilimente.

- Qual o problema, Draco? – a moça me pergunta, percebendo que eu parei mais tempo do que devia fitando uma taça de vinho.

- Nada mesmo... – eu respondo sem muita convicção.

- Eu conheço você. Tem alguma coisa te perturbando – ela me diz no seu inglês perfeito, mas que denuncia um leve assento do seu idioma natal, o que eu acho adorável.

- Você quer se casar comigo? – pergunto de uma vez – Você sabe... a gente se diverte junto, eu gosto da sua companhia. E Harry me disse...

- Espere um pouco! – ela me diz ligeiramente contrariada – O que Harry tem a ver com isso?

- Harry? Quem falou em Harry? Eu estou aqui falando de casamento e você fica falando do "testa rachada". Eu deveria ficar com ciúme!

- Não me enrole, Draco! O que o Harry tem a ver com isso? E pare de chamar seu amigo desse jeito. Você sabe que eu não gosto!

Pronto! Vocês perceberam que eu pisei na bola, como dizem os trouxas, ou como dizemos nós bruxos, montei na vassoura pelo lado errado.

- Bem... – tento explicar tímido – Harry me disse que eu deveria...

- Não diga mais nada, Draco!

- Eu bem que falei que você tem idade para ser minha filha...

- CALE A BOCA! – ela grita, atraindo a atenção dos clientes ricos e aristocráticos do hotel. Não que escândalos sejam novidades nesse restaurante. Ricos e aristocráticos adoram um showzinho, como todo mundo.

Um olhar enviesado da minha parte, contudo, afasta imediatamente os curiosos. Uma jovem loura volta a se preocupar com a sua sobremesa. Ser Draco Malfoy e principalmente ter a fama de ser Draco Malfoy tem lá as suas vantagens.

- Michele, eu...

- Nenhuma palavra! Você acha que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a idade?

- Maldito Potter! – eu praguejo entredentes.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com Harry Potter também! – ela diz, um pouco mais baixo, mas ainda assim cheia de mágoa – Tem a ver com você! E comigo! Eu não acho que Harry o tenha obrigado a fazer alguma coisa. Bem que a Senhora Potter me disse que às vezes você é um idiota!

- Ei!

- Adeus, Draco! – ela me diz já se levantando – Você sabe aonde me encontrar quando quiser conversar a sério por livre e espontânea vontade e não porque Harry lhe deu idéias ou porque você precisa me fazer um favor. Eu não sou uma donzela indefesa! Pensei que isso estava claro para você!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sim, os idiotas passam as noites sozinhos. Toni M'Bea, na sua implacável sabedoria africana disse isso uma vez para Apollo Cole. Na dúvida entre procurar Michele e ir atrás do "Santo Potter" e lhe dar umas bordoadas (como se eu conseguisse!), resolvo continuar com as minhas memórias. Há coisas que eu escrevo aqui que certamente não presenciei, mas posso adivinhar como se passou.

Potter era (e é até hoje) um sujeito de hábitos regrados. O tipo do cara que dorme cedo e levanta cedo. Talvez a convivência com os seus parentes trouxas que o escravizavam tenha criado esses hábitos monásticos insuportáveis. Bom, um cara que havia casado com uma garota como Gina talvez tivesse muitas razões para ir cedo para cama, se é que vocês me entendem. Hum.... Mal posso esperar para ver a cara do velhote metido a santo quando eu lhe mostrar isso!

Mas eu estou divagando. Deve ser de novo a idade. Muito bem. Potter está agitado no seu sono. Há tempos ele não tinha esse tipo de sonho. Voldemort. O Lorde das Trevas lhe oferecendo algo. Algo que era terrível e ao mesmo tempo confortável. Que lhe traria paz, mas ao mesmo tempo Harry sabia que não haveria paz alguma no mundo se ele apenas por um minuto, apenas por mais de um segundo ficasse tentado a aceitar a proposta daquele monstro. Ele se sentiu nauseado e fraco. Voldemort não pode ter um filho, pensou de repente, movendo-se dentro das brumas do sonho como se afundasse em areia movediça. Não há filhos. Não do Lorde das Trevas. Por que esse pensamento agora? O que esse pensamento tinha a ver com a lembrança da luta final contra Voldemort?

- NÃO! – gritou Harry, acordando sobressaltado e suado e sobressaltando também a jovem ruiva que dormia ao seu lado.

Algumas mulheres perguntariam para o seu homem a razão do grito e do sobressalto. Algumas mulheres exigiriam saber imediatamente a razão do seu esposo acordar gritando. Outras apenas o abraçariam e esperariam que ele estivesse mais calmo antes de pedir qualquer explicação. Gina Potter era exatamente esse tipo de mulher.

Quando ela decidiu passar o resto da vida com Harry, sabia que o rapaz de olhos verdes e cicatriz não esqueceria facilmente dos horrores a que foi submetido quando nem mesmo possuía idade para compreendê-los. Aquela ruiva bonita sabia que ser esposa do famoso Harry Potter significava também ajudar o homem que amava a lidar com seus fantasmas e seus pesadelos.

Fantasmas e pesadelos que nós, jovens de uma geração marcada pela guerra, carregaríamos para o resto da vida. Talvez os de Harry fossem apenas um pouco mais terríveis ou mais assustadores, mas na verdade todos nós possuíamos tais pesadelos.

A nossa geração de bruxos sabia que algumas coisas eram grandes demais para que carregássemos sozinhos. Daí a importância da amizade que as pessoas dessa geração aprenderam a valorizar. Os casamentos longos e felizes, os laços familiares sólidos e a aversão que desenvolvemos à falsidade, aos truques mesquinhos e às baixezas em geral.

Mas, no despertar confuso do Eleito, nos braços de Gina, só uma frase martelava a sua mente: "Ele não tem um filho!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Havia inúmeros feitiços que protegiam a Mansão Malfoy. Provavelmente um inimigo seria despedaçado se atravessasse os seus portões imponentes. Mesmo assim, graças aos últimos acontecimentos, havia seguranças dia e noite dentro dos seus muros. Goyle havia se mudado para lá e comandava pessoalmente a segurança. Harry não precisava saber (pelo menos assim eu pensava), mas havia seguranças também no condomínio onde ele residia, que tomavam conta dele, da esposa e do casal Weasley, seus vizinhos. Armstrong III em pessoa, provável futuro presidente da Federação Internacional de Quadribol havia me apresentado à firma de segurança internacional mais confiável do mundo bruxo.

Surpreendentemente, um dos seguranças contratados para vigiar o meu sócio telefonou (a maioria dos bruxos havia começado a usar celular naquele período), tirando-me da cama às quatro da manhã. Potter havia montado numa vassoura e voava, aparentemente na direção da mansão.

- Deixa ele comigo – foi a única coisa que eu disse.

Normalmente durmo pouco e não estava muito longe do meu despertar normal em dias úteis. Quando um quase congelado Harry Potter foi conduzido à minha presença por um dos elfos da casa, eu já o esperava com uma xícara de um excelente chá bruxo estimulante. Tão congelada como ele e parecendo furiosa com o marido, estava Gina.

- Esse maluco acordou de madrugada com a idéia fixa que precisava falar com você – disse Gina enquanto executava um feitiço para aquecer a si e ao esposo.

- Você não precisava vir... – ia dizendo Harry.

- Você está duplamente maluco se imagina que eu iria deixá-lo sair sozinho uma hora dessas parecendo um lunático! – bufou a ruiva – E ainda acordando o Draco!

Enquanto a sua esposa reclamava, Harry parecia voltar aos poucos ao normal, percebendo o absurdo aparente da situação.

- Vamos nos acalmar, sim? – intercedi – Já que vocês estão aqui, vamos tomar um chá e esclarecer porque o Harry precisava tanto falar comigo a esta hora.

- Desculpe, Draco – disse o meu sócio um tanto sem jeito – Agora parece estúpido, mas eu tenho certeza que você sabe algo sobre o suposto filho de Voldemort.

Fiquei pasmo na hora. Como aquele maldito grifinório poderia saber?

- Harry, isso é maluquice – disse Gina, aconchegando-se ao marido – Não é? – ela me perguntou ligeiramente desconfiada, quando viu minha cara de surpresa – Não é? – a ruiva repetiu a pergunta.

- Ele sabe que não é, Gina – acrescentou Harry – Me conte essa história do filho do Voldemort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Três dias atrás, Demetrio Vasilykus (*) me mandou uma mensagem através de uma coruja, sobre os boatos que circulavam entre alguns bruxos adoradores das trevas na Europa Central. Eram sobre um suposto filho do Lorde das Trevas, que vinha reunindo adeptos através de emissários desconhecidos e até de um bem conhecido, o norte-americano Norman Benton.

Cumprindo a promessa que havia feito a Severo Snape, imediatamente informei o meu ex-professor a respeito dos mencionados boatos. Severo me disse, preocupado, que havia recebido a mesma informação nas últimas horas. Um suposto filho de Voldemort ou alguém que se passava por tal vinha recrutando adeptos. O chefe do setor de segurança do ministério havia pedido sigilo. Não seria bom assustar as pessoas por causa de um mero rumor. Eu não havia dito nada a Harry! Como o "garoto-cicatriz" ficara sabendo era um mistério.

Contei a ele a respeito do relatório do meu informante e também sobre a conversa que tive com Snape. No final, Gina nos olhava abismada. A xícara de chá, esquecida fria na sua frente. Estávamos agora na sala de jantar.

- Harry... – ia dizendo a ruiva.

- Eu sinto muito, Gina – desculpou-se o meu sócio, aparentemente sem motivo.

- Sente muito? – perguntou a ruiva, surpresa.

- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos um pouco – eu disse, imaginando que o casal tinha coisas para conversar.

- Não é necessário – contestou Harry – Há coisas que vocês precisam saber. Eu deveria ter dito antes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era sexta-feira de uma primavera ainda muito fria. Havia uma folga na Liga Inglesa, pois as seleções nacionais entrariam na fase final da disputa da Copa Mundial. Na segunda-feira os ingleses, bem como os outros selecionados, recomeçariam os treinos para as rodadas decisivas das eliminatórias européias. Na antevéspera, com mais um show dos seus artilheiros, os Cannons haviam triturado o time Flechas de Appleby por quatrocentos e dez a vinte. Eu havia oferecido uma vantagem de cem pontos nas apostas. Ganhei vários milhares de galeões graças a Harry, Gina e Toledo.

Feitas as contas, meu sócio vinha me dando tantos lucros que não era nada demais ele me acordar às quatro horas da manhã, ainda que fosse uma manhã fria como aquela.

Como Harry não parecia nada bem, insisti que ele repousasse num dois vários quartos de hóspedes da mansão.

- Há coisas a respeito da batalha final contra Voldemort que eu não disse para ninguém – confessou o Eleito horas antes, parecendo bastante perturbado pela revelação.

- Eu sempre imaginei isso – disse a sua esposa, aparentando, contudo, muita tranqüilidade. A ruiva colocou a sua mão sobre uma das mãos de Harry que estava sobre a mesa da sala de jantar e seus dedos se entrelaçaram – Quero que você saiba que isso não muda nada o que sinto por você.

"Potter, seu sortudo desgraçado!", pensei, cheio de despeito. Quando uma mulher olharia daquela forma para mim? Claro, eu era idiota demais para perceber que havia uma mulher que me olhava "daquela forma". Às vezes não percebemos o que está a um palmo do nosso nariz!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ewan MacCalister estava a se revelando um ótimo informante. Desde o episódio do atentado contra Cris Toledo, meses atrás, o auror escocês vinha se infiltrando em determinados círculos suspeitos e trazendo para Severo Snape, responsável pelo setor de segurança do Ministério da Magia, informações bastante valiosas a respeito desses grupos. Para o auror MacCalister era fácil infiltrar-se em certos círculos. Pelo simples fato de ser ele era um membro em potencial destes mesmos círculos.

Alguns bruxos de famílias aristocráticas vinham nos últimos tempos recebendo certas "mensagens" de fontes anônimas. Era obviamente um teste. Se o bruxo denunciasse às autoridades, rapidamente as mensagens paravam como por encanto. A ausência de denúncia implicava em continuar recebendo-as.

Eram os discursos antitrouxas de costume e pregações em favor de uma "Nova Era", que segundo os autores das mensagens, começaria em breve. Aos já iniciados e livres de suspeitas, o discurso tornava-se uma verdadeira chamada à rebelião. E conclamava as pessoas a cerrar fileiras em torno do Herdeiro, como estava sendo chamado o suposto filho do Lorde das Trevas.

Isso não significava que o subordinado de Severo Snape fosse um opositor ferrenho de tais idéias. Muito pelo contrário. O rapaz apenas possuía um senso de preservação muito maior do que o tamanho do ódio por mestiços e nascidos trouxas. Ou por Harry Potter.

Desde que demorara a atender o alerta do Beco Diagonal, instruído por um dos "mensageiros", e obedecera, Snape havia deixado claro para o Senhor MacCalister que a sua vida e o seu futuro estavam nas mãos do ex-professor de Hogwarts. Desde então vinha atuando sob a supervisão direta do chefe do setor de segurança e não do chefe do Escritório dos Aurores, que seria seu superior imediato.

- Não fique tentado a apoiá-los, auror MacCalister – disse Snape antes de dispensar o jovem escocês.

A frase, dita com um quase imperceptível toque de maldade, ficou flutuando no ar enquanto o auror se retirava da sala do seu chefe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grávida ou não, Hermione continuava adorável. O seu marido, bem, ele continuava o seu marido. Sabem como é... Ruivo e tudo o mais. Eles ocupavam a mesma poltrona espaçosa e Rony a enlaçava amorosamente. Toni M'Bea ajeitou o corpanzil no sofá, ao lado da sua esposa. No outro sofá estavam Harry e Gina, enquanto eu ocupava uma cadeira de espaldar alto na sala de estar. Muita coisa haveria de ser resolvida e revelada naquele aposento da Mansão Malfoy.

Potter, sempre o cara mais certinho do mundo, disse que precisava revelar algo aos amigos. Segundo ele, não apenas Gina, mas também os casais Weasley e M'Bea, além dos pais da sua esposa, mereciam saber a verdade. Harry comoveu a todos, dizendo que os que estavam ali presentes eram mais do que seus amigos, eram a sua família.

O Ministro Weasley chegou logo em seguida, acompanhado de Molly, desculpando-se pelo atraso. Livrou-se rapidamente da sua segurança pessoal e os elfos de serviço na mansão trouxeram cadeiras para os pais de Rony e de Gina. Do círculo íntimo de Harry, apenas Toledo não estava presente, pois havia, juntamente com Andy, tomado uma chave de portal para a América do Sul onde iniciariam os treinos com as suas respectivas seleções.

- Desculpe preocupar a todos – disse Harry, parecendo bastante tenso – Mas eu acho que lhes devo algumas explicações. Eu vou entender se vocês depois disso quiserem distância de mim...

- Não seja tonto, Harry! – protestou o Weasley mais jovem.

- É sério, Rony – reafirmou o Eleito – Há coisas que vocês deveriam saber sobre a minha luta contra Voldemort que eu nunca contei.

- Bem eu vou deixar vocês... – eu ia dizendo. Não achei que aquela reunião exigia a minha presença.

- Eu gostaria que você também ficasse, Draco – disse Harry, pela primeira vez naquele dia com tranqüilidade – Você tem sido um bom amigo.

- Não acredito que deixemos de ser amigos, independentemente do que tenha ocorrido – afirmou Toni com convicção. A sua voz impressionante tornava qualquer frase uma verdadeira declaração de princípios.

- Veremos... – murmurou o meu sócio de maneira sombria – Devo dizer que só conversei sobre esses fatos com o Professor Dumbledore e que ele me disse que eu deveria relatar o que vou contar a vocês quando eu me sentisse seguro. Infelizmente eu não me sinto nem um pouco seguro. Tenho sido incomodado por pesadelos e alguns poderes que eu nunca quis vêem se manifestando contra a minha vontade.

Como todos se calaram preocupados, Harry continuou:

- Quando conversei com Draco depois da partida de quarta-feira, percebi que algo o incomodava. Fiquei pensando sobre isso e mesmo sem me dar conta, acabei captando alguns pensamentos dele.

- Você é um legilimente? – questionou Hermione. Aquele era um dom bastante raro nos bruxos e a amiga nunca havia visto Harry demonstrar qualquer habilidade nesse sentido. Ele tinha inclusive dificuldade em praticar a oclumência.

- Esse é o problema – respondeu o "garoto que sobreviveu" – Eu nunca tive esse dom. Mas Voldemort tinha. Assim como a habilidade de falar com as cobras.

- E o que tem isso? – perguntou Gina. Ela estava visivelmente preocupada com o estado de ânimo do esposo – Todos nós sabemos que você é um bruxo muito poderoso. Nós o vimos em ação durante a guerra!

- Mas, Gina, eu nunca manifestei poderes de legilimente antes...

- OK. Você manifestou isso agora! Qual o problema? – bufou a ruiva.

- Eu posso sentir nesse momento a emoção de cada um de vocês nessa sala! Esse é o problema! Eu não quero isso! Não quero agora e não queria quando Voldemort me ofereceu o poder absoluto!

- Ele o que? – perguntaram Rony, Gina e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Poder. O maldito Poder! A única coisa com a qual eles se preocupava – quase gritou o Eleito – O que ele achava que poderia tentar qualquer pessoa!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(*) O prsonagem vai aparecer no capítulo 3 de"Copa Mundial".


	9. ARCANO

CAPÍTULO 9

Nós, Malfoys, temos tantos defeitos que eu levaria uma eternidade para enumerá-los. Mas, com certeza sabemos, ou pelo menos eu sei, quando dou uma mancada com uma mulher.

Tudo bem. Eu me sinto patético carregando flores, nesse país tão longe da Inglaterra e onde o clima é decididamente muito mais quente. No entanto, é uma Michele surpresa e feliz que me recebe em sua casa.

- Desculpe – eu lhe digo simplesmente.

- Seu velho idiota! – ela me responde à guisa de cumprimento, mas aconchegando-se a mim. Se eu tivesse mais alguma coisa para dizer naquele momento, provavelmente as palavras ficariam perdidas.

Não tinha mesmo nada a dizer enquanto abraçava aquela mulher jovem e cheia de personalidade. Palavras decididamente ficariam para mais tarde.

OK. Você quer saber o que o Santo Potter contou sobre "você-sabe-quem" naquele dia distante. OK. Você não quer saber nada sobre a minha vida amorosa. Você, leitor ingrato, é um dos muitos adoradores do "Santo Potter Testa Rachada"! Mas, vou avisando a você, apressadinho, que estas são as _minhas memórias _e eu vou escrevê-las como eu quiser, está ouvindo? Ou como diria um dos Weasleys briguentos: Vai encarar?

Certo. Agora que nós já nos entendemos, talvez, veja bem, talvez, eu resolva contar para você as revelações do Sr. Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talvez aquele fosse um dia como qualquer outro. Eu não tenho como saber. Com certeza eu andava em algum lugar da França, embriagando-me com algum vinho ou hidromel de ótima procedência. Mas Harry, Toni e outras pessoas que participaram daquele evento capital na história do mundo bruxo diziam que aquele foi o dia mais frio de 1.998. Até os trouxas pareceram sentir que alguma coisa de especial estava acontecendo. Houve muitos relatos que uma súbita sensação de alívio tomou conta das pessoas no final daquele dia.

Anos depois, muitos trouxas se lembrariam daquele dia como um dia frio de outono, mais um dia na verdade muito curto, pois desde que o Lorde das Trevas se unira aos dementadores, e desde que aquelas criaturas maléficas passaram a atacar pessoas e passear seus vultos andrajosos pela Inglaterra, tudo parecia mais triste e mais escuro. Tudo parecia sinistro e sem esperanças.

Tremo só de pensar o que seria um mundo dominado por Voldemort. Tenho repetido essa frase nas últimas décadas como um mantra: O mundo é muito melhor com Harry Potter vivo e o Lorde das Trevas morto. Mesmo alguns bruxos aristocráticos e antitrouxas (em número cada vez mais inexpressivo nos dias atuais, felizmente) possuem uma vaga consciência dessa verdade. Durante anos muitos me consideraram traidor por dizer esta verdade incontestável. Felizmente o mundo bruxo tinha Harry Potter. E também Toni M'Bea, Vitor Krum, os Weasleys e outros que tiveram a coragem e a decência de se opor às trevas e combatê-las, correndo o risco de morrer neste combate.

Ainda me lembro de ter ficado cara a cara com Harry, que a mídia bruxa vinha chamando de "O Eleito". Snape me conduzira com uma venda mágica até o acampamento da Força Aérea, aquele grupo comandado por Potter e por M'Bea, uma espécie de tropa de choque da Ordem da Fênix.

"Por Merlin!", eu pensei. "São um bando de crianças!" E estavam enfrentando o Lorde das Trevas. Muitos eu conhecia de vista de Hogwarts. Grifinórios, em sua maioria, mais havia também vários corvinais e lufa-lufas. E nenhum sonserino, é claro. Outros, não tão jovens, eu já havia visto nos campos de quadribol. Vitor Krum e Terry Cole, falecido há pouco, eram os mais famosos. Fui conduzindo à presença do Eleito em pessoa. Não foi, como era de se esperar, um encontro feliz.

- Você não vai agradecer pela informação? – perguntei cheio de arrogância, depois de passar a ele e a Toni M'Bea "A Informação".

- Vou agradecer deixando você sair vivo deste acampamento. Tem um monte de gente aí fora que gostaria de lançar sobre você uma maldição de morte – ele me respondeu friamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os três gigantes foram apanhados de surpresa. Hagrid e seu meio-irmão Grope arremessaram pedras imensas que esmagaram os gigantes a serviço de Voldemort. Patronos foram conjurados para afastar os dementadores. Um regimento liderado por Harry e por Toni invadiu a fortaleza sinistramente cinza. O dia também era cinza. O frio e uma chuva fina tornavam tudo ainda mais cinzento. E mais frio.

- Bem-vindos ao inferno – disse Rony Weasley, numa tentativa miserável de fazer graça em meio ao caos.

Após uma batalha encarniçada, onde Comensais da Morte foram estuporados, mortos ou postos em fuga, chegaram até uma espécie de miniatura do castelo maior. Os aposentos privativos do Lorde das Trevas. Ao que tudo indicava, que o Cara de Cobra gostava de privacidade. Lá fora, aqueles que conjuravam patronos, contaram com o inesperado e bem-vindo reforço de Alvo Dumbledore em pessoa. Até hoje as pessoas comentam espantadas o patrono invocado pelo velho diretor. Uma fênix gigantesca e brilhante, que acabou com os últimos dementadores que restavam.

Nem mesmo o velho professor, entretanto, conseguiu romper a barreira que isolou Harry dos demais. O herói dos grifinórios conjurou um escudo praticamente intransponível e alegou para os amigos que havia sido obra do Lorde das Trevas. Rony Weasley sabia que era obra de Harry. Ele o havia visto treinando a conjura de vários tipos de escudo nos últimos dias. Talvez levasse dias para aquele escudo ser quebrado, mesmo por Dumbledore.

Estáticos, na porta dos aposentos isolados do Lorde, vários dos companheiros da Força Aérea, feridos, cansados e preocupados esperavam por alguma coisa. Alguma esperança. M'Bea ferido pela cobra de Voldemort, que ele havia decapitado com uma adaga mágica, Rony com o braço esquerdo em carne viva, atingido por um ou mais feitiços. Curiosamente ninguém da Força morreu naquela missão. Os Comensais realmente não esperavam um ataque à fortaleza. Todos os amigos do Eleito esperavam que acontecesse alguma coisa. Mas não tão rápido. E nem de maneira tão devastadora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vampiros são criaturas pérfidas. Sem qualquer coisa que se assemelhe à piedade. Na verdade, a maioria foi há muito tempo banida da maior parte da Europa. Só um insano como "você-sabe-quem" se aliaria a essa escória do mundo mágico. Imagine um animal predador, mas com a inteligência humana. E com uma grande sede de sangue. Fortes, impiedosos e mortais. Criaturas das trevas, assim como os dementadores. Mas dotados de inteligência humana e de uma ferocidade de um dragão.

Tal como os dementadores e gigantes, foram atraídos por algum tipo de promessa feita pelo Lorde das Trevas. Talvez o direito de sugar o sangue dos seus inimigos. Talvez o direito de vagar livremente pelo mundo caçando trouxas como nos velhos tempos. E aumentando as suas hordas. Infelizmente não se pode confiar num vampiro. Vários daqueles recrutados por Voldemort viraram-se contra os próprios bruxos que seriam seus aliados. Por alguma razão desconhecida, bruxos não se transformam em vampiros quando são mordidos. Nós, bruxos, apenas morremos. Apesar da traição, que obrigou os comensais a se livrarem da maioria dos sanguessugas, alguns ainda se mantinham fiéis a Voldemort.

Quando Harry Potter rumou pelos corredores à procura do seu inimigo, Pietro, um dos vampiros mais cruéis e sanguinários dentre os que se mantiveram fiéis ao seu aliado das trevas, sorriu antecipando o gozo do banquete. "Um bruxo jovem e poderoso!", pensou a besta. Sophia, companheira do vampiro e tão cruel e faminta quanto ele, sorria também, expondo os caninos imaculadamente brancos e afiados.

Havia mais dez vampiros no local, mas os dois foram destacados para recepcionar os bruxos. A princípio ficaram levemente decepcionados ao avistar, das sombras com as quais se misturavam, um único bruxo. Mas a aura de poder que aquele jovem exalava deliciou os carniceiros. Harry Potter! Beber o sangue daquele bruxo que já era quase lendário, sem dúvida daria ao casal força e certamente algum poder mágico por um certo tempo. Isso sempre acontecia quando bebiam o sangue de um mago.

Ambos se moveram rapidamente, o que era uma vantagem da sua espécie. Geralmente não havia como repelir um ataque como aquele. Em segundos, Pietro e Sophia estavam sobre Harry, que foi ao chão sob o peso dos dois. Ter dois vampiros sobre si congelaria a maior parte das pessoas. Os vampiros contavam com isso. Afinal são rápidos, fortes e completamente assustadores. Não se iluda com os filmes trouxas. Vampiros não são belos. Na verdade são apavorantes. Pálidos, deformados, os dedos parecem garras e possuem unhas afiadas, que podem cortar qualquer parte do seu corpo até os ossos, antes de sugar o seu sangue, usando os seus caninos para facilitar serviço.

Esqueçam aquela histórias trouxas sobre cruzes e água benta. O que mata um vampiro, criatura das trevas que é, é a boa e velha luz solar. Uma estaca no coração funciona, é claro, se você for rápido e forte o bastante, tiver uma estaca à mão e souber exatamente onde fica o coração da besta. Assim como funciona decepá-los, esquartejá-los ou qualquer coisa que implique na destruição dos seus corpos mortos.

Acontece que eu havia alertado os membros da força aérea sobre os novos aliados de Voldemort. Harry estava esperando pelos vampiros. Não sei quantos bruxos conseguiriam desaparatar naquela situação. Desconfio que houvesse no local, como em Hogwarts, feitiços que impedissem a aparatação e a desaparatação. Mas feitiços como aqueles não são feitos para um bruxo com os poderes do Eleito.

Espantados, uma vez que um segundo atrás tinham o jovem bruxo a sua mercê, os dois vampiros viram, surpresos, que ele havia aparatado ao lado deles. Antes que pudessem de novo se atirar sobre o jovem, esse levantou a mão direita e invocou um velho feitiço.

- Solaris! – murmurou, para espanto dos seres da trevas.

Não havia varinha na sua mão. Deve ter sido o último pensamento dos dois vampiros antes que a ofuscante luz solar invocada por Harry os envolvesse e os queimasse até a alma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O feitiço que atingiu Voldemort fez o bruxo das trevas recuar, visivelmente impressionado. Aquele jovem tolo tinha "o" poder. O poder que um dia ele havia se julgado merecedor. O poder que levou alguns bruxos à loucura e uns poucos próximos à divindade. O segundo feitiço o derrubou. Então seria assim. Sem piedade, sem conversa, sem pedido de rendição. As pedras do piso do castelo ganharam vida e prenderam o Lorde das Trevas.

Estranhamente Harry sabia que era mais forte do que o outro. Estranhamente ele não hesitara nem quando o casal de vampiros o atacou. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer. Como se tivesse nascido para _saber exatamente o que fazer _.

- Um Arcano – sibilou Voldemort na linguagem das cobras.

- Não existem arcanos – respondeu Harry friamente – Isso é uma velha lenda bruxa.

- Sim, eles existem – insistiu o Lorde das Trevas – Bruxos que distorcem a realidade, lêem a mente e viajam no tempo. Praticamente deuses. Todas as tolas culturas trouxas conheceram pelo menos um Arcano. Os idiotas sempre os tomavam por deuses.

- Cale-se!

- Você não vê, seu tolo? – sibilou o bruxo na mente de Harry – Eu estou calado. Você está lendo a minha mente nesse momento...

- Não! – A mente não é...

- Não é um pergaminho. Não para a maioria dos bruxos. Você é um Arcano! Há dezenas de feitiços aqui que impediriam qualquer bruxo de aparatar.

- Eles não funcionaram, não é mesmo? – perguntou o rapaz com sarcasmo.

- Ah, eles funcionaram sim – sibilou novamente o Lorde, a linguagem das cobras ecoando pela mente de Harry – Você não aparatou para acabar com aqueles vampiros. Você distorceu o tempo, seu jovem idiota. Ninguém conseguiria fazer isso a menos que fosse um Arcano. Ou invocar um feitiço Solaris com a quantidade de encantamentos das trevas que eu coloquei nesses aposentos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Não existem Arcanos, não é mesmo? – perguntou Rony Weasley, completamente abismado.

Estávamos na Mansão Malfoy e Gina olhou contrariada para o irmão, que havia interrompido o relato de Harry. Todo o relato acima foi contado por ele. Eu apenas o recontei à minha maneira.

- Os trouxas acham que não existem bruxos, Rony – ponderou sabiamente Toni.

- Sem dúvida Harry tem poderes maiores do que a maioria dos bruxos – disse Hermione, com a sabedoria de sempre – Quem garante que um Arcano não é simplesmente isso? Um bruxo com mais poderes do que a maioria?

- Vocês poderiam deixar o Harry contar o resto da história dele, não é mesmo? – reclamou Gina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK. Vocês trouxas não sabem o que diabos é um Arcano. O "titio" Malfoy vai tentar explicar para vocês com a maior paciência possível.

Um bruxo, de uma maneira geral, pode invocar, transfigurar, lançar feitiços e maldições e realizar mais algumas tantas coisas que são impossíveis aos seres não mágicos. Mas, mesmo para um bruxo, há coisas que teoricamente são impossíveis. "Criar" comida, por exemplo. Podemos invocar um prato de comida já pronto, apressar seu preparo, aumentar o seu volume, aquecer ou esfriar uma refeição com feitiços, congelar uma cerveja amanteigada ou esquentar um chá. Mas não podemos "criar" um chá ou uma cerveja.

Se conseguirmos um "Vira-tempo", objeto raríssimo e de uso absolutamente controlado, podemos sem dúvida viajar no tempo. Ao passado apenas, e voltar depois ao presente. Mas não há feitiço que possa fazer um bruxo viajar no tempo. Porque a magia está sujeita a uma série de leis naturais. Como a lei da gravidade para as criaturas não mágicas, por exemplo. Um bruxo particularmente habilidoso pode realizar um pouco mais de feitiços comuns com maior precisão, mas não pode viajar no tempo ou conjurar uma refeição do nada. Ou ler a mente das pessoas. Ou invocar feitiços de luz num ambiente tomado por inúmeros feitiços das trevas. Ou aparatar num lugar cheio de feitiços ante-aparatação.

Comparando, é como um trouxa muito forte, que certamente poderia levantar muito mais peso do que uma pessoa normal, mas mesmo para ele haveria um limite. Da mesma forma há um limite para a magia que um bruxo pode realizar. Pelo menos para a maioria deles.

Costuma-se dizer que no início dos tempos, quando havia poucos bruxos sobre a terra, alguns eram capazes de reunir toda a magia possível ao seu redor. Para estes bruxos a magia seria uma força inata e eles nem mesmo precisariam de uma varinha para invocá-la. A magia simplesmente fluiria e eles poderiam utilizá-las quando quisessem. Não apenas a magia comum de um bruxo. _Toda a magia _. Qualquer magia que a sua força de vontade e concentração pudesse reunir. E seria um poder impossível de ser obtido por qualquer meio não natural. Algumas pessoas simplesmente nasceriam com ele. Claro que esse bruxo seria quase um deus. Há uma velha hipótese de que alguns deuses mencionados em várias culturas trouxas nada mais seriam do que bruxos Arcanos.

Na verdade não há prova alguma da existência dos Arcanos. É uma velha lenda. Um poder, que segundo essas mesmas lendas, possibilitaria a distorção do tempo e do espaço, leitura da mente e alteração da realidade. Certamente o Lorde das Trevas venderia a alma a vários demônios por uma fração desse poder. Poder, que por ironia do destino, o seu maior inimigo possuía e ele não. Seu inimigo que acreditava em tudo aquilo que Voldemort mais desprezava. A amizade. O amor de uma mulher bela e delicada, mas corajosa e disposta a enfrentar qualquer coisa pelo amor da sua vida.

- Mas, o que ele poderia oferecer a você? – perguntei a Harry. Ele tinha agora a cabeça entre as mãos e Gina tocava seu ombro carinhosamente.

- Vamos, Harry – incentivou-o a ruiva – O que aconteceu? Não pode ser tão terrível assim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você é um garoto tão tolo que nem mesmo imagina o poder que possui – desdenhou Voldemort, ainda sibilando na linguagem das cobras.

- Cale a boca! – gritou Harry. Mas o seu inimigo não estava realmente falando. A voz viperina ecoava na mente do Eleito.

De repente não havia mais voz alguma. Havia apenas imagens delirantes de um poder sobre-humano. Tudo se dobrava à vontade de Harry. O mundo como ele queria que fosse. Não havia ninguém tratando-o como uma aberração com uma cicatriz na testa. Ele poderia criar outra realidade na sua mente. Essa realidade poderia tomar forma. Um mundo onde Sirius e seus pais estariam vivos. Um mundo onde Carlinhos Weasley não precisaria ter morrido para defendê-lo. Um mundo moldado à sua vontade e de acordo com os seus sonhos.

- Eu posso ajudar a criar esse mundo para você – A voz de Voldemort ressoava novamente como se estivesse em todos os lugares – Apenas me deixe penetrar mais fundo na sua mente. Eu posso lhe ensinar o poder. Dar a você o poder que não consegue controlar. Apenas abra a sua mente para mim!

- NÃO! – gritou Harry!

Foi, contudo, a mente de Voldemort que se abriu para Harry por um instante. Ou por uma eternidade. Ele viu a sede de poder do Lorde, a sua arrogância, a sua ambição desmedida. Sua crueldade sem limites. Ele viu a si mesmo como um fantoche, perdido num mundo de sonhos enquanto Voldemort usava a seu corpo e o seu poder. Mas havia algo que o bruxo das trevas teria que remover dali. Algo que era forte demais para ele. Quando estava prestes a tocar essa parte da alma do jovem, algo ou alguma coisa reagiu no interior do Eleito.

Uma dor insuportável e nauseante tomou conta de Harry como nunca havia sentido antes. Ele pensou em morrer. Havia coisas na sua alma e na sua mente que não poderiam ser maculadas. Nunca!

- NÃO! – gritou novamente.

Foi como se Voldemort fosse arrancado dele. A dor que o bruxo mais velho sentiu pareceu partir Harry em dois. A vida do Lorde das Trevas explodindo em flashes na mente do rapaz. Uma a uma as imagens se decompondo como se fossem páginas de um livro de fotografias sendo arrancadas. Harry percebeu com horror que a sua repulsa destruíra a mente de Voldemort. Ele pôde sentir a destruição. Cada parte dela. Ao mesmo tempo em que não sabia como parar aquilo, queria o feiticeiro das trevas o mais longe possível da sua alma. Então tudo explodiu.

Mais tarde os seus amigos disseram que o mundo pareceu desmoronar. Foi como se a realidade em volta implodisse. Como se o céu e a terra se fundissem por um momento. E para eles haviam se passado poucos minutos desde que Harry havia se isolado nas dependências do Lorde das Trevas. Na mente do jovem bruxo, contudo, foi como se o diálogo com Voldemort, o duelo mental, as imagens em profusão e a explosão final que arrancou a imagem nauseante do feiticeiro maligno da sua alma durassem anos. Toda a vida do bruxo das trevas desfilou pela mente de Harry, sendo implacavelmente destruída. Não apenas o corpo físico. Mas também a mente e a alma.

Severo Snape relatou depois a dor que os Comensais da Morte sentiram no braço, bem em cima de onde se encontrava a Marca Negra. Ele próprio sentiu como se algo fosse arrancado, através da sua pele, do fundo da alma. Meu ex-professor relatou que jamais sentira uma dor como aquela. Vários comparsas do Lorde gritaram em agonia. De alguma maneira eles sabiam que tudo havia se acabado. Que o "garoto-que sobreviveu" não havia apenas sobrevivido. Ele havia triunfado. Em Azkaban, vários comensais gritaram em agonia. Belatriz Lestrange emitiu o primeiro e o último som em muitos anos. Foi um grito insano, seguido de um choro histérico. Tudo havia acabado. Os adoradores de trouxas e sangues ruins haviam triunfado. Mais uma vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Então foi isso – disse Harry, fitando os presentes, como se houvesse acabado de confessar a autoria de um crime hediondo. Sua respiração estava ofegante, como se acabasse de correr por um campo de quadribol, dando piruetas atrás do pomo de ouro.

- Ahn, me desculpe, Harry – eu disse depois de alguns momentos de silêncio – Mas eu não estou entendendo o que isso muda a visão dos seus amigos e da sua esposa em relação a você.

- Nem eu – concordou comigo de maneira surpreendente Rony Weasley – No que me diz respeito você continua sendo o mesmo Harry cabeçudo de sempre. Tirando o fato de você andar dormindo com a minha irmãzinha...

- Rony! – advertiram-no a Senhora Weasley e Hermione ao mesmo tempo. A mãe estava brava, a esposa parecia dividida entre ficar chocada e achar graça. Ela sabia que o ruivo gostava de tiradas como aquela para aliviar a tensão.

- Vocês não compreendem? – lamentou Harry, quase em prantos.

- Não, Potter, ninguém compreende! – eu disse irritado. A vocação do "Santo Potter" para mártir estava me tirando do sério.

Gina me lançou um olhar mortífero. Hermione e Helga fizeram aquela cara de "você não está sendo nada sensível", mas eu as ignorei

– Harry – eu disse mais calmo – O que afinal aflige você?

- É! O que? – perguntou Rony, recebendo da esposa aquele mesmo olhar "você é um legume insensível" que ela lançou na minha direção.

- Voldemort se propôs a realizar todos os meus desejos. Ele tentou se apossar de mim e me jogar num limbo mental, onde eu viveria refém dos meus sonhos. Mas eu resisti. E toquei a sua mente. Talvez uma parte da sua alma – explicou Harry em desespero – Vocês não entendem? E se uma parte de Voldemort vive em mim? E se os poderes que ele queria de mim estiverem se manifestando agora? Eu poderia ser uma ameaça maior do que ele!

- Potter, francamente! – ralhei com ele, novamente irritado – Todas as pessoas nessa sala poderiam apresentar milhares de razões para desmenti-lo, mas elas seriam sutis demais. Deixe-me falar algumas coisas para você!

- Não sei se... - ia dizendo Helga.

- Deixe, querida – sussurrou Toni para a esposa. Mesmo falando baixo, sua voz ainda era impressionante.

- Potter, eu passei anos espionando você em Hogwarts. Meu pai exigia isso de mim. Já te contei isso. E sabe o que mais me irritava em você? A maneira que você defendia as pessoas. A maneira que você estava sempre pronto a defender o Weasley, a Hermione, o Longbotton... Eu ficava me perguntando por que um cara que era famoso como você se preocupava com a escória... Sem ofensas, pessoal – disse para o jovem casal Weasley.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy. Já estava quase esquecendo o "amor de pessoa" que você era nos tempos de escola – zombou Rony.

- Pois é – continuei, ignorando a ironia do ruivo – Naquela época achava você apenas um panaca. Ou no máximo, como diria seu amado mestres de poções, um sujeito com mania de herói e com um ego maior do que Hagrid e seu irmão juntos. Depois, no meu julgamento, você poderia ter se vingado de mim pelos anos todos que eu te perturbei e aos seus amigos na escola. Mas, não. Você foi lá, enfrentou as autoridades do mundo mágico e evitou que eu apodrecesse em Azkaban. Eu, um cara desprezível, que você certamente odiava.

- Eu não odiava você, Draco – defendeu-se Harry.

- É o que eu digo! – repliquei – Você _deveria _me odiar. Ou ao menos me desprezar, uma vez que eu era uma pessoa realmente desprezível.

Houve algumas risadas na sala. Até mesmo Harry sorriu. Era a primeira vez que fazia isso naquele dia.

- Harry, eu não consigo imaginar você um bruxo das trevas. Não porque você não tenha poder para tanto. Mas, porque você é um cara bom. Você é da turma dos "mocinhos". Eu desconfio que Voldemort não conseguiu o seu intento porque havia alguma coisa em você que era demais até para o maior bruxo das trevas do mundo – eu expliquei.

- Uma grande explicação, Sr, Malfoy – disse uma voz bondosa – Eu mesmo não conseguiria me expressar melhor, devo dizer.


	10. A CARTA DO HERDEIRO

COMO VOCÊS VERÃO NESSE CAPÍTULO, ALGUMAS PESSOAS (E AVES!) QUE MORRERAM NA HISTÓRIA ORIGINAL DA TIA JK NÃO MORRERAM NESSA FIC, CERTO? LEMBREM-SE QUE ESSA HISTÓRIA É UMA CONTINUAÇÃO DE "QUADRIBOL", FIC QUE TEM UM UNIVERSO PRÓPRIO E QUE SE DESENROLA DE MANEIRA PARALELA COM "COPA MUNDIAL". ESCLARECIDO?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CAPÍTULO 10

Se vocês querem a minha opinião, eu acho uma grande frescura o Harry ficar se afundando em preocupações e auto-recriminações pelo fato de possuir uns poderezinhos a mais do que os outros bruxos. Certo. Não são apenas "poderezinhos". Mas eu sabia exatamente o que se passava naquele momento pela cabeça do nosso grifinório favorito.

"Oh, Merlin, será que eu sou mal como o Voldemort?". "Será que eu tenho poderes que me deixarão louquinho e levemente malvadinho?" Ah, fala sério!

Eu, Draco Malfoy, não me preocuparia nem um pouco com isso. Continuaria levando a vida, jogando quadribol, ganhando dinheiro, amando aquela bela ruiva que era louca por ele, assim como ele por ela, e não me preocuparia tanto assim em ser um Arcano ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero. Mas aí eu não seria Harry Potter. Eu continuaria sendo Draco Malfoy.

Naquele momento, pela cabeça do campeão da luta contra as trevas, desfilavam dúvidas sobre ser ele ou não uma ameaça e até que ponto havia adquirido alguma personalidade ou algum poder maligno do Lorde das Trevas. Por tudo isso, a intervenção do venerando Alvo Dumbledore naquele momento, esperava eu, seria fundamental para colocar algum juízo na cabeça cheia de cabelos desarrumados do meu sócio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Caro Sr. Potter:_

_Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de dizer que sou um admirador seu. Não estranhe essa afirmação. Admiro bruxos poderosos que possuem senso de responsabilidade e coragem para lidar com os inimigos de sua causa e de suas idéias. Não cometerei o mesmo erro de meu pai e de seus Comensais da Morte que o subestimaram. Subestimar um inimigo poderoso como o senhor não faz parte dos meus planos._

_Acompanhei com interesse os seus feitos durante a guerra bruxa encerrada anos atrás e vencida, infelizmente, pelos seus amigos adoradores de trouxas, mestiços e traidores do próprio sangue. Sim, infelizmente, essa escória liderada pelo senhor e por aquele velho adorador de trouxas de quem o senhor parece ter um respeito inexplicável, saiu-se vitoriosa, enterrando, pelo menos por algum tempo, a possibilidade de um mundo governado por aqueles que merecem realmente governá-lo. Os puros sangues, os discípulos do único bruxo visionário nascido nos últimos tempos: Lorde Voldemort._

_Declaro que não teria problema algum em me colocar sob o seu comando se o senhor tivesse a coragem de fazer o que é realmente necessário para viver no mundo que nós mereceríamos realmente viver, e que seria pensado e ordenado de acordo com os desejos de meu pai, Tom Riddle, mais conhecido como Lorde Voldemort._

_Um bruxo poderoso como o senhor não deveria se dobrar à influência de mestiços e adoradores de trouxas e sangues-ruins. O senhor deveria esmagá-los, como O Lorde teria feito e eu, se todos os deuses obscuros permitirem, farei quando chegar o momento. A escória de sangues-ruins e mestiços que governa o mundo bruxo deve começar a tremer e rezar aos seus ridículos santos e deuses trouxas. Não terei piedade quando chegar o momento. Serei implacável, como tenho certeza que o Lorde seria. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Harry, uma vez eu lhe disse que são as nossas escolhas que determinam o que somos – disse Alvo Dumbledore com a sua voz bondosa – O caminho que você escolheu para trilhar nada tem a ver com aquele trilhado por Tom Riddle. Você é bom e modesto. Tom era mal e arrogante. Você sempre teve amigos e pessoas que o amam. Tom possuía servos e pessoas que o temiam. Ele usava e escravizava as pessoas, enquanto você as protege e respeita. Não há nada em você que lembre remotamente Tom Riddle.

- Mas, professor, e os poderes que eu tenho manifestado? – perguntou Harry, ainda preocupado e, acrescento eu, levemente paranóico.

- Como qualquer poder, você só precisa controlá-lo – explicou Dumbledore pacientemente – E nada o obriga a usar poderes que você não queira ou julgue invasivos.

- Mas...

- Harry – insistiu de maneira paciente o velho professor, mas havia firmeza na sua voz – Muitos bruxos podem aparatar, mas nem por isso eles aparatam o tempo todo. E o fato de saberem aparatar, não quer dizer necessariamente que invadirão a casa dos seus amigos e parentes. Não há nada que nos obrigue a usar poderes que não queiramos usar ou que consideremos uma violação do nosso caráter. O fato de você possuir muitos poderes não quer dizer necessariamente que você queira ou deva usar todos eles. Tais poderes apenas exigem um pouco mais de responsabilidade de sua parte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Não consigo realmente entender a razão do senhor andar na companhia dessa ralé que o acompanha. É lógico, que sendo as pessoas patéticas e inferiores que são, não recusariam a amizade e a companhia de um bruxo poderoso como o senhor. Apenas não consigo entender as suas razões em segui-los._

_Seu amigo Antonius M'Bea, um bruxo poderoso, de uma família puro-sangue africana, certamente teria um lugar destacado numa nova ordem onde trouxas e sangues-ruins seriam colocados no seu devido lugar. O problema é que ele se casou com uma trouxa e ainda colocou no mundo um bando de mestiços, prole destinada a enfraquecer mais ainda o nosso precioso sangue. E este é o mais valoroso daqueles que andam na sua companhia._

_Os Weasleys, família miserável que agora possui toda a veneração dos bruxos tolos da Inglaterra, não merece mais do que a glória de uma morte rápida. Afinal, uma antiga família puro-sangue, famosa por defender a escória trouxa, nem mereceria a dádiva da existência no mundo mágico. Para não mencionar a esposa do seu amigo Ronald Weasley, uma nascida trouxa que ousa se apoderar de ancestrais conhecimentos mágicos e se vangloriar da sua petulância. Os Weasleys são, inegavelmente, mais desprezíveis do que os trouxas e sangues-ruins aos quais protegem. Verdadeiros lixos do mundo mágico pelos quais, infelizmente, o senhor aparenta ser muito apegado._

_Temo, Sr. Potter, que a sua convivência durante anos com os parentes trouxas que o criaram, ao invés de despertar uma saudável aversão por este tipo de gente, tenha despertado no senhor algum distorcido senso de justiça. É uma pena, Sr. Potter, mas essas suas afinidades nos faz irremediavelmente inimigos. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Apenas treine e discipline os seus poderes, Harry – disse de maneira sábia Alvo Dumbledore - Não é muito diferente de treinar as habilidades no quadribol.

- Falando nisso, professor... – ia dizendo O Eleito.

- Ah, não! – eu interrompi – Não vai começar a chorar, dizendo que as suas habilidades têm alguma coisa a ver com os seus poderes malucos – Não comece a raciocinar como aquele Éden Perfumo! Você é o meu ganha pão, seu tonto! E dos seus amigos também!

De novo todos me olharam com aquela cara que dizia "você não está sendo nada sensível". Bom, eu não estava mesmo. Malfoys não são sensíveis, oras! Mas, convenhamos, só faltava o Harry querer desistir do quadribol "apenas" porque desconfiava dos seus poderes. Isso acabaria com o quadribol da Grã-Bretanha. Sem falar da máquina de dinheiro montada por mim, que atendia pelo nome de Chudley Cannons, a pérola, por assim dizer, das Organizações Potter-Malfoy.

Apenas Dumbledore estava rindo do meu ataque de mau humor.

- Sempre podemos contar com o Senhor Malfoy para nos dizer palavras sinceras, ainda que poucos sensíveis – disse o velho professor. Mas estava achando graça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_O seu amigo Draco Malfoy. Esse pequeno verme não merece nem mesmo o alívio de uma morte rápida. O seu sócio, Senhor Potter, está para mim numa escala inferior a aquela ocupada pelos Weasleys. Aqueles ruivos pelo menos sempre foram coerentes com as suas crenças estúpidas. Draco Malfoy não. Esse rapaz é o pior tipo de traidor que existe no mundo. Acomodou-se aos prazeres de um mundo de riquezas e de bajulação, passando-se para o lado das pessoas que a sua família sempre desprezou e a tradição do seu honorável sangue exigia manter distância. _

_Se ele é apenas um rato oportunista, morrerá como tal. Se mudou de idéia e se passou para o lado da corja que os seus sempre desprezaram, terá a honra de ser esmagado junto com eles. Mais uma vez, Senhor Potter, lamento seu péssimo gosto para amizades. Sem mencionar aquela peruana cujos hábitos me enojam. Apenas abomino o fato que uma puro-sangue se comporte como ela, e ainda com a sua proteção. Lamentável!_

_Termino esta carta dizendo ao senhor que não haveremos de nos encontrar tão cedo. Confiei como teste algumas tarefas a indivíduos que não se mostraram a altura da missão da qual pretendia incumbi-los. Eram apenas bruxos que não possuíam nada além da ambição. Faltava a eles o desejo real de mudar a ordem das coisas. Faltava a aqueles homens a força de vontade e o caráter que o senhor tem de sobra, embora infelizmente o desperdice na defesa de seres indignos._

_Mas pretendo encontrar bruxos que possuam aquele fogo que animava os Comensais originais de meu pai. Que tenham o amor e o respeito pela memória do maior bruxo de todos os tempos e estejam dispostos a varrer da terra a escória que no momento domina o mundo mágico._

_Despeço-me desejando ao senhor alguns poucos anos de felicidade nessa ordem perversa que ajudou a criar. Quando nos encontrarmos, será o início do fim dessa ordem. Espere e verá._

Atenciosamente

O Herdeiro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Uma vez eu lhe disse que você possuía um poder que Tom Riddle desprezava, mas que o tornava mais forte do que ele – disse o Professor Dumbledore.

- Sim, o senhor realmente disse... – concordou Harry pensativo.

- O poder de amar – completou o ancião – Um poder incompreensível e insuportável para uma alma corrompida como a de Voldemort. Este seu poder estilhaçou a mente e a alma do bruxo das trevas. Esse poder expulsou Tom de você, impedindo que ele o controlasse. Temo que você tenha ficado com algumas impressões de Voldemort, mas você com certeza não é como ele. Nunca foi e nunca será. E apenas porque optou por não ser.

- Mas, professor, e as minhas habilidades no quadribol? Será que mesmo sem querer eu não uso alguma vantagem desleal sobre os demais jogadores?

- Ah, não! – eu gemi de maneira dramática, atraindo novamente os olhares dos amigos do Santo Potter. Apenas o professor e Toni estavam sorrindo. Provavelmente Arthur Weasley também achou graça, mas quando a esposa lançou-lhe um olhar de censura, abafou o riso com uma tosse muito suspeita.

- Harry, você continua sendo muito severo consigo mesmo – falou o ex-diretor de Hogwarts – Todas as pessoas, bruxas ou trouxas, possuem alguma habilidade que as distinguem das demais. Desportistas, artistas, todos possuem algum talento para alguma atividade ou alguma arte. Seu pai era um ótimo jogador de quadribol. Você puxou o talento de Tiago. Isso acontece o tempo todo. Você já se submeteu a um teste com medidores de feitiços e fez todas aquelas jogadas fabulosas que costuma fazer. O seu talento para o esporte nada tem a ver com os seus poderes de Arcano. Você é apenas um bruxo muito poderoso e muito talentoso no quadribol. Não há nada desonesto nisso.

- Ótimo! – eu disse feliz, vendo que finalmente Harry parecia mais animado – Que tal a gente continuar essa discussão em torno de uma boa mesa? Já é hora de jantar. Há grávidas e idosos que deveriam se alimentar. Sem ofensas, Professor Dumbledore...

- Não estou ofendido, Senhor Malfoy – retrucou o "idoso" de maneira jovial – E eu realmente apreciaria uma boa refeição e um gole de um daqueles famosos vinhos feitos por elfos espanhóis que as revistas de futilidades dizem que o senhor guarda na sua adega.

- Será um prazer, professor... Mas, espera aí! O senhor lê revistas de futilidades? – perguntei chocado.

- Só as reportagens sobre os meus ex-alunos famosos, jovem Senhor Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você nunca disse o que se passou lá dentro do castelo de "você-sabe-quem" – disse Rony Weasley muito impressionado.

- Vampiros, Harry! – exclamou Hermione, estremecendo ligeiramente e apertando a mão do amigo, como se pudesse protegê-lo, mesmo após tantos anos.

- Mas, o que teria causado aquela explosão? – perguntou Toni M'Bea – Perecia que o mundo estava acabando.

- É difícil imaginar o resultado do encontro da magia e da consciência de dois bruxos tão poderosos – ponderou Dumbledore – Provavelmente a magia de Harry se descontrolou, encontrando a magia negra de Voldemort.

O ambiente era mais calmo agora. Arthur e Molly Weasley haviam se retirado, pois, como o casal mais importante do Reino Unido, tinham compromissos igualmente importantes. A Senhora Weasley abraçou e beijou Harry, dizendo que nunca havia duvidado de sua boa índole. Arthur Weasley lhe deu tapinhas amigáveis nas costas, expressando a mesma crença da esposa.

Gina segurava firmemente a mão do esposo, como havia feito durante a maior parte do dia. Ela não o largaria nunca, é claro. Assim como Hermione, Rony, Toni, Helga e todo o pessoal. E por que não dizer? Eu não tinha a menor vontade de abandonar Harry Potter. O filho da mãe despertava esses sentimentos na gente. Por que o cara tinha que ser tão metido a bonzinho? Tão nobre e tudo o mais?

O Professor Dumbledore também havia se retirado, depois de dar alguns conselhos sábios ao meu sócio. Era uma noite fria de sábado e tomávamos uns drinques na sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy. Tentei não olhar muito para a poltrona em que Rony e Hermione ocupavam, onde o ruivo dava na boca da esposa um gole minúsculo de hidromel ("Grávidas podem tomar só um golinho, prá não passar vontade!"). Certo. Toni e Helga, Harry e Gina, Hermione e o ruivo maluco. Apenas eu estava sozinho. Por opção própria, diga-se de passagem. Milhares de mulheres dariam tudo na vida naquela época para se tornarem a Senhora Malfoy. Mas, estranhamente eu me sentia bem no meio daqueles grifinórios sentimentais e craques no esporte de "cultuar" o "Santo Potter".

Naquela época eu estava quase me convencendo de um fato que era absolutamente óbvio: Aquelas pessoas ali presentes eram as únicas que haviam me oferecido até aquele momento uma amizade sincera e desinteressada. Zabini, como bom sonserino que era, vivia me dizendo que eu era o patrão deles e não havia sentido me tratar mal. Como eu disse, Blaise Zabini ainda agia e pensava como um sonserino.

Alguém imaginaria Rony Weasley ou Toni M'Bea bajulando alguém, ainda que a vida deles dependesse disso? Pois é, claro que não! Sem falar em Harry, Gina e Hermione. A decisão de refundar e depois comprar os Cannons foi uma das decisões mais inteligentes da minha curta vida até aquele momento. Tudo bem que a princípio eu encarasse apenas como um bom negócio. Mas, acabei me afeiçoando bastante por aquelas pessoas. Certo! Parem tudo! Draco Malfoy acaba de admitir que já possuía sentimentos aos vinte e dois anos de idade!

- Potter, tome pelo menos um cálice desse hidromel! – impliquei – Mesmo um abstêmio irritante como você...

Não completei a frase, contudo. Um dos seguranças bruxos que ficavam de plantão na mansão vinte e quatro horas por dia trazia naquele momento um envelope deixado por uma firma trouxa de entregas. E endereçado a Harry Potter.

- É seguro, chefe – disse o homem – Já usamos todos os feitiços de detecção de magia negra e tudo indica ser mesmo uma carta normal. O Senhor Potter, fomos informados, recebeu um envelope idêntico no setor de correspondências do seu condomínio, enviado pela mesma firma. Ambos estão endereçados a ele. Parece que alguém queria ter certeza que ele receberia.

Uma precaução, muito mais para afastar fãs e jornalistas do que bruxos das trevas, era tornar o endereço dos Potter e dos Weasleys localizáveis apenas para uns poucos amigos. As pessoas sabiam onde os dois jovens casais moravam, mas as suas residências eram impossíveis de ser localizadas. Até as correspondências eram entregues na administração do condomínio exclusivo. Todos os seus passos a partir da área localizável, contudo, eram vigiados pela melhor firma de vigilância bruxa da Europa. E a mais segura e de confiança, no ramo de dar seguranças a bruxos e bruxas ricos e famosos a mais de cem anos.

- Como você sabe que eu recebi uma carta igual? – perguntou Harry ao bruxo-segurança, que apenas olhou para mim, como que pedindo instruções. Eu o dispensei com um gesto.

Não era hora para mentiras.

- Eu e Arthur Weasley colocamos todos vocês sob vigilância – admiti sem rodeios.

- Ora essa... – ia protestar Rony, mas Harry o deteve.

- Depois do que aconteceu a Toledo, acho que o Draco está certo, Rony. Eu ficaria mais seguro sabendo que a segurança de vocês está sendo monitorada.

Hermione nesse momento já havia tirado o envelope das minhas mãos e executado um feitiço que eu nunca ouvira falar.

- Muito sensato de sua parte, Hermione – elogiou-a Toni. Como o restante dos presentes o olhava sem entender nada, o africano explicou: - Ela fez um feitiço para verificar se não havia magia negra destinada a apenas uma pessoa. É difícil que alguém ainda saiba esse tipo de feitiço hoje em dia, mas é bom não arriscar.

- Genial como sempre! – disse Rony, bastante impressionado.

- Ah, não foi nada – retrucou a bruxinha de maneira modesta – É apenas uma carta mesmo, Harry – explicou a curandeira para o seu amigo – Mas acho que foi entregue por meios trouxas para evitar algum tipo de feitiço localizador.

- Bem, vamos abrir então – disse o Eleito de maneira decidida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu e Gina ficamos o tempo todo lendo a carta por cima do ombro de Harry. Quanto mais ele lia, mais irritado ficava. Não dizia nada, apenas coisas como "Eu não acredito" e "Que grande canalha!" saiam dos seus lábios. No final, um vento levemente frio varreu a sala de estar e os olhos verdes de Harry pareceram escurecer por alguns segundos.

- Acho que eu aceito um cálice daquele hidromel agora – ele me disse por fim, parecendo, entretanto, estranhamente calmo.

- Certo – disse depois de ler a carta em voz alta – Mais um lunático cretino. Suponho que nenhum de vocês pretenda guardar uma distância segura da minha pessoa, não é mesmo?

Antes que todos pudéssemos protestar, Harry tomou a palavra novamente.

- Imaginei que não. Então vamos discutir segurança. Esse idiota pervertido que se julga filho de Voldemort provavelmente deve cumprir a promessa de não nos incomodar por enquanto. Mas, se ele pensa que não estaremos prontos para ele, é um idiota ainda maior do que o Lorde das Trevas original. Vamos discutir segurança, pessoal!

E realmente passamos muitas horas naquela noite discutindo segurança. Nossa, de nossos amigos, dos familiares, dos jogadores dos Cannons. Era agradável ficar ali com aquelas pessoas, traçando planos para combater as trevas. Tenho que admitir que aquilo me fazia sentir como participante de alguma coisa muito boa e muito importante.

Decidimos também que não deixaríamos de viver a nossa vida. Que não deixaríamos um aprendiz de Voldemort nos intimidar. Que juntos valíamos muito mais do que um idiota com complexo de superioridade. Que éramos um time afinal!

Durante as horas em que discutimos pude observar bem aquele Harry Potter. Como o cara se transformava quando o assunto era defender as pessoas que importavam para ele. Como o sujeito virava realmente um líder.

Muitos se deixariam liderar por mim, eu tenho certeza. Sou rico, razoavelmente intimidante e sarcástico. Isso seria o suficiente para algumas pessoas. Tenho certeza que a maioria das pessoas não se importariam de se submeter a um líder sábio como Alvo Dumbledore ou Toni M'Bea. São pessoas inteligentes, ponderadas para tomar decisões e seguramente indivíduos que pensam no bem comum. O mesmo ocorreria, creio eu, com Hermione.

Mesmo um sujeito como Rony Weasley, se fosse preciso (e que os deuses queiram que nunca seja preciso!) poderia resultar num bom líder. É corajoso mais do que a prudência manda, sabe ser engraçado às vezes, sabe gritar com as pessoas nas horas certas e também nas erradas. Talvez ele seja um pouco idiota (ou talvez eu apenas tenha ciúme do amor que Hermione lhe dedica ou de sua amizade com Harry, devo admitir), mas isso nunca, na história dos bruxos ou dos trouxas, impediu as pessoas de liderarem outras pessoas.

Mas com Harry Potter a história era diferente. Ele nunca seria tão inteligente quanto Hermione, Toni ou o Professor Dumbledore (é verdade que ele dificilmente seria tão idiota quanto Rony!). Harry sempre usaria o coração onde outros bruxos usam a cabeça. Mas, exatamente por isso, as pessoas se deixariam liderar por ele e morreriam felizes por ele. Por que elas sabiam que Harry Potter morreria também por elas. Que ele entraria na frente de um feitiço de morte se fosse necessário e arriscaria a própria vida antes de arriscar a vida alheia. E, tomada uma decisão, faria o que fosse preciso para ajudar as pessoas e tornar o mundo um lugar um pouco melhor. Acho que isso diferencia um herói de uma pessoa comum que também pode, eventualmente, praticar atos de heroísmo. Harry Potter era um herói em tempo integral!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hum... - suspirou Gina nos braços de Harry muitas horas depois, quando estavam confortavelmente alojados numa das suítes da Mansão Malfoy, numa cama bem espaçosa, diga-se de passagem – Acho que vou querer discutir questões de segurança todos os dias... – riu a ruiva de maneira maliciosa.

- O que a senhora quer dizer com isso, Senhora Potter? – perguntou Harry, fingindo não ter entendido.

- Bem, vejamos – contou a ruiva mentalmente, enquanto mostrava os dedos, enumerando.

- Ninguém estava contando, estava?

- Você sabe o quanto eu amo você? – perguntou a garota de repente, com um ar muito sério.

- Tanto quanto eu a você – Harry respondeu, beijando-a. Depois, sorrindo ligeiramente tímido, brincou, estreitando mais ainda a ruiva em seus braços: - Acho que pode começar a contar agora...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duas horas mais tarde já era madrugada na Inglaterra. Uma madrugada fria, a não ser naquele quarto. E provavelmente num outro, onde dormia (ou não) o jovem casal Weasley. Harry observa o sono tranqüilo de Gina. Era impossível exagerar o amor que ele sentia por aquela ruiva. Esse amor o tornava inegavelmente mais forte.

Apenas Toni e Helga foram para suas próprias casas, uma vez que tinham filhos para cuidar. Os demais ficaram na mansão. Os casais mais jovens não insistiram muito para voltar às respectivas residências. Talvez julgassem que deveriam, pelo menos por enquanto, passar o maior tempo possível juntos. Eu também achava, após ler as palavras insanas escritas pelo tal "Herdeiro". Naquela mesma noite Harry chamou a sua coruja branca Edwiges e mandou uma resposta para o sujeito. O Eleito não tinha dúvida que a sua coruja conseguiria localizá-lo e que ele fugiria assim que recebesse a carta. Infelizmente pessoas, mesmo bruxas, não são rápidas como as corujas, ou capazes de encontrar qualquer pessoa, tendo ou não um endereço.

Acariciando os cabelos de Gina, que instintivamente puxou-o para junto dela, embora ainda dormisse, Harry pensou mais uma vez na resposta à carta insana:

_Estarei esperando. Veremos quem é a escória. _.

Abraçando a sua esposa e esquecendo de todo mal que existia no mundo, Harry dormiu. No dia seguinte acordou de ótimo humor e nem se lembrava que havia sonhado com um casal de crianças. Um menino moreno como ele e uma garota ruiva como a mãe. E ambos com brilhantes olhos verdes.


	11. DIAS FELIZES OU QUASE

AVISO IMPORTANTE: OS DOIS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS SERÃO CAPÍTULOS QUASE QUE TOTALMENTE FELIZES!

FELIZES, NÃO MELOSOS, É CLARO!

JURO SOLENEMENTE NÃO FAZER NADA DE BOM!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CAPÍTULO 11

Vestido como um atleta trouxa, um rapaz moreno de vinte e três anos corria pelas alamedas tranqüilas de um condomínio exclusivo para bruxos ricos. O preço dos imóveis por ali aumentou consideravelmente nos últimos dois anos, pois muitos bruxos queriam se mudar para a região apenas por causa da possibilidade de encontrar seu famoso morador exercitando-se numa manhã qualquer.

O rapaz de cabelos pretos arrepiados e indomáveis respondia de maneira amigável aos acenos dos poucos moradores que já estavam de pé àquela hora. Ele ganhou algum peso e alguma massa muscular nos últimos dois anos. Não era mais aquele garoto magricela que eu conheci com onze anos de idade. Agora tinha braços relativamente fortes, que tornavam cada vez mais mortíferos e imprevisíveis os arremessos sensacionais que eletrizavam o público bruxo amante do quadribol. Ainda era capaz de voar numa vassoura esportiva como se tivesse nascido montado em uma. Era o maior jogador de quadribol do mundo e alguns juravam, já naquela época, que ele era o maior jogador da história do esporte.

Além dessas qualidades esportivas, era também o herói do mundo mágico. "O Eleito", "o garoto que sobreviveu", "O Escolhido", "O Homem que venceu as trevas", eram alguns dos nomes pelos quais era conhecido e reverenciado. Não havia um único mês em que alguém não estivesse disposto a homenageá-lo em alguma parte do mundo. E como era de se esperar, as mulheres se jogavam aos seus pés. Ou se jogariam, se ele não tivesse olhos apenas para uma certa moça ruiva, quase tão boa no esporte quanto ele e com um temperamento explosivo, provavelmente herdado de sua antiga família puro-sangue, assim como os seus belos cabelos vermelhos e algumas sardas no rosto que em nada prejudicavam a sua aparência.

Evidentemente estamos falando de Harry Tiago Potter, meu sócio nas organizações Potter-Malfoy, astro principal do time laranja dos Chudley Cannons, por três anos consecutivos considerado o melhor jogador de quadribol do mundo pela Federação Internacional, cinco vezes consecutivas considerado o melhor jogador de quadribol do Reino Unido, Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, e ganhador do Prêmio Romilda Bankstale, que o governo bruxo dos Estados Unidos dá a cada cinco anos para bruxos e bruxas que tenham se destacado em ações filantrópicas e assistenciais. E já era tão rico naquela época que os duendes do Banco Gringotes haviam desistido a algum tempo de contar os seus galeões, sicles e nuques.

Correndo por aquelas alamedas tranqüilas numa manhã de sábado, recomendação de sua amiga e curandeira Hermione Weasley, de férias das competições oficiais de quadribol, ouvindo uma música antiga em um fone de ouvido de um aparelho trouxa que lhe fora presenteado por seu amigo Toni M'Bea, Harry Potter poderia se dizer uma homem feliz.

Possuía uma esposa que amava e que o amava com igual intensidade, possuía amigos maravilhosos e tinha muito dinheiro, fato que possibilitava a ele ajudar pessoas, instituições e causas que em sua opinião merecessem ajuda.

Apenas uma coisa faltava para que ele se sentisse completamente feliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- Por que não dizer que o Harry era lindo? – pergunta Michele de maneira provocativa, lendo sobre os meus ombros a tela do computador no qual eu escrevo minhas memórias – Vi umas fotos dele daquela época..._

_- Você aqui, na companhia de um exemplar extraordinário do sexo masculino e fica elogiando aquele "testa-rachada"! – eu respondo, fingindo-me indignado._

_- O que? –ela pergunta sarcástica – Qual exemplar extraordinário do sexo masculino? Harry está por aqui?_

_O senso de humor de Michele é uma das coisas que mais me atrai na jovem trouxa. Embora seja uma criatura doce, ela tem um senso de humor quase sonserino._

_- Vou ter que mostrar para você quem é o "exemplar" em questão – digo sedutor, mas à maneira sonserina, é claro!_

_- Mal posso esperar – provoca a garota._

_Horas mais tarde, ligeiramente sonolenta, mas ainda abraçada a mim, Michele pergunta se eu sinto falta dos velhos tempos. Ela fala do início dos Cannons, da formação das Organizações Potter-Malfoy. Tempos, eu costumo brincar, em que era "apenas" um pobre bruxo rico à beça e nem tinha ainda o meu nome nos cartões dos sapos de chocolate. Todos falam hoje em dia do início do século XXI como a época da reconstrução do mundo bruxo após a guerra contra os Comensais da Morte e também do período da reconstrução do quadribol profissional. Velhotes saudosistas dizem que aqueles "foram bons tempos". Michele, que convive bastante com o mundo bruxo, já deve ter ouvido isso centenas de vezes. Os "míticos velhos tempos!"._

_- Claro – eu lhe digo, afagando e beijando a sua face morena – Quem não tem saudade de ter vinte e poucos anos? Nós éramos jovens, destemidos e tudo parecia possível naqueles anos. Ganhar milhões de galeões, reerguer o quadribol, enfrentar os últimos bruxos das trevas, derrubar um governo, como o Weasley fez em 2.001, marcar quinhentos pontos num jogo. O céu era o limite, como dizem os trouxas. Mas..._

_- Mas? – indagou a morena interessada._

_- Harry costuma dizer que o presente é sempre melhor. Tendo a concordar com ele nesse ponto. Todos tivemos perdas que ainda doíam muito naquela época. Feridas mal cicatrizadas. É engraçado que nós, que tivemos um papel importante naquilo que chamam hoje de "reconstrução do mundo bruxo", não somos vistos por aí chorando pelos velhos tempos._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquele não era "A comemoração". As verdadeiras comemorações, com a presença dos funcionários das Organizações Potter-Malfoy, brindes distribuídos pelas Gemialidades Weasleys e jantar dançante nos salões aristocráticos do Golden Hotel eram eventos midiáticos, fundamentais para promover a empresa e o time. Mas essas pequenas comemorações íntimas, sem imprensa, num local simples, apenas com a "Família Cannons" reunida, eram inegavelmente mais divertidas.

O pessoal do time passou na sede para assinar papéis e contratos publicitários. A temporada havia chegado ao fim e nós havíamos vencido pela terceira vez consecutiva a Liga Inglesa. Toni nos levou até uma lanchonete trouxa de um amigo seu, aberta apenas para nós naquele dia, que segundo ele servia o melhor hambúrguer com batata fritas da Inglaterra.

"Por que alguém fritaria uma batata?" – perguntei indignado, fazendo a maioria do time dar boas risadas. Gina e Rony, embora já conhecessem a tal de "batata frita", não acharam tanta graça assim na minha ignorância sobre culinária trouxa. Eu passei alguns anos estudando com os trouxas na Alemanha, mas sempre preferi a boa e velha comida bruxa.

Eu e Harry nos tornamos aos poucos grandes amigos. Essa era uma das histórias mais bizarras do mundo bruxo e que ainda rendia comentários idiotas (acho que rende até hoje!). Como dois inimigos da época de escola tornaram-se amigos e sócios. Coloquei a mão amigavelmente em seu ombro e disse:

- Não sei se a gente deveria ir ao Japão, Harry.

- Você abriria mão de todos aqueles galeões? – ele me pergunta surpreso.

- O time todo está exausto – explico – Meus jogadores vêem em primeiro lugar. Você deve duas fraturas na temporada.

- E o Harry nem deveria ter jogado aquelas partidas finais! – disse Hermione contrariada, sempre maternal com o melhor amigo.

- O time também é meu time! Eu posso jogar se necessário! – o craque teima em dizer, à sua maneira grifinória.

- Harry! – Hermione e Gina estão prontas para repreendê-lo.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte – eu digo de maneira apaziguadora – Um mês de férias pra todo mundo. Nós vamos ao Japão antes do começo da temporada, mas fazemos só um jogo. Que tal?

Todos me olharam espantados, como se tentáculos estivessem crescendo das minhas narinas. Foi Rony Weasley quem puxou os aplausos e vivas depois de algum tempo. Até o filhinho dele e de Hermione, Phill, entrou na onda e aplaudiu.

- Você é uma figura, Malfoy – disse o ruivo.

Bom, partindo dele, isso deveria significar um elogio. Meio sem graça, experimento uma daquelas coisas amarelas que o garçom colocou na nossa mesa. Foi quando experimentei pela primeira vez uma batata frita.

- Ei, isso aqui é bom! – exclamei espantado, servindo-me imediatamente de várias outras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A mesma boa relação que passei a ter com Harry, Gina e Hermione não se estendeu necessariamente a Rony Weasley. Não que nos odiássemos como nos tempos de escola, mas nunca nos tornamos próximos daquilo que se chama de grandes amigos. Mas nos respeitávamos. Havia entre nós um nunca mencionado ciúme mútuo que envolvia a amizade de Harry. E havia, é claro, Hermione. Embora eu respeitasse o ruivo como extraordinário goleiro que era e grande amigo do meu sócio, ele poderia ficar beijando Hermione um pouco menos e não ficar fazendo filhos na pobrezinha. Aquele tarado!

Phillip Arthur Weasley, filho primogênito de Rony e Hermione nasceu em novembro de 2.002. Era um garoto ruivo bonito e esperto (deve ter puxado a mãe nesses últimos atributos!). Tinha os cabelos ligeiramente crespos, que certamente puxou de Hermione, mas, além do cabelo ruivo, havia herdado os olhos azuis do pai. Era óbvio que faria muito sucesso com as garotas quando tivesse idade para tanto.

No mesmo dia em que eu experimentei batata frita pela primeira vez o menino, com um ano e meio de idade, para o desespero da mãe, tentava enfiar várias delas na boca ao mesmo tempo.

- Pessoal! – pedi a atenção dos presentes, batendo com a varinha num copo.

- O "Big Boss" vai falar! – caçoou o batedor Andy Lopes.

- Não se esqueça disso, garoto! – retruquei com um ar falsamente ameaçador.

- Ai, que medo! – gracejou Rony, arrancando gargalhadas. As cervejas trouxas, o uísque de fogo e o rum de groselha, tomados em doses industriais, deixavam o ambiente muito mais descontraído.

Titulares e reservas dos Cannons, além dos seus parentes, namorados e namoradas, me encaravam com atenção. Talvez fosse o rum de groselha e o uísque de fogo, mas eu sempre ficava ligeiramente emocionado nessas reuniões. O clima descontraído e a maneira gaiata que os jogadores me tratavam me deixavam muito feliz. Eu estava realmente fazendo um bom trabalho.

- Bom, em primeiro lugar eu queria agradecer aos jogadores por mais um título da Liga e da Copa Européia. Esses títulos trouxeram muitos galeões aos cofres do time e eu fiquei um pouco mais rico, devo admitir, com as apostas.

Assobios, aplausos e risadas.

- Mas, como eu sou um patrão legal (vaias e mais assobios)... Se vocês consultarem as suas contas no Gringotes na segunda-feira, verão que ela está mais gorda, uma vez que eu obriguei aqueles avarentos da TV Bruxa a aumentar os valores dos direitos de transmissão dos jogos do nosso time. E isso significa mais galeões nas contas de vocês, sem prejuízo dos prêmios pelos títulos, é claro!

Naquele momento os aplausos realmente ribombaram no modesto restaurante. Gritos de "Malfoy! Malfoy!" se seguiram. O engraçadinho do Weasley acrescentou algo pouco lisonjeiro aos gritos, que o seu filho, feliz, batendo palminhas, repetiu. Hermione deu uma bronca no marido e repreendeu o garotinho. Mas eu estava contente (ou bêbado) demais para me incomodar.

- Vocês me pagam, "Weasley pentelho" e "Pestinha Weasley" – afirmei fingindo que havia me importado – Gostaria de falar mais um pouco sobre o Japão...

- O Japão não! – implorou Toledo de brincadeira. Ou nem tanto.

No ano anterior havíamos feito uma viagem promocional ao Japão, país onde possuíamos muitos torcedores e vários negócios das Organizações Potter- Malfoy. Vendíamos lá quase tantos uniformes e souvenires do time dos Cannons quanto na Inglaterra. As Gemialidades Weasleys, do qual as Organizações possuem até hoje sociedade no exterior, faziam o maior sucesso no país vendendo também material do nosso time. Mas, acima de tudo, os torcedores japoneses amavam os Cannons! Harry e Gina principalmente. As Gemialidades passaram a vender perucas para jovens bruxos que imitavam os cabelos arrepiados de Harry e as garotas bruxas usavam uma tinta mágica que deixava os cabelos vermelhos como os da Senhora Potter. Fred e Jorge já estavam pensando (para o desespero de Gina!) em lançar um produto que imitava as sardas da ruiva.

- Os japoneses amam a gente – expliquei para o grupo atento de jogadores – Mas eu acho que vocês trabalharam duro e merecem umas férias. E apesar do Harry aqui estar disposto a sacrifícios excruciantes, como bom grifinório que é... – assobios e risadas.

- Isso significa... – disse Toni.

- Que vocês podem tirar mais dez dias de férias depois do jogo no Japão. Vera, Dell e Hermione acham que faria bem para vocês.

- Mas, Draco... – questionou Harry, ligeiramente atônito – E o cachê que você disse que os japoneses nos pagariam?

- Não seja bobo, Harry - eu implico com ele de brincadeira – A gente volta no ano que vem ou no outro com um cachê maior ainda. Vocês são mais importantes para mim do que o dinheiro.

- Nós somos? – perguntou Gina, abismada.

- Sim. Sra. Potter, vocês são! Afinal, se vocês se machucarem ou morrerem de estresse de vôo, quem vai me fazer ganhar uma montanha de galeões? – questionei com aquele sorriso malicioso que fazia tanto sucesso nas fotos das revistas de futilidades.

Inesperadamente Gina me deu um beijo estalado no rosto e disse que eu era...

- FOFO NÃO! – retruquei indignado.

- Fofo! Fofo! – disse o bebê Weasley, batendo palminhas e dando pulinhos no colo da mãe.

- Ah, fica quieto, seu pestinha... – disse, ligeiramente vermelho, comendo mais uma batata frita e ignorando as gargalhadas do pessoal – Ei, é uma grande idéia esse negócio de batata frita! – falei, mudando de assunto, mas estava realmente impressionado com a culinária trouxa. E imediatamente minha mente começou a trabalhar numa possibilidade de ganhar mais dinheiro ainda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- Draco Malfoy admitindo que tem sentimentos... – caçoou Michele – E que existe algo mais importante do que dinheiro!_

_- OK, Srta Espertinha. Não espalhe isso por aí. Manter uma fama de mal não é algo fácil._

_- Mas, falando sério – disse a minha namorada – Quando eu vejo aquelas fotos de vocês jovens, vocês parecem... Não sei... Tão maduros! Fazendo e acontecendo com vinte e poucos anos. Tão seguros. E vocês pareciam tão felizes!_

_- Não sei se éramos tão seguros assim – explico – Mas, depois de vencer uma guerra contra o mal absoluto as pessoas, eu acho, possuíam o direito à felicidade._

_- Você gosta mesmo do Harry e dos amigos dele, não é mesmo?_

_- Depois que nos tornamos sócios a gente passou a conviver mais tempo junto. Harry Potter é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheci na minha vida. Não que eu houvesse conhecido pessoas muito boas até aquele momento. Você não conhece pessoas muito boas sendo um Malfoy e sendo Sonserina a sua casa em Hogwarts._

_- E aquele tal de Herdeiro? – me pergunta Michele._

_- Bom, naquela época o lunático filho da mãe estava quietinho. Ele cumpriu a promessa de não incomodar o Harry por um tempo. Mas os nossos amigos no ministério estavam atentos para as movimentações dos partidários das trevas. O cara só iria aprontar mais tarde. Mais tarde, entretanto..._

_- Tudo bem, Draco – Michele me tranqüiliza – Quando quiser falar, você sabe, eu estou aqui._

_- Eu sei. Obrigado por estar, querida. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entrevista de Draco Malfoy para a revista "Seewitch", principal revista do mundo bruxo, que circula quinzenalmente em quase todos os países de língua inglesa (edição de agosto de 2.004), por Vanessa Carmichael:

Centenas de perfis de Draco Malfoy circulam nas publicações bruxas há dois anos. Desde revistas de futilidades, preocupadas com a vida amorosa do jovem empresário, até sisudas publicações econômicas, fascinadas com o sucesso estrondoso das Organizações Potter-Malfoy.

A verdade, entretanto, é que Draco Malfoy raramente concede entrevistas, a não ser coletivas para anunciar novos negócios de sua empresa ou quando reúne a imprensa esportiva bruxa para espezinhar os pobres adversários dos Cannons.

Aos vinte e três anos de idade e maior sucesso empresarial do mundo bruxo, Malfoy mantém uma rotina de trabalho bastante intensa. Acorda normalmente às seis da manhã, independentemente da hora em que se recolheu no dia anterior. Raramente dorme mais do que seis horas por dia. Quando pode, tira um breve cochilo à tarde. Trabalha quase sempre até altas horas, a não ser, é claro, nos dias de jogo dos Cannons, que não perde de forma alguma. "Eu sou o presidente!", ele diz. "O pessoal precisa de mim. Eu dou força a eles".

Entre os muitos funcionários de seu império, três gozam da sua mais absoluta e irrestrita confiança: Guilherme Weasley, Olívio Wood e Blas Zabini.

Guilherme Weasley (apenas Gui para os amigos), filho do Ministro da Magia do Reino Unido, é visto por muitos como o gênio por trás da presidência. Antigo funcionário do Banco Gringotes, onde ingressou como desfazedor de feitiços, tornou-se um dos mais respeitados especialistas em finanças do mundo mágico. Irreverente e descolado, com seus cabelos longos e vestes bruxas casuais, mas impecáveis, é a quem Malfoy recorre antes de fazer qualquer investimento, seja de um nuque ou um milhão de galeões.

O jovem Olívio Wood, que chegou a ser uma das maiores promessas do quadribol britânico (mais detalhes na página 31) é responsável por toda a estrutura jurídica das Organizações, as quais ele se refere de maneira objetiva como "OPM". Tem um eficiente grupo de jovens juristas sob sua supervisão, que analisam os contratos, endossam os acordos comerciais e são responsáveis pelos infinitos processos nos quais Draco Malfoy é acusador ou réu, em razão da sua língua afiada.

Por fim, Zabini. O rapaz negro, discreto, colega de escola de Draco em Hogwarts, onde também estudou na Sonserina (detalhes sobre as casas de Hogwarts na página 32) aonde, dizem as más línguas, nutriu uma discreta simpatia pelo "lado das trevas" (detalhes sobre a guerra do mundo mágico britânico na página 34). Zabini é o homem que organiza a agenda de Draco Malfoy. Marca e desmarca seus compromissos, agenda jantares e almoços de negócios e, segundo aquelas mesmas más línguas, os seus encontros amorosos, livrando-o de algumas garotas mais incômodas.

Diferentemente do que dizem as lendas a seu respeito, Malfoy não é um namorador compulsivo nem figura constante em festas de arromba da alta sociedade bruxa. Comparece apenas em algumas festividades que sua condição de empresário e figura pública exige. Embora muito assediado pelas mulheres e freqüentemente visto na companhia de beldades do mundo mágico, apenas a jogadora Jane O'Neal ("Baby Jane") parece ser um caso amoroso relativamente durador, embora ambos neguem que tenham algum envolvimento romântico.

"Apenas bons amigos", dizem os dois quando são flagrados juntos. Muitos hóspedes, entretanto, do Golden Hotel, aristocrático e elegante hotel bruxo de Londres, atualmente parte do patrimônio das Organizações Potter-Malfoy, juram que os presenciaram partilhar o mesmo quarto do hotel com alguma freqüência. E os beijos que, dizem, os dois costumam trocar não têm muito a ver com uma amizade fraterna. Por outro lado, tanto o empresário quanto a jogadora da Irlanda tiveram outros casos amorosos breves nos últimos tempos, talvez mantendo uma relação que os trouxas chamariam de "aberta", na falta de um termo melhor.

Vocês verão nessa entrevista que Malfoy não gosta de falar de sua vida pessoal, mas, de uma forma geral, ele nunca foi tão sincero anteriormente sobre alguns aspectos dolorosos dessa vida. E é impressionante como ele defende de maneira entusiasmada seu sócio Harry Potter.

_Seewitch: - Quem é Draco Malfoy?_

_Draco Malfoy: - Empresário jovem, que gosta de ganhar dinheiro, gosta de quadribol, dos seus amigos e de umas boas doses de hidromel de boa qualidade, que ninguém é de ferro._

_S – O que são na verdade as Organizações Potter-Malfoy? Quais os seus negócios? É verdade que é uma fachada para negócios escusos?_

_O loiro dá uma longa gargalhada antes de responder. "Harry vai adorar saber disso", ele murmura entre risos, antes de ficar sério e responder a pergunta:_

_DM - Não sei como alguém pode imaginar Harry Potter metido em algo ilícito. Tudo bem que as pessoas não confiem em mim. Mas vocês deveriam imaginar que Harry não se meteria em algo ilegal. O cara é o salvador do mundo mágico, ou todos já se esqueceram? E é meu sócio! Você acha que ele iria participar de falcatruas?_

_S – Tudo bem, Sr. Malfoy. Mas, e as Organizações?_

_DM – As organizações Potter- Malfoy são, acima de tudo, donas dos Chudley Cannons, o time mais vitorioso da Europa dos últimos três anos. Possui o direito exclusivo de negociar tudo associado à marca do time, desde uniformes até as vassouras de corridas laranja com o logotipo da equipe, que são fabricadas pela fábrica Firebolt. Somos sócios das Gemialidades Weasleys no exterior e somos donos de algumas franquias. O que permite às Gemialidades negociar com exclusividade produtos no Japão, Estados Unidos e América Latina com a marca dos Cannons, além dos seus brinquedos e produtos. Somos donos ainda do Golden Hotel, do Charm Hotel de Edimburgo, do Magic Garden, o hotel bruxo mais luxuoso do País de Gales e temos direitos exclusivos sobre o uso das imagens publicitárias dos nossos jogadores. E, garanto, todos esses negócios são absolutamente legais. Além de inúmeros imóveis comerciais no mundo bruxo e no mundo trouxa._

_S – Uau! O senhor e Harry Potter são donos de tudo isso?_

_DM – Claro que não. Não totalmente. As coisas não funcionam assim. Parte das ações do patrimônio das Organizações está à venda no Banco Gringotes para qualquer pessoa interessada. Somos uma empresa de capital aberto. Temos também alguns associados no Japão, Austrália e Estados Unidos, mas no geral eu e o Sr. Potter somos os sócios majoritários e eu sou o presidente da empresa._

_S – E o qual a função de Harry Potter nesse conglomerado?_

_DM – Ele vai até o campo de quadribol, marca gols, às vezes apanha o pomo, sorri para os repórteres e às vezes sai arrebentado de campo._

_S – Ele não participa dos negócios?_

_DM – Querida, queremos Harry inteiro para arrasar os adversários no campo de quadribol. Quando é absolutamente necessário, ele coloca um terno, comparece aos jantares e sorri para os investidores. Mas só às vezes. Não queremos cansá-lo demais nem aborrecê-lo falando de negócios. Ele já tem muito trabalho jogando quadribol e sendo Harry Potter._

_S – Mas, falando assim, parece que ele não tem função nenhuma..._

_DM – As OPM não existiriam se não fosse o time dos Cannons e esse time não seria o que é sem Harry Potter. Acredite, ele é mais importante do que eu!_

_S – Como vocês, afinal, ficaram amigos? Todos dizem que vocês se odiavam nos tempos de Hogwarts..._

_DM – Não é segredo que Harry Potter me salvou a vida com aquele depoimento favorável que deu no julgamento, anos atrás. Não é segredo também que o Ministério da época estava louco para me mandar para Azkaban e colocar a mão no ouro da minha família. E que Harry agiu de maneira honesta e decente. E eu lhe sou grato por isso._

_S – Draco Malfoy, afinal, foi um Comensal da Morte?_

_DM – Não. Nunca._

_S – Mas, o seu pai..._

_DM – Eu não sou meu pai._

_S – Mas..._

_DM – Eu nunca falo sobre o meu pai. Eu digo apenas o que já disse: Eu não sou ele nem sou como ele._

_S – E sua amizade com o Sr. Potter?_

_DM – Bom, eu nem sei se o odiava mesmo nos tempos de escola ou apenas ia no embalo das pessoas da minha casa, que esperavam que todos nós odiássemos os grifinórios. Depois da escola eu o conheci melhor. Ele é uma ótima pessoa. Nossa ligação a princípio foi apenas profissional, mas agora podemos dizer que somos grandes amigos. Apreciamos a companhia um do outro. Eu me dou bem também com a sua esposa. Na verdade o time dos Cannons é uma grande família._

_S – É verdade que o senhor demitiu um funcionário das OPM porque ele chamou uma colega de trabalho de "sangue-ruim"?_

_DM – Como você ficou sabendo disso?_

_S – É verdade?_

_DM – Sim, é. Não admitimos tratamento desrespeitoso na empresa. Todos os funcionários recebem um manual de conduta quando são admitidos._

_S – Isso foi idéia de Harry Potter ou sua?_

_DM – De ambos. Concordamos sobre esse ponto._

_S – E as contribuições em dinheiro das OPM?_

_DM – O que tem elas?_

_S – Vocês deram muito dinheiro para o ministério nesse último ano..._

_DM – Eu e Harry concordamos em ajudar algumas instituições, que por acaso estão sob o controle do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido, como o Hospital St. Mungus e Hogwarts. É natural. O St. Mungus salvou a vida de Harry após a guerra e nós dois estudamos em Hogwarts e temos boas recordações de lá._

_S – Mas, essas doações não beneficiam o Ministro Weasley?_

_DM – Talvez. Mas isso não me incomoda. Acho que ele está fazendo realmente um bom trabalho_

_S – Há quem diga que vocês compram o Ministério..._

_DM – Há quem diga que a terra é chata e que a lua é feita de queijo..._

_S – Mas..._

_DM – Harry sempre deu dinheiro para Hogwarts e para o St. Mungus, mesmo quando aquele bando de ladrões estava no ministério. Ele contribui também para instituições filantrópicas bruxas e trouxas do país e do exterior. E, depois, alguém acha que Harry Potter precisa mesmo comprar as pessoas ou governos? Todos veneram o cara!_

_S – Dizem que o senhor não aprova essas doações do seu sócio..._

_DM – Não sei se aprovo ou não. Nunca discutimos a respeito. Não as doações que ele faz no seu nome com o seu dinheiro. As doações feitas pela empresa são feitas em comum acordo. Não há qualquer conflito nesse aspecto._

_S – É verdade que o senhor e o goleiro Rony Weasley se odeiam?_

_DM – Não é verdade. Não somos os melhores amigos, mas nos respeitamos. Weasley é, em minha opinião, o melhor goleiro do mundo e um sujeito bastante decente._

_S – Sobre a Doutora Hermione Weasley..._

_DM – O que tem ela?_

_S – É verdade que o senhor nutria uma paixão secreta por ela?_

_DM – Bem (com um sorriso irônico)... Se você sabe não era exatamente secreta... Hermione é uma boa amiga, uma curandeira extraordinária e, acima de tudo, muito bem casada._

_S - O senhor não respondeu..._

_DM – Sim, eu respondi. Amiga, ótima profissional e bem casada. É tudo o que tenho a dizer sobre ela. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto eu esgrimia palavras com a Srta. Carmichael, Hermione e Rony Weasley atravessavam a passagem mágica na cerca viva que separava a sua residência da residência dos Potter. Eram vizinhos e viviam entrando nas casas uns dos outros sem maiores cerimônias. Harry havia acabado de voltar da sua corrida matinal e tomava um copo de suco de abóbora gelado junto ao balcão da copa, enquanto enxugava o rosto com uma toalha. Levantou o copo, sorrindo ao ver os amigos, como se estivesse fazendo um brinde. Eles estavam estranhamente felizes naquela hora da manhã. E em se tratando do ruivo Weasley, tal fato era realmente incomum.

- Vocês vieram para o café da manhã? – perguntou Harry de bom humor – Eu sei que vocês não vivem sem as famosas Panquecas Potter...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Hermione se lançou sobre ele, dando-lhe um daqueles abraços sufocantes que tanto o embaraçavam quando ambos eram crianças. Inesperadamente Rony juntou-se aos dois, mas afastou-se após alguns segundos com uma expressão ligeiramente chocada e levemente enojada.

- Credo! Você está suado!

- Vocês querem, por favor, soltar o meu marido – disse uma voz ligeiramente sonolenta vinda da entrada da copa – Eu sei que ele é gostoso e tudo o mais, mesmo suado, mas acho que ainda não é adepto de sexo grupal... – falou Gina daquela sua maneira brincalhona que lembrava muito seus irmãos Fred e Jorge.

Rony correu até a porta do aposento e abraçou a irmã, rodando-a pela casa.

- Estamos grávidos de novo! – explicou Hermione, antes que a ruiva tivesse tempo de brigar com o irmão.

Foi uma grande festa. Harry e Gina ficaram emocionados pelo fato dos amigos os informarem da novidade antes do que o resto da família. Harry caprichou na preparação das suas famosas panquecas, que Rony insistiu em dar na boca da esposa.

- Ah, não! – disse Hermione resignada – Lá vamos nós de novo...

O casal estava tão feliz e Harry tão feliz com a felicidade dos amigos, que não perceberam o sorriso triste de Gina. Ela sabia que Harry queria muito ter um filho com ela, mas ambos temiam colocar uma criança no mundo que pudesse de alguma forma atrair atenção de malucos como o tal do Herdeiro.

Debateram longamente a questão dias atrás. Embora ambos concordassem em esperar, ela sentiu a tristeza do esposo. E Gina tinha certeza que Harry daria um ótimo pai!

Quando finalmente Hermione se preparava para voltar para sua própria casa, pronta para mandar corujas aos pais, aos sogros e aos amigos relatando as boas novas, Gina a abraçou comovida, e a amiga e cunhada, perspicaz como era, percebeu que as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos da ruiva não eram naquele momento de felicidade pelo sobrinho que estava a caminho.

Hermione retribuiu de maneira carinhosa o abraço, oferecendo todo o conforto que podia dar naquele momento.


	12. AMORES, ENTREVISTAS E AMIZADE

CAPÍTULO 12 L

O maior sucesso bruxo do início do século XXI, pelo menos para a porção bruxa do sexo feminino, era sem sombra de dúvida a revista "Charm". Sucesso nos países de língua inglesa até hoje, a publicação foi inovadora naqueles tempos por procurar atingir a "nova bruxa", moderna, inteligente e "descolada", fugindo do estilo exclusivo fofoca e futilidade da revista "Bruxa Semanal". Não que a "Charm" também não tivesse doses de fofocas e futilidades. Mas até nesse quesito ela se mostrou mais inteligente e bem melhor escrita. E as reportagens e entrevistas de jornalistas como Pamela Black e as análises acadêmicas da Professora Sally Owens davam um toque de sofisticação à publicação.

Ao longo do ano de 2.004 a revista procurou traçar o perfil das mais importantes mulheres em ação no quadribol britânico. Já haviam sido entrevistadas Vera Ivanova, técnica dos Cannons, Angelina Johnson-Weasley, capitã dos Tornados e da seleção inglesa, Marisa Brants, capitã das Harpias de Holyhed e da seleção de Gales. Entrevistas com a juíza Calista Newman, com a comentarista Marla Donovan, com Gina Potter, Jane O'Neal e Cris Toledo também seriam realizadas.

Na edição de agosto de 2.004, a publicação finalmente conseguira a tão sonhada entrevista com Hermione Weasley. Não foi uma empreitada fácil. Hermione era uma leitora ocasional da publicação, reconhecendo que na média era muito menos superficial, possuindo muito mais conteúdo do que a "Bruxa Semanal", dirigida por Anna Skeeter, que era uma desafeta antiga da jovem curandeira. Que também não gostava de ser tratada como estrela do quadribol, condição que ela achava justo que fosse reservada aos jogadores.

Modesta como era, não entendia que a condição de melhor amiga de Harry Potter, esposa da sensação Rony "Maluco" Weasley e primeira curandeira a trabalhar numa equipe em tempo integral, fizesse da vida dela objeto da curiosidade dos bruxos que adoravam fofocar sobre as celebridades do momento.

A ênfase (na opinião de Hermione) exagerada, entretanto, que "Charm" dava a temas relacionados à sexualidade e as perguntas indiscretas que algumas jornalistas costumavam fazer aos entrevistados, desagradavam bastante a mais jovem Sra. Weasley.

A moda dos ensaios fotográficos "ousados" que a revista vinha realizando quase causou o cancelamento da entrevista agendada há tempos. No mês anterior, a entrevista de Angelina trazia a jogadora em poses provocantes juntamente com o seu esposo Jorge Weasley. Embora de bom gosto e pouco reveladoras, as fotos eram bastante insinuantes. Imóvel como as fotos trouxas (a mais nova moda em algumas publicações bruxas "modernas" naqueles anos), uma foto mostrava o casal enlaçado amorosamente em pé, com Jorge olhando para lente da câmera com um ar, digamos, safado, enquanto Angelina, cujas costas negras nuas pareciam brilhar de maneira sensual na imagem em branco e preto, repousava a cabeça no seu ombro. Jorge abraçava a esposa pela cintura enquanto a jogadora, de olhos fechados parecia entregar-se aos seus carinhos.

A comunidade mágica da Grã-Bretanha dividiu-se, é claro. Enquanto alguns, incluindo Molly Weasley, achavam que não ficava bem o filho do ministro e sua esposa, também capitã do selecionado do país, tirarem fotos em poses provocantes, outros elogiaram o bom gosto do trabalho, cuja idéia, desconfiavam, era de uma editora fotográfica da revista, uma brasileira chamada Priscila Louredo, que parecia ter uma certa fascinação pelos ruivos Weasleys.

- Eu achei que ficou bonito – disse Gina de maneira muito objetiva.

- Bom, eles são corajosos – reconheceu Harry, olhando as fotos na revista que estava nas mãos da esposa.

Além da exibição das fotos ousadas, a entrevistadora havia feito perguntas bastante íntimas à jogadora dos Tornados, que não se esquivou de respondê-las. Fato que desagradou Hermione, que já alimentava dúvidas sobre a sua própria entrevista.

- Eu não vou sair por aí dizendo com quantos anos perdi a virgindade ou...

- Certo, Mione, nós já entendemos – interrompeu Rony com as orelhas

Ligeiramente rubras.

Os dois casais almoçaram juntos como era comum nos sábados ou nos dias em que não havia atividades relacionadas ao quadribol, dessa vez na casa dos Potter. Agora estavam na sala de estar degustando um licor que Dobby pressurosamente havia lhes servido.

- Hum... – Rony hesitou por alguns segundos antes de dizer: - Aquela tal de Louredo mandou uma coruja hoje de manhã.

- E o que ela queria? – perguntou Hermione com uma boa dose de hostilidade.

No ano anterior, após a vitória dos Cannons na final da Copa Européia, Colin Creevey fotografou Harry, Rony e Toni após o jogo, quando os jogadores, após o banho, ainda sem camisa, comemoravam o título. Era uma bela foto, na qual os três sorriam e acenavam na direção da câmera. Por iniciativa, diziam, da Sra. Louredo, a foto de Rony apareceu na revista com grande destaque e foi reproduzida por todo o lado, sendo transformada em pôsteres que eram vendidos ilegalmente às fãs histéricas do ruivo antes das partidas. Malfoy, que combatia o uso indevido da imagem dos seus atletas, processou a revista, amealhando uma boa soma em dinheiro (doada para a caridade) e um pedido de desculpas da publicação. Mas os pôsteres ilegais continuavam circulando entre as fãs mais afoitas.

Hermione culpava a editora pelo fato do seu esposo ser transformado em objeto de consumo e fantasias (as quais ela nem queria imaginar!) de jovens bruxas assanhadas.

- Eu não me importo se um bando de bruxas desesperadas fica babando ou fazendo sei lá o que com as fotos do Harry – disse Gina – O importante é que eu tenho o Harry de verdade! – acrescentou a ruiva.

- Como se os adolescentes não babassem em cima das suas fotos ou da Angelina, ou da Toledo... – resmungou Harry contrariado.

- Ciumento! – brincou a garota, dando um beijo no esposo.

- Não é ciúme – disse Harry de maneira pouco convincente – É apenas... Apenas...

- Ciúme? – gracejou Rony.

- Acho que sim... – admitiu o cunhado, arrancando risadas das garotas – Vocês sabiam que Gina recebe cartas de amor de fãs? – perguntou o jogador, como se aquela revelação abalasse as estruturas familiares do mundo bruxo.

- Recebo? – perguntou Gina abismada

- Sim! E não só de homens, segundo Draco me disse!

Talvez pela cara indignada de Harry ou pelo inusitado da revelação, Rony, Hermione e Gina não agüentaram. Começaram a rir descontroladamente.

- Harry querido – disse melosamente a ruiva, puxando-o emburrado para um abraço – Você também recebe várias cartas de amor todas as semanas! E não só de garotas! – a ruiva disse a última frase imitando a voz grave e indignada do esposo e depois caiu na risada novamente, assim como o irmão e a cunhada.

- Certo! Somos todos objetos sexuais! – disse Rony, arrancando uma nova onda de risadas. Dessa vez nem mesmo Harry se conteve.

- O que me lembra da Sra. Louredo... – falou Hermione, ficando subitamente séria.

- Eu recusei, querida – apressou-se Rony a dizer.

- Recusou o que? Não me diga que ela... ELA QUERIA TIRAR FOTOS SUAS SEM ROUPAS? – indignou-se a curandeira.

- Não eram fotos sem roupas! – retrucou o ruivo – Eram fotos parecidas com aquelas do Jorge e da Angelina...

- Pois é, sem roupas!

- Mione, o Jorge e a Angelina disseram que estavam vestidos – tentou apaziguar Harry – Apenas eles pareciam sem roupas...

- É o suficiente para alimentar um monte de fantasias pervertidas dessas...

- Querida, você está exagerando! – defendeu-se Rony.

- São os hormônios? – cochichou Harry para Gina, que confirmou, acrescentando também baixinho "e paranóia".

- Eu escutei você, Gina! – ralhou Hermione com a cunhada – Com licença!

E num gesto ligeiramente teatral afastou-se em direção à sua própria casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ah, desculpa, Rony! – disse uma arrependida Hermione, mal o esposo entrou no quarto do casal.

- Vem cá – o ruivo puxou-a pra um abraço – O que foi aquilo? Sei que você está mais sensível por causa da gravidez, mas...

- Ah, o Harry e a Gina devem me achar uma neurótica maníaca!

- Só neurótica – brincou Rony – Mas o que foi aquilo, Mione?

- É bobagem minha – replicou insegura a curandeira – Eu sabia que isso seria assim...

- Certo. Agora eu entendi tudo... – disse Rony de maneira sarcástica.

- É simples, Rony. Você é um goleiro famoso, alto, bonito...

- Sou bonito? – perguntou Rony, esforçando-se para ficar sério.

- Sim! Eu acho e as mulheres também acham você desejável! E se você um dia se cansar de mim? Sou uma pessoa tão comum...

- Mione – disse o ruivo, agora muito sério – Eu amo você, eu nunca vou cansar de você. E para mim você é a mulher mais bonita do mundo. Infelizmente há um monte de marmanjos por aí que acham você bonita também. Incluindo uma certa doninha albina...

Hermione foi obrigada a rir. Quer dizer que o seu ruivo também tinha ciúme dela!

- Sem falar no Vitor "Babei muito por Hermione" Krum. Mas, felizmente ele está muito bem hoje em dia com a Lilá.

Ambos riram.

- Ah, coitados do Harry e da Gina – disse Hermione – O que eles estão pensando de mim agora?

- Que você é uma bruxinha ciumenta e ligeiramente paranóica... Mas, isso eles já sabem, eu acho. Como eles sabem que eu vou demorar aqui te convencendo que eu te amo.

- Como você pretende me convencer? – perguntou a jovem de maneira sedutora.

- Ah, o método de sempre – respondeu Rony – E não se preocupe com o Phill, ele está dormindo – disse o ruivo antes de beijar a esposa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continuação da entrevista de Draco Malfoy para a Revista "Seewitch":

_S – Por que o senhor e os seus jogadores possuem tantos seguranças?_

_DM – Porque algumas pessoas com idéias idiotas e ultrapassadas parecem não _

_gostar de mim. E há ainda, infelizmente, uma minoria de indivíduos que parece ter algum ressentimento contra Harry e seus amigos. Uma minoria, é verdade, mas eu prezo demais a minha vida, a vida do meu sócio e dos meus jogadores para arriscar._

_S – Não é um pouco de paranóia da sua parte?_

_DM – Talvez, mas você soube o que aconteceu com Cris Toledo. Se alguém é capaz de atentar contra a vida de Toledo, que um amor de pessoa, então tudo é possível._

_S – E as Srta. Parkinson que atentou contra a sua vida?_

_DM – Eu não falo sobre isso. Desculpe._

_S – O senhor tinha com ela um relacionamento romântico?_

_DM – Nunca tivemos. Éramos amigos de infância. Mas, como eu já disse, eu não falo sobre este assunto._

_S – Harry Potter e outros combatentes da guerra contra "você-sabe-quem" disseram no seu julgamento que a informação dado pelo senhor, da localização da fortaleza do Lorde das Trevas, foi fundamental para a vitória daqueles que o combateram. Isso é verdade?_

_DM – Se Harry Potter disse, vocês não deveriam duvidar – O Sr. Malfoy responde com ironia, mas é visível que não é um assunto que o deixa muito confortável._

_S – Por que o senhor não gosta de falar sobre o assunto, uma vez que a sua informação foi importante para a vitória daqueles que seguiam Harry Potter?_

_O Sr. Malfoy nesse momento faz uma pausa, respira fundo, pede um chá para um dos elfos que trabalham na sua propriedade (remunerados, como faz questão de salientar!), oferecendo educadamente uma xícara para a reportagem e depois finalmente responde à pergunta._

_DM – Eu por acaso sabia da localização da fortaleza do Lorde das Trevas. Havia ouvido algo a respeito meses antes. Repassei a informação para Harry Potter e Toni M'Bea. E acreditem as pessoas ou não, não acho que fiz grande coisa. Entenda, eu não me arrisquei. Harry, Toni, os Weasleys, Dumbledore, esses são os verdadeiros heróis na luta contra as trevas. Eu decididamente não gosto de falar sobre isso._

_S - Por que, Sr. Malfoy?_

_DM – Por que não quero passar a falsa impressão que eu sou algum tipo de herói ou que tenho a pretensão de passar por um._

_S - Sua modéstia sobre o tema é surpreendente..._

_DM – Sua insistência no assunto também..._

_S – Certo, Sr. Malfoy. Existe alguma Senhora Malfoy em vista?_

_DM – Não existe. Não penso em me casar por enquanto._

_S – Muitos analistas e estudiosos dos costumes no mundo bruxo têm escrito sobre o fato da geração de jovens que lutaram na guerra contra "você-sabe-quem" tornar-se mais madura e responsável muito cedo, e boa parte deles se casou ainda muito jovem. O que o senhor acha disso?_

_DM – Bom, eu suponho que ver a morte de perto todos os dias e viver sabendo que os seus amigos e as pessoas que você ama podem morrer a qualquer momento dê uma grande maturidade às pessoas. E isso deve ter realmente aproximado muitos casais e fortalecido os sentimentos. Convivo com Harry e Gina Potter e Rony e Hermione Weasley. Eles são realmente apaixonados. E tão melosos uns com os outros que às vezes até tiram a gente do sério (risos)._

_S – E a sua relação com Jane O'Neal?_

_DM – Somos grandes amigos._

_S – Só amigos?_

_DM – Nos conhecemos desde a época de Hogwarts. Ambos éramos da Sonserina. Na época discordávamos de muita coisa, uma vez que Jane nunca teve simpatia pelo lado na guerra que o meu pai e os pais de muitos sonserinos apoiavam. Fora isso nos dávamos bem. E Jane me procura às vezes para me pedir algum conselho sobre investimentos. E, antes que você pergunte, não vou dizer se dormimos juntos ou não. Isso não é da conta de ninguém._

_S – Sr. Malfoy, para encerrar a entrevista, eu vou citar o nome de algumas pessoas e o senhor em poucas palavras me diz o que acha delas._

_Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio desconfiado, ele diz: "Combinado!"._

_S – O ministro Arthur Weasley._

_DM – Um bom homem e inegavelmente está fazendo um ótimo trabalho._

_S – Harry Potter._

_DM – Um grande amigo e uma ótima pessoa. O melhor jogador do mundo. E, é lógico, o herói do mundo mágico._

_S – Toni M'Bea._

_DM – O melhor batedor que eu vi jogar até hoje. E uma das maiores inteligências que eu tive o prazer de conhecer._

_S – A Dra. Hermione Weasley._

_Alguns segundos de silêncio._

_DM – Uma ótima profissional e uma pessoa que eu admiro muito._

_S – Gina Potter._

_DM – Uma ruiva muito geniosa (risos). Falando sério: é uma excelente artilheira e uma boa amiga._

_S – O Professor Alvo Dumbledore._

_DM – Nunca tivemos uma convivência muito próxima na época de Hogwarts. Harry, Toni e o meu amigo Severo Snape o respeitam muito e isso para mim é o suficiente para respeitá-lo_

_._

_S – Rony Weasley._

_DM – Como já disse, não somos o que se pode chamar de amigos íntimos, mas o ruivo é um grande goleiro e uma pessoa muito decente._

_S – A última pergunta, Sr. Malfoy. Qual a sua maior ambição ainda não realizada?_

_DM – Ah, essa pergunta é fácil de responder (ele diz com um sorriso afetado e estudado). Eu quero dominar o mundo! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane O'Neal costumava dizer naquela época que a coisa mais irritante em relação a Harry e Gina é que eles eram tão "cute-cutes" que dava vontade da gente apertar as suas bochechas e dar docinhos para eles no Dia das Bruxas. Bem, não sei se concordava com ela quanto ao quesito "cute-cute" e aos docinhos de presente, mas não havia dúvida que eles eram "O" casal do mundo mágico.

Para aqueles que gostam de uma história romântica bem clichê os dois eram um prato cheio: O garoto órfão que estava destinado a enfrentar o mal, criado de maneira abusiva por seus parentes trouxas desprezíveis, depois de triunfar sobre todas as adversidades, casa com a namorada de infância, seu primeiro amor e eles vivem felizes para sempre.

Esqueci alguma coisa? Ah, sim, o herói em questão era o maior jogador de quadribol do mundo. Sua bela e ruiva esposa também era um espetáculo no esporte. Eles se amavam e se tratavam de maneira tão melosamente açucarada que se você estivesse por perto poderia pega diabetes. Mas, devo admitir, eles eram pessoas adoráveis de verdade. O "casal mais fofo" segundo a "Bruxa Semanal". O casal mais bonito do quadribol europeu segundo um monte de gente. Ou apenas "cute-cute" segundo algumas correntes filosóficas encabeçadas por Baby Jane O'Neal.

Eu sabia, entretanto, que havia algo que os impedia de ser completamente felizes. Harry e Gina desejavam muito um filho. Penso que o fato de Hermione estar grávida do seu segundo filho aumentasse um pouco a dor de ambos. Não me entendam mal. Harry e Gina seriam incapazes de inveja. Principalmente da amiga, querida por ambos. Mas sentir a felicidade de Rony e Hermione e se privar dela deveria ser realmente doloroso. O problema era o tal do Herdeiro.

Tinham muito medo naquele momento de colocar uma criança no mundo que poderia se tornar um alvo para um declarado inimigo de tudo aquilo que Harry representava para os bruxos decentes. Apenas eu e o jovem casal Weasley sabíamos disso. Para os demais Harry e Gina apenas diziam que não havia ainda chegado a hora de um filho, que precisavam pensar na carreira e uma série de outras coisas que a imprensa publicava.

Era o aniversário de vinte e quatro de Harry e a casa estava cheia de convidados. Todos os Weasleys, incluindo esposas e namoradas, além dos eficientes e discretos seguranças do ministro Arthur estavam presentes. Também o time dos Cannons e vários jogadores da seleção inglesa e de outras seleções, mas que jogavam na Inglaterra e ainda estavam no país nas férias do esporte. E para o desespero de Anna Skeeter da revista "Bruxa Semanal", ninguém da mídia bruxa. Bem, a exceção eram Marla Donovan e Lino Jordan, mas esses estavam presentes por conta da amizade com o aniversariante e não na condição de jornalistas.

- Muito bem, espertinhos, prestem atenção no maioral aqui! – disse subindo numa cadeira, a voz ampliada magicamente por um feitiço. Já estava ligeiramente alto, naquele estado agradável que só o verdadeiro vinho produzido por elfos portugueses e o melhor hidromel que o dinheiro pode pagar produzem – Agradeço a todos vocês que compareceram na minha humilde mansão para comer e beber às minhas custas (Risadas e assobios). Vocês estão me dando um baita prejuízo, mas Harry Potter, meu sócio, vale cada centavo gasto com vocês, seus beberrões e comilões! (Mais risadas, agora seguidas por aplausos).

- Ele tem deixado você mais rico, né? – algum convidado disse numa voz cheia de ironia etílica.

- Pode apostar, espertinho! – respondi de bom humor – Bom, existe um velho costume nas melhores famílias bruxas. Que não inclui a minha, é claro (risadas e mais aplausos)... Eu estou aqui, como organizador da festa de aniversário do Sr. Potter, para em nome de todos os convidados desejar a ele muitos anos de vida e toda a felicidade do mundo (mais aplausos).

- Eu gostaria também de dizer o quanto fico feliz que Harry Potter seja meu amigo. Um grande amigo, na verdade. E não porque ele me faz ganhar muito dinheiro. Sim, ele faz, não vamos negar isso aqui, na frente de tantas pessoas bêbadas, que amanhã nem vão se lembrar do que eu falei (mais risos e assobios). Harry é meu amigo, principalmente, porque nunca conheci uma pessoa que fosse tão boa, tão altruísta, tão generosa, tão nobre e tão íntegra quanto ele.

Silêncio.

- É um velho costume bruxo desejar a uma pessoa querida todas as coisas boas do mundo no dia do seu aniversário. Pois bem, Sr. Potter, eu desejo nesse dia muitos anos de vida, filhos bonitos e saudáveis e uma vida feliz ao lado daqueles que você ama. E como acho que para você isso é pouco, e como já estou levemente bêbado, posso desejar outras coisas agradáveis. Como uma melodia suave cantada por um anjo, um fim de tarde emoldurado por um arco-íris, um anoitecer suave com uma brisa morna. Infinitas noites de amor com o amor da sua vida e um despertar feliz entre lençóis de linho. E sonhos bons. E uma carícia do luar. E... (silêncio pesado) Acho que é isso.

Certo. Eu estava meio bêbado mesmo. Talvez tivesse lido algum poeta do mundo bruxo ultimamente. Com o silêncio abismado causado pelas minhas palavras ainda pesando no ambiente, eu desci da cadeira ligeiramente constrangido. Nem mesmo havia reparado que Harry estava ao meu lado. E fez algo que eu não esperava. Quase me sufocou com um grande abraço. Foi naquele momento que o salão de festas da Mansão Malfoy quase veio abaixo com o som dos aplausos comovidos dos convidados. Ouvi várias mulheres exclamarem coisas como "que lindo", e "ai, que fofo".

- Anh, Harry, é melhor você me soltar – brinquei, usando a minha tradicional voz arrastada, na verdade disfarçando o fato de estar bastante tocado com a ovação surpreendente – Ou as pessoas vão começar a desconfiar de nós...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você às vezes é surpreendente, sabia? – me disse mais tarde Hermione, quando a maioria dos convidados já havia se retirado e só os mais próximos do Eleito ainda estavam na Mansão Malfoy – Foi muito bonito o que você disse para o Harry.

- Eu tenho meus momentos – respondi meio sem jeito.

Rony Weasley estava numa conversa animada do outro lado da sala com seus irmãos e com Toni M'Bea.

- Certo, agora que você já viu o quanto eu sou um cara poético e sensível, finalmente deixará aquele ruivo bobo e fugirá comigo – eu disse, baixando a voz. Duvido que o "ruivo bobo" em questão possuísse senso de humor para apreciar a brincadeira.

- Seu bobo! – ela disse sorridente, me dando um beijo no rosto e se afastando na direção do esposo, passando silenciosamente pela grande poltrona na qual Harry e Gina cochilavam abraçados como duas crianças.

- Feche a boca e pare de babar, Draco – me repreendeu Jane O'Neal sentando no meu colo – Você ainda gosta dela? – a jogadora da Irlanda perguntou no meu ouvido.

- Não no meu juízo perfeito – eu respondi, agora ligeiramente melancólico, já que o efeito do álcool estava se dissipando lentamente – Mas às vezes eu tenho alguns momentos de insanidade.

- Eu sei como é isso – confidenciou a garota cheia de compreensão, dando uma rápida olhada para o lugar em que Harry e Gina dormiam.

A ruiva tinha a cabeça repousada no peito do esposo e os dois braços em volta dele num abraço amoroso, mas levemente possessivo. Como para não deixar dúvidas para "certas" jogadoras da Irlanda de quem era o rapaz em questão. Harry também tinha os braços em torno dela. Jane suspirou fundo e deu mais uma olhada discreta na direção do casal antes de dizer:

- Gostaria honestamente que alguém um dia me amasse assim. Você sabe... Dormir assim nos braços de uma pessoa...

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer – disse olhando bem dentro dos olhos azuis-esverdeados da ex-sonserina. Ela não estava brincando nem sendo irônica me confessando aquilo. O que era ligeiramente surpreendente em se tratando de Baby Jane. E os seus olhos estavam brilhando quando disse aquelas palavras.

- Desculpa, Draco – Jane me disse ligeiramente encabulada depois de algum tempo, ainda sentada no meu colo, a cabeça escondida na curva do meu pescoço – Acho que bebi hidromel demais e fiquei meio piegas.

- Sabe aquilo tudo que eu desejei para o Harry? – eu perguntei, surpreendendo-a.

- Gostei da parte dos lençóis de linho – ela respondeu dando um sorriso bonito. Aquele que reservava para as capas de revistas. E às vezes, quando eu tinha sorte, para mim.

- Há várias camas nos quartos da mansão com lençóis de linho – eu disse antes de beijá-la. E ela retribuiu com entusiasmo. Pelo resto daquela madrugada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AQUI ESTÁ, GENTE! EU SEI QUE DEMOROU, MAS NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

- A BOMBÁSTICA (OU NEM TANTO!) ENTREVISTA COM HERMIONE!

- NOVIDADES ALARMANTES (OU NEM TANTO!) NO LAR DOS POTTER!

- AS ARMAÇÕES MAQUIAVÉLICAS (OU NEM TANTO!) DAS TREVAS!

- BEIJOS E AGUARDO COMENTS.


	13. O QUE DEVO A VIVOS E MORTOS

**CAPÍTULO 13 - O QUE DEVO A VIVOS E MORTOS**

AGOSTO DE 2.004

- Por que o Lopes e a Toledo ganham mais do que eu? – perguntou Apollo Cole naquela sua arrogância insuportável.

- Não é o local nem o momento para esse tipo de discussão – eu retruquei friamente.

Estávamos na casa de Toni e de Helga comemorando o aniversário de Miriam, filha mais velha dos M'Bea, e aproveitávamos também para comemorar o aniversário de Gina, que seria dali a dois dias. Fazia um calor agradável e a maioria do time dos Cannons, amigos e parentes revezavam-se entre uma churrasqueira fumegante, com um aroma muito bom, pilotada pelo patriarca da família anfitriã, uma convidativa piscina e um minicampo de quadribol, que entretinha adultos e crianças.

A família Weasley certamente faria um grande almoço para a filha mais nova, mas nada impedia que cantássemos parabéns para ambas e começássemos a dar presentes para a Senhora Potter, que era também, uma talentosa artilheira do time de quadribol dos Cannons.

Os M'Bea, anfitriões da festa, haviam adquirido uma imponente propriedade a poucos quilômetros de Londres, que era grande o suficiente para abrigar uma piscina convidativa com ondas mágicas e o mencionado minicampo de quadribol. No campo em questão, naquele momento, desenrolava-se uma partida em que eu, Harry, os filhos de Toni, além de e Dylan, o sobrinho de Cole, estávamos envolvidos. Era incrível um garoto adorável como Dylan ser sobrinho de "Cool" Cole, um dos sujeitos mais insuportáveis que tive o desprazer de aturar nesses anos todos à frente dos Cannons.

Na temporada que havia se encerrado eu quase o mandei embora mais de uma vez. Ele vivia reclamando que não lhe davam o devido valor, e algumas das suas reclamações começaram a ser feitas diretamente na imprensa bruxa, que adorava fofocas que direta ou indiretamente envolviam o nome de Harry ou o meu.

Harry, que afinal era também dono da equipe, assim como Toni e Vitor Krum, concordou em dar aumento para o jamaicano metido na metade da temporada passada. Ele havia realmente sido importante para a equipe nos jogos em que Harry, Gina ou Toledo não puderam atuar por causa de contusões. Embora se julgasse bom em qualquer função, era na posição de artilheiro que Cole realmente jogava bem. Apesar de resolver os problemas nessa posição, a treinadora Vera Ivanova também estava farta das suas constantes crises de estrelismo.

O jamaicano vinha me procurando de maneira insistente nos últimos dias e eu havia dito com todas as letras que um novo aumento estava fora de cogitação. Cole recebia um salário bem acima dos reservas das demais equipes, o que era um reconhecimento justo da sua importância para o elenco. O problema é que ele dava a si mesmo uma importância ainda maior, portanto, nada parecia contentá-lo.

Após a Copa Mundial dos Estados Unidos todo mundo andava assediando os jogadores da equipe laranja. Tive que fazer um esforço danado para manter o garoto York no time. Havia equipes de pelo menos três continentes querendo contratar o reserva de Rony. Toledo, Rony, Toni, todos enfim, tinham propostas milionárias para mudar de equipe. Quando eu comprei o time dos Cannons e montei o esquadrão que havia conquistado as duas últimas edições da Liga Britânic duas últimas Copas Europeias de clubes, sem querer abri a Caixa de Pandora, como diriam os trouxas.

Todo mundo percebeu, principalmente após o sucesso da Copa Mundial, que o quadribol bem administrado e bem dirigido era uma mina de ouro. Japão e Austrália estavam criando ligas milionárias, além das já poderosas ligas da Itália, Espanha, Estados Unidos e Canadá. Os ianques continuavam obcecados por Harry. E "Mergulho Potter" só não se transferia para a América e passava o resto da vida nadando em galeões porque realmente não ligava para dinheiro.

Eu sabia que Cole tinha algumas propostas da Grã-Bretanha e do exterior, mas duvidava muito que alguma delas cobrisse o salário que recebia nos Cannons.

- Cole, Draco já disse que essa não é a hora e nem o lugar – disse Harry com seriedade, saindo do minicampo, com as crianças M'Bea e Dylan em seu encalço. Todos queriam que o jogador lhes ensinasse uma ou duas manobras.

- Malfoy passou a semana inteira se escondendo de mim! – disse o jamaicano, muito irritado.

- Não estava me escondendo, eu o estava ignorando propositalmente, o que é muito diferente – respondi, arrancando risinhos das crianças, até mesmo do seu sobrinho.

- OK, crianças – falou Harry para os pequenos – Vão indo lá para o campo que logo teremos uma revanche.

Vitor, Toni, Rony e Vera Ivanova também se aproximaram, certamente adivinhando o que se passava.

- Cole, pegue uma cerveja amanteigada gelada, coma um sanduíche de filé e dê um mergulho para esfriar a cabeça – sugeriu Toni. Todos vestiam bermudas ou roupas de banho e apenas o jamaicano usava roupas formais de trouxa.

- Eu não trouxe roupa de banho para o evento – retrucou Apolo de maneira irônica, insistindo em ser desagradável

- Isso eu posso arranjar. Mas se você estragar o aniversário da minha filha... – deixou a ameaça no ar o capitão dos Cannons.

- Olha aqui, seu... – ia insistindo Cole.

- Chega, Cole! – cortou-o Harry, aumentando perigosamente a voz e atraindo a atenção de alguns convidados da festa.

- Vamos lá para dentro – suspirou Toni derrotado, acenando amistosamente para as pessoas, procurando tranquilizá-las.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- A resposta é não – eu disse tranquilamente para o jamaicano.

- Mas...

- Não! – insisti.

- Ora, você é mesmo um sovina! – disse Apolo Cole, indignado – Aposto que o Harry...

- Eu falei pro Draco não lhe dar o aumento – declarou Harry calmamente, atraindo a atenção de todos. A declaração era surpreendente, pois o jogador sensação do quadribol britânico raramente se metia nas questões relacionadas com contratos de jogadores ou seus respectivos salários.

Embora fosse também dono dos Cannons, assim como Toni e Vitor, que eram sócios minoritários, dificilmente Harry Potter cuidava de questões administrativas. Todos confiavam no meu juízo para os assuntos relativos às finanças e pagamentos. Ainda mais levando em consideração a assessoria que eu possuía de indivíduos honestos e competentes como Olívio Wood e Gui Weasley.

- Harry, não! – tentei impedi-lo de continuar. Afinal o meu sócio possuía a fama de bom moço e se dependesse de mim ele poderia continuar com ela. Eu, de minha parte, não me importava nem um pouco de ficar com a fama do sujeito mau da história.

- Draco cogitou a hipótese de lhe dar mais um aumento – Harry continuou, ignorando-me por completo – Eu o desaconselhei. Não seria justo

Realmente, na semana anterior, pedi a opinião de Harry a respeito do pedido do jamaicano, o que era raro. Geralmente era eu quem resolvia essas questões. Mas daquela vez achei melhor perguntar para o meu sócio, que afinal de contas era quem convivia o tempo todo com os demais jogadores. Perguntei a ele se achava justo dar um novo aumento para Cole em razão da sua importância para o time na última temporada. Mostrei para Harry os contratos dos demais jogadores e expliquei que tive que aumentar os salários de Lopes, Toledo e York, que tinham propostas da Itália, da Espanha e dos Estados Unidos. Não que os três mencionados criassem problemas como o jamaicano. Apenas entendia que seria justo, para mantê-los no time, que eles recebessem uma remuneração a altura.

Depois de ouvir os meus argumentos e ponderar por algum tempo, Harry disse que não seria justo com os demais jogadores aumentar o salário de alguém que já era muito bem pago, apenas porque ele exigia isso. Concordei com meu sócio e encerramos a questão. Obtive dele, contrariado, a promessa de que eu assumiria, se necessário, a responsabilidade da negativa. Não disse para Harry, mas a sua fama de bonzinho era boa para os negócios.

- Com que direito você fez isso? – bufou o jamaicano.

- Com o direito do cara que é tão dono do time quanto eu e que sempre divide os prêmios individuais que ganha com o time inteiro! – expliquei com todos os detalhes para aquele metido.

- Olha aqui, seu panaca! – disse Toni, perdendo a paciência – Nas excursões do time, o cachê é o dobro com Harry em campo. Ele poderia embolsar o dinheiro pra ele, mas prefere dividir com todo mundo. O dinheiro do patrocínio individual que ele ganha das Vassouras Firebolt ele coloca nos prêmios que todos recebem, inclusive o seu, seu cretino!

- Certo, vamos com calma – apaziguou Harry. Mas tinha o ar decidido quando disse para Cole: – Se quer brigar com alguém, brigue comigo, mas após o aniversário da Miriam. Eu já tomei minha decisão!

- Mas, vocês aumentaram os salários da Toledo e do Lopes!

- Por que, criatura burra – eu lhe disse com sarcasmo – Andy e Cris ganhavam menos que titulares em outras equipes e você ganha mais do os reservas de qualquer outra equipe! Mais até que muitos titulares de times de ponta!

- Quer dizer que aumentar o salário daquela lésbica idiota e do Indiozinho...

Apolo Cole não conseguiu prosseguir com a ofensa. Seu corpo saiu do chão e ele voou por cima do sofá da sala de Toni, caindo com violência atrás do mesmo. Harry havia feito um gesto tão rápido com a mão direita que eu mal havia percebido. Um vento gélido totalmente incompatível com o dia quente de verão encheu o ambiente.

- Seu idiota! – Harry praticamente rosnou e movendo-se tão rápido quanto o seu movimento com a mão. Num instante estava em pé olhando para o jamaicano caído, surpreso e assustado. O ex-grifinório afastou com outro gesto o móvel, impedindo que qualquer coisa ficasse entre os dois. Certamente o Sr. Cole nunca havia visto o ex-grifinório perder a paciência daquela forma.

Um conselho: nunca faça Harry Potter perder a paciência com você. Ele é um doce de pessoa na maior parte do tempo. Alguns, equivocadamente, acham que ele é um panaca. Nunca ache isso! O cara é o Eleito, o Escolhido, e tem mais poderes do que a maioria dos bruxos. Ofensas preconceituosas tiram realmente o sujeito do sério.

- Você está se referindo aos seus companheiros de time! – disse o meu sócio – Pessoas que jogaram com você o ano inteiro e nem querem saber quanto você ganha. E Andy e Toledo são meus amigos, ouviu bem?

- Ele ouviu bem, Harry – eu disse, colocando o braço em volta do seu ombro para acalmá-lo. Um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo quanto o toquei. Ele estava carregado de magia até o último fio de cabelo.

Se Harry não fosse o cara controlado que era na maior parte do tempo, tenho certeza que poderia matar Cole num piscar de olhos.

- Você está fora, Cole – comuniquei calmamente ao jamaicano.

- O QUE? – perguntou surpreso.

- Fora – eu repeti – Estou de saco cheio das suas frescuras! Há pessoas no time muito melhores do que você. Que não ficam me amolando, ofendendo os companheiros ou fazendo reclamações através da imprensa. Você disse que tem propostas de outras equipes. Ótimo! Vai em frente. Eu dispenso você do contrato que tem com os Cannons.

- Mas você não pode fazer isso! – choramingou o jogador

- Acabei de fazer – respondi com desprezo.

- Fora, Cole! – disse energicamente Toni com a sua voz impressionante, apontando para a porta da rua. E voltando-se para os demais, falou jovialmente: - Vamos voltar e aproveitar a festa. Alguns bifes estão quase no ponto!

- Meu sobrinho... – lembrou-se de repente o jogador.

- Eu o peguei na casa da mãe dele e vou devolvê-lo à casa da mãe! – disse Toni, encerrando o assunto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

O PRESENTE

- Draco, você está enrolando, não está? – perguntou Michele, de maneira absolutamente perspicaz, lendo por cima dos meus ombros a tela do computador.

- Pois é – admiti – Estou.

- Bom, e aquela história da Jane O'Neal?

- Não havia ainda naquela época nenhuma história da Jane O'Neal.

- Não foi o que me pareceu no capítulo anterior...

- Éramos apenas grandes amigos – eu lhe digo, meio sem jeito

- Sei, amigos que faziam sexo... – Michele responde irônica.

- Humm... deixei você finalmente com ciúmes...

- Claro que não! – ela tenta negar – É apenas...

- Ciúme? – completo divertido – Mas... Michele, eu ainda não quero falar ou escrever sobre isso. Você sabe...

- Eu sei, Draco – a jovem me diz de maneira compreensiva. Honestamente eu não sei o que fiz para merecer alguém como Michele. E mudando de assunto para diminuir o meu desconforto, ela pergunta: - Mas, o tal Cole não deixou barato, não é?

- Ah, não mesmo! – respondo mais animado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

2.004:

Era previsível, mas mesmo assim irritante. Apolo Cole nas semanas subsequentes contou inúmeras mentiras na mídia a nosso respeito. Disse que foi agredido por Harry Potter apenas porque pediu um pequeno aumento de salário. Disse que Toledo e Andy Lopes tinham privilégios no time apenas porque puxavam o saco de Harry. Insinuou que havia mais gente insatisfeita na equipe, mas que as pessoas não diziam nada porque tinham medo de mim. Insinuou que os negócios das Organizações Potter-Malfoy serviam de fachada para atividades escusas. Enfim, mentiras intermináveis.

A maioria da imprensa bruxa tratou as declarações do jamaicano com desdém. Era óbvio o seu sentimento de vingança e o despeito era evidente nas suas palavras cheias de ressentimento. Mas o "Profeta Diário", a cargo de Rita Skeeter e Dan Carter, acrescentou detalhes sórdidos e mentirosos às mentiras sórdidas do jogador.

O "Profeta" naquela época vivia a sua maior crise. Vários jornalistas decentes saíram do periódico, discordando da sua linha editorial. Um grupo privado norte-americano havia comprado a publicação, e embora não houvesse provas, havia evidências muito fortes do dedo sujo de adeptos das trevas, principalmente do americano Norman Benton (*), por trás do negócio. Na verdade, os adeptos das trevas começavam a tecer a sua teia insidiosa. Embora o Sr. Benton tenha sido praticamente escorraçado da Inglaterra pelo meu amigo Severo Snape (**), não havia lei alguma que o impedisse de organizar um consórcio que arrematasse o jornal bruxo mais lido do Reino Unido.

Era um mistério a origem do dinheiro que sustentava o "Profeta Diário" naquela época. Vários anunciantes desistiram do jornal. O governo bruxo suspendeu praticamente toda a propaganda oficial no periódico. Severo Snape vinha tentando convencer o Ministro Artur Weasley a pressioná-los ainda mais, mas o Sr. Weasley, fiel às suas convicções liberais, opunha-se a qualquer interferência na imprensa, mesmo em órgãos hostis ao seu governo.

Felizmente havia "O Pasquim" da família Lovegood, que embora ainda trouxesse algumas notícias bizarras, era bastante justo e imparcial em relação a boatos maldosos a meu respeito ou a respeito de Harry. "Pena Mágica" era outro jornal diário que aos poucos ia se impondo no mundo bruxo. Popular até hoje e concorrente do "Profeta", é a publicação que, como se falou muito na época, resgatou a credibilidade da imprensa do mundo mágico.

De propriedade da venerável família Macmillan, nove gerações consecutivas de bruxos sangues-puros, o patriarca do clã deixou o órgão de imprensa a cargo de Ernesto, seu único filho, e do seu antigo colega de escola e da casa Lufa-Lufa, Justino Finch-Fletchley. Ambos, do mesmo ano meu e de Harry em Hogwarts, fizeram um trabalho muito bom no "Caso Apolo", nome pelo qual a imprensa vinha tratando as denúncias do jogador. Ao invés de agir como o "Profeta", que abriu espaço apenas para o jamaicano, "Pena Mágica" agiu como todo jornal deveria agir, bruxo ou trouxa: Deu espaço semelhante para ambos os lados, embora não escondesse o ceticismo em torno das "revelações" de Apolo Cole. E tiveram a decência de me entrevistar e reproduzir fielmente as minhas declarações:

"PENA MÁGICA": O que o senhor tem a dizer a respeito das denúncias de Apolo Cole?

DRACO MALFOY: Nada, exceto o fato que Apolo Cole é um mentiroso desprezível. Meus advogados já o estão processando nesse momento.

PM: É verdade que há jogadores no time dos Cannons que são favorecidos pelo senhor e por Harry Potter?

DM: Essa é uma das coisas mais cretinas que eu ouvi! Os jogadores dos Cannons, titulares e reservas, recebem um salário compatível com o prestígio que desfrutam e com o prestígio e as condições financeiras da equipe. Cole recebia mais do que a maioria dos jogadores titulares de outras equipes. E ele era reserva! Reserva de luxo, mais ainda assim reserva.

PM: O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre as declarações dele de que nunca lhe deram o devido valor na equipe?

DM: Lógico (Draco Malfoy diz irônico)... Deve ser por isso que ele jogou três temporadas inteiras no time dos Cannons. Tanto ele foi valorizado que o seu salário foi aumentado várias vezes, mesmo havendo contratos em vigor, o que me desobrigava de qualquer aumento. E não é de hoje que esse sujeito cria problemas!

PM: Não?

DM : Não. E eu só vou revelar isso porque ele disse mentiras horríveis. A contratação de Apolo Cole foi uma exigência de Aidan Lynch, que era técnico do time por exigência dos antigos proprietários. Ele dizia que precisava de um jogador polivalente, mas eu desconfio que queria mesmo um puxa-saco dedo-duro de sua confiança no grupo.

PM: Essa é uma acusação bastante séria.

DM: Mas eu a sustento onde for preciso. Depois que Lynch foi demitido, pensei seriamente em me livrar de Cole, mas Harry, Toni e Vitor me fizeram mudar de ideia. Acho que ficaram com pena dele, pois iria ter dificuldade para encontrar outra equipe com a temporada já para começar. Principalmente pesando sobre ele a suspeita de dedo duro. No fim, embora ele seja péssimo como batedor ou como goleiro, posições que insiste em jogar, é um bom artilheiro e foi útil para a equipe como um bom reserva.

PM: O senhor concorda que ele foi importante para a equipe dos Cannons?

DM: Nunca neguei! Mas, não tão importante quanto Andy Lopes, por exemplo, que jogou todas as partidas da Liga Britânica e da Copa Europeia. E Andy é titular da seleção brasileira, uma das melhores no último mundial. Cole, no entanto, acha que deve ganhar mais do que ele. Isso é inaceitável!

PM: Apolo Cole está acusando o senhor de pressionar os demais clubes para impedir que ele seja contratado.

DM: Mais uma mentira descarada! Eu o liberei do contrato que o prendia aos Cannons para que ele procurasse outro time. Mas o seu salário será pago integralmente enquanto ele for um funcionário da nossa equipe. Se ele é tão bom e foi tão injustiçado, certamente não faltarão equipes querendo contratá-lo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Como dizia meu amigo Toni M'Bea, a manchete do jornal de hoje é o lixo de amanhã. Aos poucos, quase todo mundo esqueceu as acusações de Apolo Cole. Mesmo o "Profeta", com toda a má vontade que demonstrava comigo, e com toda a boa vontade que tinha para fofocas e calúnias esqueceu o assunto. Apolo transferiu-se para um time que disputaria a liga do Canadá. Com um salário menor do que recebia nos Cannons, diga-se de passagem. Azar dele! Mas, mais para frente ainda falaremos do Sr. Cole.

E Hermione Weasley deu a tão aguardada entrevista para a revista "Charm", que obteve uma tiragem sensacional. Muita gente em todo o mundo bruxo queria saber o que pensava a jovem e brilhante Doutora Weasley, melhor amiga do Eleito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Extraído da Revista "Charm":

Uma das mais famosas e influentes bruxas da Grã-Bretanha é uma jovem prestes a completar vinte e cinco anos. Uma das bruxas mais citadas em publicações especializadas de medicina mágica e uma das melhores alunas da história de Hogwarts, a mais importante escola de magia do Reino Unido, a Doutora Hermione Weasley também exerce a função de curandeira do time dos Chudley Cannons, o maior sucesso do quadribol europeu dos últimos anos. À primeira vista ela não impressiona muito.

A jovem que recebeu a reportagem da revista vestia roupas simples de trouxas (jeans e suéter) é uma pessoa bastante comum. De estatura média, dona de um rosto de uma beleza discreta e suave, voz de adolescente, aparenta bem menos que os vinte e cinco anos que tem. Apesar disso já é mãe de um belo garoto ruivo de um ano e meio e está grávida do segundo filho.

Durante as horas em que recebeu a nossa reportagem alimentou e brincou com o filho, ralhou com o marido, o famoso goleiro da seleção inglesa, Rony Weasley, alegando que o jogador não se alimentava direito e "só comia bobagem", mas quando ele saiu para ir até a casa do amigo do casal, Harry Potter, ela o beijou com carinho. Aliás, o casal demonstra ser muito carinhoso entre si e com o mais novo membro da família.

Hermione Weasley mostrou-se nessa entrevista uma pessoa bastante passional e ao mesmo tempo muito bem humorada. Foram vários os momentos de risos, mas também os momentos de tristeza em que a Doutora Weasley ficou à beira das lágrimas. E, sem dúvida alguma, a Doutora Weasley sabe defender os seus argumentos com paixão e sabedoria.

Como era de se esperar, demonstrou uma inteligência viva e aguçada, não se negando a responder praticamente nenhuma pergunta. A exceção foi o questionamento tradicional aos entrevistados da revista a respeito de sua primeira experiência sexual. Sem se alterar, ela disse simplesmente: "Não é da sua conta!".

"Charm": Para começar, gostaríamos que a senhora falasse um pouco da sua vida. A senhora é de família trouxa, não é mesmo?

Hermione Weasley: Sim, sou de uma família de dentistas. Pessoas bastante comuns.

C: Como foi a sua infância? A senhora é filha única?

HW: Ah, acho que foi bem normal. A não ser pelo fato de que sempre aconteciam coisas estranhas comigo. Como o fato de uma menina que me importunava na segunda série ir parar em cima de uma árvore fora da escola... E, sim, eu sou filha única e meus pais sempre se preocupavam com esses pequenos incidentes que pareciam acontecer comigo o tempo todo. Acho que eles ficaram aliviados quando descobriram que eu era uma bruxa.

C: Como é a reação de uma família de trouxas ao descobrir que a sua única filha é uma bruxa. Eles ficaram assustados?

HW: Na época acho que eles encararam bem os fatos. Mais tarde, com a guerra, é que realmente ficaram assustados e preocupados.

C: Seus pais sabiam que a senhora corria perigo por ser amiga de Harry Potter?

HW: Bem, não havia como eles não tomarem conhecimento, uma vez que tiveram que ficar escondidos alguns meses sob a vigilância da Ordem da Fênix. Nós temíamos que os Comensais da Morte os atacassem.

C: E eles realmente os atacaram?

HW: Realmente tentaram. Mas ambos estavam em segurança.

C: A senhora nunca se arrependeu de ser amiga de Harry Potter, como todos os riscos que teve que correr? Riscos que se estenderam aos seus pais.

HW: Não, nunca! Mesmo se não fosse amiga de Harry eu ainda assim correria riscos. Nenhuma pessoa nascida trouxa estava segura naquela época.

C: Fale sobre a sua amizade com Harry Potter. Como se conheceram?

HW: No trem a caminho de Hogwarts. Eu ajudava um outro colega a encontrar o seu sapo...

C: Não parece nada muito emocionante... E aquela história do trasgo montanhês de três metros de altura? É uma lenda?

RW: (risos) Não, não é uma lenda. Aconteceu meses mais tarde. Harry e meu marido Rony até então me achavam um pesadelo, como Rony disse uma vez...

C: Ronald Weasley disse que a senhora era um pesadelo?

HW: Oh, sim! Eles me achavam mandona e metida. E eu devo admitir que era um pouco. (mais risos)

C: E a história do trasgo de três metros?

HW: Eu estava no banheiro feminino muito triste, lamentando não ter amigos. Todos os alunos estavam do outro lado da escola, pois havia um trasgo a solta. Harry e Rony conseguiram nocautear o monstro e me salvaram.

C: Quantos anos tinham na época?

RW: Eu tinha doze. Harry e Rony onze anos.

C: Impressionante! É verdade que Harry Potter matou um basilisco quando tinha quinze anos de idade?

HW: Na verdade ele tinha doze anos. E com quatorze enfrentou um dragão rabo-córneo húngaro.

C: Nossa! Não é a toa que dizem que todas as garotas de Hogwarts eram apaixonadas por ele!

HW: Até os quinze ou dezesseis anos as garotas mal reparavam em Harry! Havia algumas poucas, que andavam atrás dele por causa da fama, mas não se esqueça que quando estávamos no quinto ano, Harry sofreu uma grande campanha de difamação por parte do Ministério da Magia e do "Profeta Diário". Muita gente queria distância de Harry. E também de mim e de Rony.

C: Essa amizade da senhora com Potter e Weasley tornou-se lendária. Chamavam vocês de "O Trio Maravilha", não é mesmo?

HW: Sim, mas não da maneira lisonjeira que isso aparenta hoje.

S: Rony Weasley nunca teve ciúme de Harry Potter?

HW: Você diz, ciúme por minha causa?

C: Sim!

HW: Ah, não! Acho que durante um bom tempo Rony nem me via como uma garota...

C: Sério?

RW: Sim, isso inclusive me deixou bem magoada! Uma garota quer que os garotos a vejam como uma garota, oras! (risos) Mas, falando sério, nós éramos como irmãos. Harry diz que sempre percebeu que havia algo a mais na minha amizade com Rony. Mas, na época, éramos muito novos. Nós nos conhecemos com onze anos. Para falar a verdade, às vezes eu é quem tinha ciúme da amizade deles. Embora eu fosse a melhor amiga de ambos, eles eram garotos. Havia uma cumplicidade natural entre eles, que às vezes me deixava enciumada. Mas, acho que eles nunca perceberam. Meninos são bobos demais para perceber certas coisas! (risos)

C: Bem, a pergunta que provavelmente a senhora já esperava...

HW: (rindo) Não, essa pergunta não!

C: A senhora e Harry Potter algum dia tiveram algum envolvimento romântico?

HW: Nunca! Eu amo Harry, nunca escondi isso. É impossível não amar Harry Potter depois de conhecê-lo bem. Mas, é um amor totalmente fraterno. Harry foi o irmão que eu não tive. Meu melhor amigo. Uma pessoa maravilhosa. Nunca houve nada entre nós além de um amor de irmãos.

C: Mas, Harry Potter não se sentiu excluído quando a senhora e o Sr. Weasley começaram a namorar? Contemporâneos seus de Hogwarts dizem que O Eleito ficou magoada com ambos. O que deu margem a inúmeros boatos...

HW: Realmente. Apesar de que naquela época, qualquer coisa associada a nós rendesse inúmeros boatos. Rony e eu cometemos um erro. Havia muita pressão sobre Harry naquele ano. A profecia que ligava seu destino ao de Voldemort... Bem naquela época as pessoas começaram a chamá-lo de "O Eleito". Muitos, entretanto, achavam que ele não passava de um garoto perturbado em busca de notoriedade. A vida de Harry Potter não era fácil. Então, eu e Rony, não querendo excluí-lo, não contamos que já estávamos juntos. E Harry ficou magoado quando descobriu.

C: Vocês brigaram?

HW: Ah, não! Harry apenas se afastou de nós durante alguns dias. Mas, depois de uma boa conversa e de algumas coisas que Gina nos disse, tudo voltou a ser como antes. O que deixou muita gente frustrada. Principalmente algumas garotas que começaram a persegui-lo. (risos)

HW: Gina Potter nunca teve ciúme de sua amizade com o Sr. Potter?

C: Claro que não! Gina e eu nos tornamos amigas desde o final do segundo ano dela em Hogwarts. Gina já era minha melhor amiga muito antes de Harry notá-la como uma garota. Ela sempre foi minha maior amizade feminina nos tempos de escola. E, depois, acho que ela sempre desconfiou que eu tinha uma queda por um certo ruivo da sua família... Acho que eu e Harry temos uma queda por ruivos! (risos)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hum... Uma pessoa maravilhosa? – perguntou Harry com um grande sorriso à mesa do jantar.

O casal Potter, o jovem casal Weasley e Draco Malfoy jantavam na casa de Rony e Hermione enquanto se revezavam na leitura de "Charm", que trazia a entrevista de Hermione.

- Você é, Harry – disse Hermione com uma sinceridade tocante – Eu amo você por isso.

- E os sacanas deram um grande ênfase à frase "Eu amo Harry Potter" – constatou Harry – Mas, suponho que isso ajude a vender a revista.

- Vocês, ruivos, deveriam dar um jeito nesses dois – falei de brincadeira para Gina e Rony.

- É, não comecem a trocar declarações de amor na hora da comida – implicou Rony com uma contrariedade fingida - Ou eu serei obrigado a desafiar você para um duelo bruxo após a sobremesa, Potter! – disse o ruivo apontando a varinha para o meu sócio e fazendo uma hilária cara de mau.

Todos riram. Apenas Gina Potter se manteve séria. A ruiva, diga-se, estava muito mais séria do que o normal. Harry parecia perceber isso e procurava animá-la de todo jeito. Sem muito sucesso.

Mais tarde, enquanto eu, Rony e Harry falávamos de quadribol e das chances dos Cannons na próxima edição da Liga Britânica, Hermione arrastou Gina até o seu quarto com a desculpa de mostrar as roupinhas que já estava comprando para bebê a caminho.

- Certo – disse a jovem curandeira – Me conte o que você tem.

Inesperadamente a ruiva se jogou nos braços da amiga e começou a soluçar.

- Calma, Gina – disse Hermione assustada – O que foi? É alguma coisa com o Harry? Vocês brigaram?

- Não, Mione! Tudo vai muito bem! Ou melhor, ia! Se a sua amiga aqui não fosse tão burra!

- Vamos, Gina, não deve ser alguma coisa tão grave assim...

- Sabe a viagem que eu e Harry fizemos para a Grécia no final de junho? Pois é, nós nos empolgamos um pouco...

- Se empolgaram? – perguntou Hermione confusa. Depois, vendo o ar impaciente de Gina, entendeu: - Ah, "esse" tipo de empolgação... Mas, é normal, afinal vocês são um casal jovem, se amam. Todo aquele céu azul, sol...

- E...

- Espere um pouco – disse Hermione, começando a entender o que se passava com a amiga – Você tomou aquela poção que eu dei para você? Ela não falha! E não tem os efeitos colaterais dos remédios trouxas e de algumas poções bruxas.

- Se...

- Se você tomá-la antes de...

- Antes de...

- Espere! Agora eu entendi. Você disse que vocês se empolgaram! Mas, é maravilhoso, Gina! Você está grávida!

A reação da ruiva frente à empolgação de Hermione, entretanto, foi uma nova crise de choro.

- Hermione – ela disse depois se controlar momentaneamente – Eu e Harry combinamos que não teríamos filhos ainda. Há um maluco que se diz filho de Voldemort querendo acabar com ele, lembra?

- Lembro – disse Hermione sombriamente – Mas, agora vocês já têm um filho a caminho. É um fato consumado. Lembre-se que Harry disse que não deveríamos deixar de viver a nossa vida?

- Mas, Hermione, eu... Ah, droga! Sabe o que é o pior? Eu deveria estar apavorada, mas eu estou feliz! Feliz! E estou transtornada por estar tão feliz por estar esperando um filho do Harry! Certo, agora pode me chamar de louca – falou a jovem Senhora Potter, voltando a chorar no ombro da amiga em seguida.

- Eu sempre achei vocês Weasleys meio loucos mesmo. Mas não por esse motivo, minha amiga!

- Sim, mas ainda assim você ama a gente – retrucou a ruiva, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, mas dando um daqueles sorrisos marotos típicos da família.

- Isso não é segredo – confirmou Hermione, ainda abraçando e confortando Gina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Harry, precisamos conversar – disse Gina de maneira decidida. Afinal ela era uma grifinória, como lembrou a si mesma várias vezes nas últimas horas.

- Você finalmente vai me contar o que a está incomodando? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim – retrucou a ruiva – E você vai descobrir que casou com uma idiota, uma descuidada, uma...

A ruiva não completou a frase. Começou a chorar novamente. Mulheres grávidas ficam normalmente muito sensíveis. Harry a tomou nos braços. Preocupado. Não conseguia entender o que havia afetado daquela forma a mulher que ele amava. Uma mulher forte e decidida. Uma Weasley até o último fio de cabelo ruivo.

- Gina – disse o Eleito – Eu amo você e não consigo pensar em nada que você tenha feito que mude isso.

Depois de respirar fundo, abraçada a Harry, Gina afastou-se um pouco, fitando os seus olhos verdes. Ela sempre dizia que poderia se perder naquele olhar.

- Eu estou grávida.

- Grávida? – disse o esposo com um ar ligeiramente apalermado – Mas como? Certo, pergunta estúpida. Você... quer dizer, nós não...

- Eu me descuidei, Harry! Eu disse que sou uma estúpida! Diga alguma coisa!

Ele havia sentado ruidosamente na sua poltrona preferida. Ambos estavam em casa, tendo saído de maneira um tanto apressada da casa dos amigos.

Quando Gina já estava à beira do pânico, preocupada com a expressão confusa do esposo, um grande sorriso iluminou o rosto do rapaz.

- Por Merlin! Isso é maravilhoso! – disse simplesmente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordou, Hermione ouviu uma conversa animada vinda da copa. Uma voz era sem dúvida de Tipy, a elfa doméstica (remunerada!) que trabalhava para os Weasleys. Parecia que a criaturinha estava discutindo com alguém.

- Não, jovem Senhora Potter – Tipy prepara todos os dias o café para os seus bondosos patrões.

- Mas, Tipy, eu queria preparar aquelas panquecas do Harry... – disse a inconfundível voz de Gina.

- Dobby me explicou como são as panquecas do bondoso-maravilhoso-muito-extraordinário Senhor Potter – teimou a elfa – Se a jovem senhora sentar aí quietinha, Tipy faz as panquecas para a senhora e para os bondosos patrões.

- Ah, a "bondosa patroa"! – falou a ruiva animada, vendo Hermione na entrada da copa.

- Alguém acordou animada hoje – disse Hermione, muito contente ao constatar a mudança de humor da amiga – Suponho que vocês resolveram tudo.

- Sim! – disse Gina radiante – Resolvemos a maior parte da noite! - acrescentou maliciosa - Queria até preparar as panquecas do Harry para você e para o Rony para comemorar.

- Humpf! – resmungou Tipy da cozinha – Tipy já disse que prepara as panquecas – reclamou, dando um gritinho esganiçado.

- Oi, Gina – disse um bocejante Rony – A que devemos a honra logo cedo? Nossa, que fome, hein? – brincou o ruivo, vendo a irmã colocar no prato uma grande quantidade de panquecas que a elfa da casa havia trazido naquele momento.

- Muita energia gasta na noite passada – disse a irmã mais nova com um meio sorriso, sabendo que era o tipo de informação que Rony dispensava.

- Alguma comemoração em especial? – perguntou o ruivo, ignorando propositalmente a provocação da caçula, servindo-se também das iguarias e adicionando mel a elas.

- Sobrinho ou sobrinha – falou mansamente a ruiva, testando a reação do irmão.

- Sei – ia dizendo Rony distraído – O QUE? – perguntou de repente, engasgando com o suco de laranja – PELAS CUECAS FOLGADAS DE MERLIN! Você está..., digo está...

- Sim, Rony, estou! – confirmou Gina com o mais bonito sorriso que o irmão se lembrava de ter visto no seu rosto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meu sócio apareceu muito cedo na Mansão naquele dia. Estava inegavelmente feliz com a gravidez da esposa. Mas, também preocupado. E em busca de informações.

- E onde está a "Senhora Grávida Potter" nesse momento? – perguntei para Harry.

- Dando as boas novas para Rony e Hermione – ele explicou – Eu disse que precisava assinar alguns papéis da empresa e faria isso logo cedo. Você vai me ajudar, não é?

- Você vai matá-los ou apenas apavorá-los?

- Eu não sou um assassino. Você sabe disso.

- E como pretende assustá-los?

- Você sabe que eu não sou um assassino. Mas, eles não sabem, não é mesmo? E eu não pretendo denunciar essa minha pequena falha de formação.

- E suponho que você será muito persuasivo.

- Muito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Belo dia, não? – disse uma voz estranhamente familiar.

Quando Eden Perfumo tentou se virar para o lado para olhar o dono da voz, descobriu-se subitamente paralisado.

Estava na varanda de sua bela residência, de frente para o mar, na Riviera Francesa. Fazia calor e o Sr. Perfumo descansava tomando um copo gelado de suco de abóbora. O copo caiu, estranhamente sem som algum. Parecia que o mundo estava em câmera lenta e ele flutuava preso àquela voz.

- Não se incomode de levantar, Perfumo – disse a voz com uma grande dose de sarcasmo – Não que você pudesse nesse momento.

- "Poter"! – a mente de Perfumo gritou.

- Não, meu caro Perfumo –disse "a voz", como que lendo a mente do outro – Harry Potter está nesse momento distribuindo autógrafos no Beco Diagonal, nas Gemialidades Weasleys. Há dezenas de testemunhas que viram Harry Potter e tiveram seus uniformes dos Cannons autografados por ele. Hum, talvez você precise dizer alguma coisa.

Inesperadamente a voz do homem mais velho voltou, embora ele ainda continuasse totalmente paralisado.

- Como você entrou aqui? Há feitiços de proteção em toda a propriedade! Há seguranças...

- Veja você... – retrucou o outro de forma irônica – Eu nem notei.

- Eu vou denunciar...

- Não, você não vai. Você vai ouvir. É uma pequena história. Fique em silêncio enquanto eu a conto.

De novo a voz de Eden Perfumo desapareceu e ele encontrava-se à beira do pânico. "A voz" disse:

"Há um garoto de quem eu gosto muito. Ele se chama Dylan Cole. O seu pai, Terry, era um grande jogador de quadribol. Dizem que o melhor nascido na Jamaica. Meu amigo Rony vivia dizendo, quando a gente tinha doze anos, que sonhava com Terry jogando nos Cannons. Depois eu o conheci. Foi durante a guerra. Era um sujeito muito simpático, um grande bruxo, embora nascido em uma família trouxa. Eu sei. Você despreza essas pessoas. Mas ele era melhor bruxo e melhor ser humano do que você será em qualquer momento da sua vida mesquinha. Terry está morto. Deixou viúva a sua esposa trouxa e o seu filho sem um pai".

"Dylan vai para Hogwarts nesse ano. O pai dele não estará na estação, na plataforma nove e 1/2 para ver a sua partida. Isso me deixa triste, sabe? Terry está morto por causa de gente como você, Perfumo. Gente que queria um mundo de bruxos de sangue puro. Eu serei pai no próximo ano. Eu quero estar ali na plataforma nove e ½ quando meu filho for para Hogwarts. Eu devo isso a Terry e a Carlinhos Weasley, entre outras pessoas. Sei, você deve estar se perguntando o que você tem com isso. Eu também me pergunto, sabe?"

Durante algum tempo o silêncio se impôs e só o barulho das ondas chegava até a varanda. Perfumo podia ver os seus seguranças no limite da sua propriedade. Para eles nada demais parecia estar acontecendo. De alguma forma Potter iludira a todos e se comunicava com ele sem que ninguém visse. Desgraçadamente haviam subestimado o rapaz.

"Não pense que é segredo a sua ligação com alguns cretinos que se acham grandes e maus. Vocês são tão patéticos! Seguindo ordens e aguardando o tal que se diz filho de Voldemort. No devido tempo eu pretendo dar um jeito nesse tal Herdeiro. Muito corajoso o cara! Ele tem se escondido muito bem. Mas o recado que eu vou dar a você chegará também a ele, eu espero. Nesse momento cinco outras pessoas estão recebendo essa mesma mensagem. Se vocês ferirem alguém, seja trouxa, bruxo ou mestiço. Se vocês saírem atacando pessoas, se vocês ferirem algum amigo meu, minha esposa ou meu filho que nascerá dentro de alguns meses, vocês irão preferir a morte. Eu vou atrás de cada um de vocês. E o que farei com vocês não será limpo, não será bonito e não será agradável".

"Não pense que eu gosto disso, mas quando a gente coloca um filho no mundo, a gente se sente mais responsável, eu acho. Sem contar o que devo a Dylan, a Terry e a muitas outras pessoas".

Pânico. No estado mais puro e primitivo foi o que Eden Perfumo sentiu naquele momento. Certamente, de maneira proposital, Potter enviou para a sua mente imagens assustadoras de pessoas mutiladas e deformadas. Era horrível!

"Horrível, não? Os Comensais da Morte fizeram isso com pessoas indefesas. Trouxas que não tinham como se defender. Você teve uma pequena amostra do mundo maravilhoso em que viveríamos se Voldemort tivesse triunfado. É isso que espera por vocês se não me levarem a sério. Vocês não podem se esconder de mim. E, Perfumo...".

- Sim? – disse Perfumo numa voz trêmula. De novo ele sentiu que podia falar. Sentiu-se uma marionete guiada por fios invisíveis.

"Você será o primeiro! Ah, você quer saber o porquê? Porque eu posso. Porque eu quero. E porque eu não gosto de você."


End file.
